Heart of The Matter
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: AU! EWE. It's three years post Hogwarts. Neville owns a flower shop and has been pining for his best friend for almost seven years. The friend in question has been pining for him as well but they go out double dates anyway. When his most recent ex-girlfriend Flora pushes herself back into his life. Long buried or denied feelings resurface as all hell break loose.
1. Good Morning

Chapter 1: Good Morning

* * *

Twenty-year-old Delaney Romero slapped the magical alarm clock on her nightstand. She stayed in bed for a few minutes and got up. She walked to her kitchen. She saw tea was already prepared. She got paranoid for a second.

"Hey Laney," Her best friend Neville, greeted grinning at her.

"Oh, Nev. it's just you," She said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, did I scare you," He smirked, playfully at her.

"Yes, you did," Delaney said, smacking her best friend on the arm, playfully.

These two have been attached at the hip for most of their lives. They met when Neville was a month old and Delaney was a few weeks old. They were separated for the better part of a year and a half when Delaney's parents moved to another country to live with her mum's family. They were reunited when they were just over two and a half. Her parents had separated by then. The next time Delaney and Neville were separated was when Neville was sorted into Gryffindor and Delaney was sorted into Hufflepuff when they entered Hogwarts. If anything this strengthened their friendship and bond. She's watched him grow from the shy, unconfident, clumsy boy to the man he is now. Though she loved his shyness and clumsiness.

"So, you have work today?"

"Yes, that reminds me my friend Gabi needs a date for our double date on Saturday," Delaney said, pouring herself a cup of tea and leaning against the counter next to Neville.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Neville teased.

"You know the deal, Neville."

"Okay, I'll be her date."

Delaney nodded.

"So, you have a date?"

"Is that a surprise?" Delaney asked.

"Maybe a little, none of the guys you go out with seem like they're good enough for you," He shrugged.

Delaney smiled. Neville had always been protective over her. In return, she was protective over him.

"So, what's this guy's name?"

"His name is Christopher."

"Is he nice?"

"Yes, he is."

He nodded in response. Delaney smiled, finished her tea and started to get dressed.

"So, what does your day look like today?" Neville asked.

"It's not too busy as far as I remember, Why?" Delaney asked. She was a healer.

"I'm just curious."

"Okay."

"You going to stay here until you have to get your stuff done?" Delaney asked.

"Nope, I just came here to pester you and since you're leaving I have nothing to do." He smirked at her again.

Delaney rolled her eyes at Neville playfully. When Neville wasn't protective, he and Delaney always joked and played around. They could really be themselves with each other.

"Bye," Delaney said hugging her blond-haired best friend.

"Bye Laney."

They separated and Delaney apparated away. A few minutes later Neville apparated to the flower shop he owned.

"Morning, Neville," His assistant manager Galen greeted. He was about a year younger than Neville and Delaney. He had dark black hair and grey eyes.

"Morning Gale," Neville smiled.

"You just saw Delaney didn't you?" Was Galen's response.

Neville just nodded happily. Galen just shook his head and laughed. Neville started working. Neville had always been great at Herbology so that's why he opened this shop instead of becoming an auror like his friends. All his friends and family especially Delaney were really supportive of this.


	2. Lunch With Mum and Muggle Devices

Chapter 2: Lunch with Mum and Muggle Devices

* * *

The little bell went off above the door around noon or so. Neville looked up it was his mum.

"Hey mum," Neville greeted his mum kissing her cheek. He had always been a mama's boy. He guessed that's one reason why Delaney and him were best friends since Delaney was really close with her dad.

"Hi Neville," She greeted her only son.

"So, what brings one of my favorite women to my shop?" He grinned.

"I have a spare hour and a half for lunch, would you join me?" Alice asked.

"Sure, mum. Gale can handle the shop while I'm gone," Neville said, removing his apron.

"Your son is such a slave driver, Alice," Gale joked as he greeted her.

"Oh, shut it Gale."

"Yes sir," Galen said mock saluting him.

Neville and Alice laughed as they left the shop. Neville offered his mum his arm and she tucked her hand into it.

"Would you like to invite Delaney too?" Alice asked.

"She would like that, we'll go check," Neville smiled at the suggestion that they should invite his best friend.

Alice nodded and they apparated to St. Mungos.

"Hi Neville!" Delaney's fellow former Hufflepuff, best female friend and fellow healer Susan Bones greeted.

"Hi Sue," Neville greeted his ginger friend.

"I assume you're looking for Delaney like always?" Susan asked.

Neville nodded.

"She's with a patient right now but I'll tell her you came by," Susan said, regretfully.

"Okay, Sue."

Susan nodded and said "It was nice to see you though."

"You too." Neville said disappointed.

Susan walked away.

The mother and son went down to a small restaurant.

"So, Delaney set me up on another date," Neville said as he sipped his tea.

"She did, who is the girl this time?"

"Her friend Gabi," Neville said.

"Are you going to go on the date?"

"It will make Delaney happy, so yes I will," Neville smiled. He'd do anything to make Delaney happy.

"So, does that mean she has a date too?"

"Yes, it's a double date," Neville replied.

Alice nodded and asked."What's Delaney's date's name?"

"His name is Christopher."

Before Alice could respond their food was delivered.

The mother and son chatted and ate.

"Well, thanks for lunch mum," Neville said, kissing his mum's cheek.

"You're welcome honey."

They separated and apparated to their separate locations.

Neville went back to the flower shop.

"Your phone thing has been making noise," Gale said.

Neville laughed. Delaney had insisted that they get cell phones. He didn't mind though. He liked that Delaney brought him up to speed on muggle devices. Neville was a Pureblood and Delaney was a halfblood. There were only a few people who actually called him on the phone. Those being Delaney, his god brother Harry, his friend Hermione. So he wondered this could be as he answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi is this Neville?" a feminine voice asked that he didn't recognize.

"Who is this?" He asked politely.

"This is Gabi, Delaney gave me your number."

"Okay, that's fine."

"You sound handsome," Gabi giggled.

Neville laughed nervously at the remark he was not used to anyone calling him handsome. That's a lie, Delaney's called him handsome before but she's the only one who can. They hung up soon after.


	3. The Beginning of the Date

Chapter 3: The Beginning of the Date

* * *

The work day ended and Neville decided to apparate to Delaney's again.

"Hey Nev," She greeted, happily.

"Hey Laney."

Neville walked in her house.

"Did I invite you in?" Delaney smirked playfully at him.

Neville laughed.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't have lunch with you and Alice this afternoon," Delaney apologized.

"No worries, Laney," He smiled at her.

Delaney nodded and said. "I ordered a muggle pizza, it should be here any time now. Actually I thought that was the pizza man."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Go make yourself comfortable."

Neville nodded and went to go sit down on the couch. He reached for the remote to her TV. How do you turn this on again?

"It's the green button, Nev," Delaney smirked at her clueless best friend. He was still getting used to muggle devices. He turned on the TV and it still surprised him.

"You're such a Pureblood sometimes," Delaney giggled as the doorbell rang.

Neville stuck his tongue out at her playfully as she walked away. Delaney reached the door. The pizza smelled delicious. She paid for the pizza and the pizza guy left.

"Here it is." Delaney said putting down the pizza on her coffee table. She conjured some plates and napkins. Neville gave Delaney the first piece like he always did and then served himself.

"This is delicious, I don't know how Purebloods lived without this amazing food," Neville said taking a bite of pizza hungrily.

Delaney giggled and asked. "What you watching?"

"A fascinating show on plants of the Amazon," Neville informed his best friend.

"Okay, then whatever floats your boat."

They continued eating Neville went in for his fourth piece. He threw a pepperoni at Delaney out of nowhere.

"Didn't your mum ever teach not to play with your food?" Delaney teased, taking a bite of her pizza.

"I guess I missed that lesson," he laughed.

"Obviously," Delaney giggled

He just laughed and they continued eating.

"That was delicious."

Delaney nodded in agreement.

"You want to eat the ice cream now?"

"Yeah, I'll go grab the bowls and spoons."

"Okay"

Delaney got up and grabbed the spoons and bowls.

"Here you go," Delaney said handing him a bowl and spoon

He put down the bowl and just dug the spoon into the carton.

"Nev, you have a bowlk" Delaney giggled.

He just shrugged and continued eating from the carton. Well, if you can't beat them join them unless they're death eaters.

They continued eating and laughing.

"I should get going," Neville said checking the clock.

"Okay," Delaney said.

"I had a great time."

"Me too."

Neville hugged Delaney goodbye and left.

* * *

A few days later it was Saturday. Delaney and Neville were getting ready for their dates.

"You look nice, I bet Christopher won't be able to keep his eyes off you." Neville smiled.

Delaney blushed.

"You mind if we stop by the shop so I can get Gabi some flowers?" Neville asked.

Delaney shook her head. Neville just wanted to make a good impression on her. Though Delaney could feel a twinge of jealously deep down in her heart but pushed it back.

They apparated to Neville's shop.

"Hey Gale." Delaney greeted her best friend's assistant manger.

"I thought you two had a date," Galen smirked. He phrased it that way on purpose. He could easily sense that his boss was head over heels for his long time best friend.

"Um, I just came to pick up some flowers for my date," Neville said walking to the back.

PDelaney nodded.

"So, when are you two gonna give up this charade and snog each other's brains out." He asked bluntly.

"We've told you we're just very good friendsm" Delaney said.

Gale rolled his eyes and said. "And I'm the king of Spain."

"Okay, your majesty get to work," Neville said walking out from the back.

"A king takes no orders," Gale laughed.

Neville rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Alright you two, have fun."

"Thanks."

Galen shook his head. He had no idea what he would do with those two. It was obvious they were both deep in denial about their feelings for each other and probably have been for years.

* * *

I adore Galen sense of humor don't you?


	4. The Date and Drinks with Harry and Ron

Chapter 4: The Date and Drinks with Harry and Ron

* * *

Delaney and Neville apparated to a nearby restaurant.

"Are you Delaney?" A voice asked.

Delaney turned to see an attractive man with green eyes and brown hair and said. "Yes"

"I'm Chris," He smiled.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too, I brought you some flowers if that's okay," He smiled, politely.

"They're lovely," Delaney said as he handed them to her.

Chris nodded.

"It seems like we had the same idea, mate," Neville said.

"Seems so."

"I take it you're Neville?" A voice asked.

Neville turned to see a blonde girl with brown eyes.

"I'm Gabi, we spoke on the phone."

"Yes, I remember. These are for you," Neville said handing her the flowers.

"Oh, thanks I guess," She shrugged.

There was an awkward silence for a second

"Why don't we get a table."

"Or we eat on the floor," Neville laughed.

"That's nothing new for you," Delaney teased.

Neville smirked at his best friend as they got a table.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Christopher asked.

"Since we were babies," Neville smiled at Delaney.

Christopher nodded and said. "That's nice."

"So, what do you do Neville?" Gabi asked.

"I run my own flower shop," Neville smiled proudly.

Gabi shrugged and said. "Oh, I thought a big strong man like you would be an auror or something that uses your strength. Not a wimpy flower shop owner."

Neville shared a glance with Delaney and shrugged. They soon got lost in conversation with their dates.

"What do you do Delaney?" Cory asked.

"I'm a healer," Delaney smiled.

Cory nodded and said. "That's nice."

Delaney glanced over at Neville to see how his date was going. He gave her a small smile in return but she knew it was just a polite smile. He wasn't enjoying himself even a little bit. She didn't blame him it turned sour after she insulted his career choice.

"Delaney, would you come to the loo with me?" Gabi asked.

Delaney nodded reluctantly and they went to the loo.

"I've been holding my tongue this whole time, how dare you insult his career choice!" Delaney snarled.

"Well it's the truth, he could have much more than just a bloody flower shop."

"That's his passion, he could've been an auror like our friends but he chose to follow his heart," Delaney glared at her.

"He's pathetic!" She spat.

Too bad this was a muggle restaurant so Delaney couldn't just bring out her wand and hex this girl to oblivion for calling her best friend pathetic. He's far from pathetic.

"I think we should get back."

Delaney grumbled and followed her back. She knew that Neville could sense that something was wrong but surprisingly so could Chris. Before anyone could say anything their food was delivered. Neville could see Delaney glaring at Gabi. He wondered what had gone on in that loo. They finished eating and the guys paid.

"I had a lot of fun, maybe we can do this again."

Delaney shrugged and said. "Maybe."

They switched numbers and parted ways. Delaney met up with Neville.

"So, you and Chris seem to hit it off."

"He's nice and all but I don't think we'll go out again."

Neville nodded not wanting to push the subject. He was sure that she didn't want to go out with him again just by the tone of her voice but he had no idea why but he was sure she'd tell him eventually. She always does.

* * *

It was a few days later now Neville was having a few drinks with Harry and Ron.

"You had a date a few days ago didn't you?" Harry asked his god-brother.

Neville nodded in response.

"Was the bird fit?" Ron asked he was already a little tipsy but he was a lightweight.

Harry smacked his best friend on the arm and asked. "How did it go?"

"It was okay. I guess," Neville sighed.

Harry nodded and said. "I'm sure you'll find someone soon."

"I hope you're right."

Harry ended up having to take Ron home since he was pretty sloshed.


	5. Dinner at the Weasleys

Chapter 5: Dinner at the Weasleys

* * *

It was now a few days later Delaney was going the Weasley's house for Ron's 21st birthday.

"Hi sweetie." Mama Weasley greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley." Delaney smiled at the Weasley matriarch.

"I've told you can call me Molly."

"I guess it's just a habit."

Molly nodded and said "Everyone is out in the back."

"Alright."

"Hey Lannie." George greeted his friend.

"Hey George." Delaney smiled at her friend's older brother. She has been quite close with him since they went to the Yule Ball together in her fourth year and his sixth year. They briefly dated as well but it ended on good terms.

Delaney walked outside. She saw Neville chatting with their former professor Remus Lupin and Harry's godfather Sirius.

"Dewaney!" Harry's godson Teddy exclaimed. He was two almost three.

"Teddy, you're going to ruin my plan." She told him softly.

He stayed quiet as Delaney walked over to the group and put her hands over Neville's eyes.

"Guess who."

"Hmm, I don't know." Neville teased.

"It's Delaney." Sirius blurted out.

"Sirius!" Delaney scowled at her friend's godfather.

Neville turned around to see his scowling best friend.

"Hey Nev."

"If it makes you feel better, I was surprised." Neville smiled at her hugging her in greeting.

"You know me too well, Nev." she murmured into his shoulder.

The two best friends separated and Delaney went to greet everyone else. She went back to Neville once she was finished. Delaney started talking to Remus. He had been one of her favorite professors at Hogwarts.

"Dinner's ready!" Molly called.

Neville escorted her to the table, she sat down, and he sat down in the chair next to her. They started to eat.

"So, how did your double date go a few days ago?" Ginny asked her two friends.

Delaney and Neville shared a glance.

"It was that bad, Neville what didn't you tell us?" Harry asked.

Neville sighed and said "It started off okay, I gave her flowers but she didn't seem too impressed."

"Why not, you grow beautiful flowers." Ginny smiled at her friend.

Neville blushed at his friend's remark.

"Did your date go as bad?" George asked Delaney. He had his protective moments of her.

"Chris was polite enough and he gave me flowers as well but I just couldn't even fake enjoying myself after.. " Delaney trailed off.

She was glad when Percy, the Weasley's third eldest clinked on his water glass.

"What is it, Percy?" Molly asked.

"You're going to be grandparents and uncles again." He smiled

"You're pregnant?" Molly asked her daughter in law Audrey.

Audrey nodded and said "I'm about two months."

Molly engulfed her son and his wife in a hug. Delaney was happy for them and happy for the distraction. Though she knew Neville was going to to ask her what she was going to say. The night was winding down.

"So, what were you going to say?" Neville asked they were sitting down on the Weasley's porch swing.

Delaney sighed, looked up at him and said "I couldn't enjoy myself knowing that you weren't enjoying yourself."

Neville nodded.

"It all started when she insulted your chosen career path. I tore into her when we went to loo."

Neville chuckled and said "I knew something had happened in the loo."

"That proves nothing good happens in the loo." Delaney giggled referring to the troll that they had fought in their first year.

Neville nodded.

"I told her how dare she insult your career choice and she said you could have much more than a flower shop. I told her it's your passion you could've been an auror like our friends but you followed your heart. Then she called you pathetic." Delaney said letting out a strangled sob at the last part.

Neville wrapped his arm around his emotional best friend. He liked that she was emotional.

"You're far from pathetic, Nev." Delaney said relaxing in her best friend's embrace.

"I know that, Laney."

Delaney smiled up at him.

"So, that's why you don't to see Christopher again?" He asked.

Delaney nodded.

"I encourage you to see him again if you want, don't let my horrible date hold you back." Neville told her.

Delaney considered her best friend's suggestion for a moment. The two friends sat on the porch for a few more minutes, untangled themselves from each other and went their separate ways. It was a few days later Delaney decided to call Chris. She dialed his number and put her phone to her ear.


	6. Just Another Day

Chapter 6: Just Another Day

* * *

It was a few days later Delaney decided to call Chris. She dialed his number and put her phone to her ear.

"Hello," Chris' voice greeted.

"Hi Chris, it's Delaney from the blind date," She said.

"Oh, I never expected you to call."

"Originally I wasn't going to, though I thought you were a great date," Delaney smiled, sincerely.

He breathed a sigh of relief and said. "I enjoyed your company. You want to meet up again?"

"That sounds good," Delaney agreed.

"How about in a few days at a tea house, I know you mentioned you like tea."

"Sounds good."

They smoothed out the details and hung up.

"I thought you said you didn't want to see him again," Susan said.

"I did."

Susan smirked knowingly and said. "What changed your mind?"

"I just thought about it for a while."

"Yeah right, Neville's probably the one who changed your mind. You'd do anything for that boy."

Delaney nodded they've had this discussion many times. Susan's right Delaney would do anything for Neville.

"I bet you would even bend over backwards for him," Susan smirked.

"We're best friends and have been since we were months old. That will never happen," Delaney said.

"Just keep living in your fantasy world. You have very strong feelings for him," Susan said bluntly.

Delaney shook her head in denial.

* * *

It was now the day she was going to meet Christopher at the tea house.

"Hey Chris." She greeted.

"Hi Delaney."

They sat down.

"I was wondering how you have a phone not a lot of wizards have a cell phone?" Delaney asked.

"I'm actually a transfer from America and the Wizarding world there is a lot more technologically advanced than Europe."

Delaney nodded interested.

"How about you?"

"I'm a half blood so I know a lot about muggle stuff," Delaney told him.

Chris nodded.

"What blood status are you?"

"I'm a halfblood also," He told her.

Delaney nodded and said. "Have you insisted to any of your wizard friends that they should get a cell phone?"

"A few but I'm not that persuasive."

Before Delaney could reply their tea and scones were delivered.

"What are these things?" Chris asked.

"They're called scones," Delaney told him.

"Oh, do they taste good?" He asked picking up the cookie like thing.

Delaney nodded and said. "They're delicious."

Chris took a bite and chewed it thoughtfully.

"What do you think?" Delaney asked.

"They're delicious."

Delaney nodded. They continued eating and talking.

"I had a lot of fun again."

Delaney nodded in agreement and they parted ways. She could see herself seeing a lot more of Christopher but just as friends.

* * *

It was a few days later Delaney was working when an old patient of hers parents walked up to her.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Kane," She greeted, warmly.

"Hello Delaney, you don't need to be so proper with us."

Delaney nodded and asked. "Is little Benji okay?"

Mrs. Kane nodded and said. "He's fine. Our cat just had kittens and he remembered you like cats and he insisted we give you one."

"I couldn't."

"We insist."

Delaney couldn't say no once they showed her the cat in the carrier. It was a adorable with big blue eyes staring up at her.

"She's part kneazle as well, we hope that doesn't matter."

Delaney shook her head and said. "No, it doesn't matter."

They smiled and handed her the carrier and some cat toys and cat food to start her off.

"Tell Benji, I say hi and thank you."

The couple nodded. This has been a great day. She was going over Neville's later today for their usual weekly get together.

"Nev?" She asked.

"Hey Laney," He smiled.

"Is it okay if I bring my new kitten over tonight?" She asked though she knew he couldn't say no to her.

"Sure, when and where did you get a kitten?"

"I'll explain later."

"Okay."

They continued talking and hung up. Delaney could sense there was something up but she didn't know what.


	7. Flora Irwin: The Ex

Chapter 7: Flora Irwin: The Ex

* * *

She apparated to Neville's house with her new kitten. She knocked on the door though she knew she didn't have to. The last person she wanted to see today opened the door. It was Neville's ex-girlfriend Flora Irwin. She was a ginger with coral green eyes. There goes her great day.

"Hey Laney," Neville said, appearing at the door next to Flora.

"Hey Nev."

He gave her a hug and said. "You remember Flora."

Delaney nodded and said. "I do, it's nice to see you again."

"You too," she said her Australian accent pronounced. Neville had met her when he was on of his treks to find new plants in Australia a few years ago.

"Come in," Neville said.

Delaney walked in.

"So, this is your new kitten?" Neville asked, looking down into the carrier.

Delaney nodded and said. "Yes, this is Charm."

"That's a cute name," Neville smiled.

"You know I've never really liked cats," Flora said, bluntly.

Charm hissed at Flora softly. At least someone in this house feels the same way Delaney does about Flora.

"Do you like cats, Nev?" Flora asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Neville just nodded and said."Well, I'll go get dinner."

"You need help?"

"No thank you, I can handle it."

"Okay."

He walked away. Delaney sat on the couch. Honestly, if it was anyone else crashing Neville and mine weekly dinner/movie night I would be fine. Out of Neville's ex-girlfriends, Flora was the one Delaney could not stand the most. Ginny and Luna were perfectly fine. Maybe it is the fact that Flora broke his heart in two. Yeah, that is it.

"So, how have you been?" Flora asked.

"Good, how about you?" Delaney asked trying to hide the resentment in her voice.

"Good."

"Here's the food," Neville said.

"Shouldn't we eat at the table." Flora said.

"We don't do that usually on nights like this but okay," Neville said.

Delaney sighed she liked it being casual not so formal. Delaney stood up and Charm meowed sadly.

"Sorry girl."

We walked to the table and sat down.

"It was delicious, did you make it Neville?" Flora asked.

Neville laughed softly and said. "You know I can't cook to save my life, my mum made it"

"So, it was leftovers?"

"You could say that."

Flora just shrugged and he got up and started to clear the plates.

"Each of you pick a movie and we'll choose," Neville suggested.

"Why are we using muggle technology anyway when we're witches and wizards?"

Delaney giggled Flora didn't know she was talking about herself.

"I guess you're right, Flora," Neville said

Delaney's mood changed to hurt. Neville always told her he liked using muggle devices.

"It's not like we don't always watch movies," Neville said trying to make her feel better but it did not work.

Delaney shrugged that was not the point she felt like he was choosing Flora over her. That broke her heart. She couldn't stay here and be ignored by her supposed best friend so she just left. Neville sat there in silence with Flora. Actually, he just noticed that Delaney was not on the other side of him. He sensed she was upset. He got up.

"Where are you going, Neville?" Flora asked.

"I'm going to go check on Laney."

"Who's Laney, I thought her name was Delaney?"

"It is, but that's my nickname for her."

"Okay."

Neville kissed Flora's cheek and looked for Delaney.


	8. The Arguement and aftermath

Chapter 8: The Argument and Aftermath

* * *

Neville found her outside on his porch swing.

"Laney, please talk to me," He begged.

She turned to Neville and asked. "Did you know she was coming?"

"Did I know Flora was coming?"

"No, the queen of England of course I mean Flora," Delaney snarked back.

Neville shook his head and said. "No, she just showed up on my doorstep."

"And you let her in?" Delaney asked her anger rising.

"That would've been rude if I didn't," Neville said.

"Sometimes you're a Gryffindor and a gentleman to fault." Delaney said.

Though she liked that Neville was a gentleman.

"I was raised that way."

"I know. Was she here when I called?" Delaney questioned.

Neville shook his head and said. "No, she wasn't here when you called. Where is this conversation going, Laney?"

"Tell me you're not thinking about getting back together with her?"

"I actually already did," Neville smiled, happily.

"So, that's why you've been choosing her over me all night."

"Don't make this about you, Laney."

"I'm not making this about myself, Neville Franklin!"

He knew he was in trouble when she used his middle name but he yelled at her anyway. "Yes you are," He insisted she had her moments of narcissism.

She glared at him and said. "Nev she broke your heart in two, I just don't want that to happen again."

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Laney," He said trying to reason with his former Hufflepuff best friend.

"Even the girls who use you for your fame then devastate you when they break up with you." Delaney asked. She knew he was trying to reason with her fair side but she can be stubborn when she knows she's right.

"I'm sure she's changed."

"I'm not so sure."

"Laney, are you still caught up in the fact that she is eight years older than us?"

"And that's another thing."

"Age is just a number," Neville said walking over to her.

"I know but when you're almost twenty-one and she's twenty-nine it just doesn't work," she said as she wandlessly summoned Charm's cat carrier. It was a good thing she was already in it.

"You never tell Remus that he was wrong for marrying a woman who is over a decade younger than him!" Neville exclaimed extremely upset and hurt.

"That's different."

"You just have a bloody double standard that's what it is!" He yelled at her which startled her. He's never yelled at her before.

That was the end of the conversation because she had apparated away and Neville walked in the house

"Everything okay, Neville?" Flora asked. He does not think she actually cared though.

"Delaney and I just had a fight."

"What was it about?"

"Just stuff."

"You don't need her," She said, latching onto him.

"Maybe you're right."

Flora just smiled and clinged to Neville.

Delaney apparated home with her cat carrier her eyes blurred with tears. She shrunk down by her door dramatically and started bawling. She has known Neville for almost twenty years but he has never made her cry as much as he did tonight. All those other times he has made her cry were from laughter not from being upset with him.

"Sweetie?" a voice asked.

She looked up to see her elderly muggle neighbor Mrs. Newman. Delaney has talked to her before she knew about Neville.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I don't want to inconvenience you with my relationship problems," Delaney sighed.

"Its' fine sweetie,"

"Okay,"

"Come in, I'll make you some tea."

"Okay," Delaney said getting up and grabbing Charm's cat carrier.

She led Delaney into her house and asked. "So, tell me what's wrong?"

"Well, I went over my friend Neville's house tonight."

"Oh, that sweet boy."

"He wasn't so sweet tonight," Delaney frowned.

"What happen?" she asked.

"Well, he had another girl over that just happened to be his ex-girlfriend," Delaney sighed.

"I thought you said you got along with his exes?"

Delaney nodded and said. "Yes, two of his exes are two of my best friends but this one I never got along with."

"She must've broken his heart if you don't like her."

"Yes, she devastated him when she broke up with him. I was there to pick up the pieces as always."

"I think you have a right to be this way, he means so much to you."

"He does mean so much to me," Delaney smiled.

"I sense you might be in love with him too."

Delaney almost spit out her tea.

Mrs. Newman smiled sweetly and said. "It's obvious, sweetie."

"It is?"

"You talk about him like I talked about my husband when I was your age."

Delaney just sipped on her tea silently denying that she was in love with Neville. She was not in love with him. They were best friends.

"Well, I should go its late."

"Okay, bye,"

"Thanks for the tea."

"It wasn't a problem."

Delaney gave her a hug and left. Delaney opened her door and walked in. It was late so she decided to get ready for bed.

She could not help but cry herself to sleep. She threw herself into work as a distraction.


	9. Jumping Through Hoops and UST

Chapter 9: Jumping Through Hoops and Unresolved Sexual Tension

* * *

It was now a few days after her argument with Neville. She was over Harry and Hermione's house.

"Is something on your mind, Lanes?" Hermione asked her friend.

She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Neville and I had an argument a couple nights ago."

"Really, you two rarely argue," she said.

She would know she would argue non-stop with Ron when we were in school. This is how most of their arguments ended with Hermione crying on Delaney or Harry's shoulder. Delaney guessed that's why they only dated a month after the war. It was either that or she finally admitted she was in love with Harry.

"I know."

"What was it about?"

"Well, it was our weekly dinner/movie night, I went over, and you will never guess who was there."

"One of his exes but the only you don't like is -"

"Flora," Delaney said, filling in the blank.

"She was there, what was she doing there?" She asked you could hear the disgust in her voice. None of their friends had liked her.

"Neville told me she just showed up on his doorstep."

"And he let her in?"

"Yes, he did but you how the Gryffindor men are, " Delaney said.

"That was a mistake."m

"Tell me about it," Delaney sighed again.

Delaney continued telling Hermione the story. She was practically livid when Harry arrived home form work. Delaney was her first female friend they had met on the train.

"What's going on?"

"Harry, do you mind if I castrate and hex your god brother?"

Harry looked at his fiancée and friend surprised and asked. "What did that prat do?"

Delaney recounted the story to her friend.

"So, my god brother got back together with the one girl who broke his heart and used him for his fame. That would be like me getting back together with Mia," Harry said angrily, referring to the girl he had dated for about six months after the war.

"Yep, he did."

"And I never thought he would hurt you in the process, you two have been best friends since you were babies."

Delaney smiled gently at her friend and said. "Thanks."

"Not a problem."

"So, is that a yes or no can I hex and castrate him?" Hermione asked.

Harry laughed at his fiancée and said. "No, you can't love."

Hermione huffed while Delaney and Harry laughed.

"Isn't he your best man for the wedding?" Delaney asked.

Harry nodded.

"That means I'll have to walk with that prat," Delaney sighed.

Harry nodded and said. "But you two never stay mad at each other for very long. That medal goes to Hermione and Ron."

Hermione smacked her fiancé on the arm playfully.

* * *

It was now about a week later and Delaney was at work when she heard her name.

"You called?" She asked Susan.

"Neville's here."

"Tell him, I don't want to talk to him," She said, crossing her arms across her chest. He hurt her and he's going to have to jump through more hoops than this.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me, Laney," Neville pleaded.

"You think you can just use my nickname that you've called me since we were toddlers and I will gladly accept your apology, you thought wrong," Delaney said, marching up to him, poking him angrily in the chest with her finger while avoiding eye contact she knew she would do just that if she looked into his baby blue eyes.

Neville could kill Voldemort's snake but his very angry best friend scared him more than anything.

"Oh, I love the smell of unresolved sexual tension in the morning," Susan laughed.

Delaney turned and glared at Susan. That shut her up. Neville just sighed and left.


	10. Forgiveness

Chapter 10: Forgiveness

* * *

Delaney was home alone a few days later when the doorbell rang. She answered it to face Galen.

"Hi Delaney."

"Hi Gale."

"These are for you from Neville," He said handing her a bouquet of beautiful flowers.

"I don't want them," She said, crossing her arms angrily.

Galen shrugged and said. "I'll just leave them here then." He said leaving them on her end table.

"Thanks."

Galen nodded and left. Delaney was going to throw them away until she noticed the card. She caved and started to read it. It read:

_Delaney,_

_This is the first birthday that we're not spending together in a while. But I know that's completely my fault. I'm so sorry about the way I treated you. You didn't deserve the way I treated you. I know you're just trying to protect me like we've always done. You will always be my best friend, confidante, the second most important woman in my life besides my mum. By the way she says hi and happy birthday. I know you don't have a double standard that just came out in anger. I'm guessing you told Harry and Hermione because Hermione threatens to hex and castrate me almost every time I see her._

_Your ashamed best friend,_

_Neville Franklin Longbottom_

Delaney teared up at the card. She didn't even need to look into his baby blue eyes to become putty in his calloused and strong hands. Ugh, It wasn't supposed to be this easy.

* * *

It was now a couple nights later, she was going out to dinner with my coworkers. A few minutes into dinner, Delaney noticed Neville and Flora a couple tables away. No, she did not plan this.

"Oh, look who it is," Susan said, following Delaney's glance.

Delaney kicked her under the table.

Susan groaned and said. "Ouch."

"You didn't plan this did you?" Aria, another of her coworkers said.

"No, of course not."

"I find that hard to believe."

Before she could respond, the server brought them their drinks.

"May I take your order?"

They ordered. Every now and then, Delaney would steal a look at Neville and Flora.

"Stop staring, I'm starting to think you're jealous," Susan said, smirking at her best friend.

"I'm more worried than jealous."

"Why she seems nice," Aria said.

"Not helping," Delaney said.

She shrugged.

"Flora has him eating out of the palm of her hand all over again," Delaney said frustration evident in her voice.

"Maybe she's changed." said another one of her coworkers one of the ones who actually knew the whole story.

Delaney groaned and said. "Again, not helping."

"I think you're worried because you're jealous."

Delaney asked. "How does that make sense?"

"You're just worrying to cover up the fact that you're jealous," Susan smirked again.

"Oh, shut it. That firewhiskey is going to your head," Delaney said.

"Whatever you say."

They continued eating.

* * *

Delaney still hasn't told Neville that she had forgiven him yet. That would hopefully change tonight though.

"Neville?" She asked walking in his flower shop.

"Sorry, Delaney he just left." Gale said.

Delaney sighed and said. "Where was he going?"

"On a date with Flora," He frowned.

Delaney nodded and started to walk out of the shop but he caught up with her.

"If you want some company, I'd be happy to stay with you."

Delaney nodded she had always liked Galen. She agreed to stay with him. They talked and laughed. Galen's cell phone rang. She didn't realize he had a cell phone.

"Okay, boss," He said as he hung up.

Delaney looked at him and said. "I take it that was Neville?"

"Yes."

"How did his date go?"

Galen sighed and said. "He said she cancelled at the last minute."

"That's horrible."

Galen smirked to himself he knew this was just a cover. She was happy that his date didn't go well. Not because she like to see him hurt but for the opposite reason. Neville and Flora went on a few more dates and they went off without a hitch. Delaney went on a few dates too but none of them turned into anything. Neville still didn't know that Delaney had forgiven him.

She still needed a date for Harry and Hermione's wedding so she walked into Fred and George's shop a few days later.

"Hi Lanes," George greeted, hugging her.

"Hi George."

Before he could respond two familiar faces walked in.

"Justin? Chris?" Delaney asked smiling at her ex-boyfriend and her friend.

She had dated Justin briefly in their sixth year. Since Justin was a muggle born he couldn't come back for their seventh year actually that's one reason why they broke up. So she hadn't heard much from him. She didn't even know he survived the war but apparently he did. That's a relief.

"It's nice to see you again, Delaney," Justin smiled at his ex-girlfriend.

"You too, Justin."

"So, everyone standing here you've dated." George laughed.

Delaney blushed sheepishly.

"We never dated, we're just friends," Chris said.

Everyone nodded.

"Does anyone want to grab lunch, I'm starving. I've been slaving away all day," George laughed.

"I could eat," Delaney said, agreeing with her ginger friend.

The other two guys nodded.


	11. Lunch and Dates

Chapter 11: Lunch and Dates

* * *

They walked to a nearby restaurant. They were seated.

"So, are you still single?" Justin asked Delaney.

"Yes, I am."

Justin looked surprised.

"Why do you look so surprised, Justin?"

Justin laughed nervously running his hand through his blond hair and said. "I mean you're a beautiful, smart girl. I'm just surprised Neville hasn't plucked up his courage and asked you out. I swore to Hannah and Ernie that you two would be shacked up by the time we graduated."

Delaney blushed again and said. "You could tell Neville fancied me?"

"Next to Herbology and his mum, you're the next important thing in his life," George smiled at Delaney.

"Did he give you the 'don't hurt my best friend talk' too?" Justin asked George.

"Oh, he did. Though you guys were two years younger than me. I had never been so scared in my life. I never thought a guy like Neville could be so intimidating," George chuckled.

"Me too."

"Neville seemed nice when I met him on our double date," Chris said, confused.

Justin and George said. "That's because you didn't see him angry."

"I can be the same way when it comes to be Neville's girlfriends or potential girlfriends." Delaney said. Though she knew Ginny well enough that she wouldn't hurt him.

"Well, I did give Neville the same talk when he asked Ginny to the ball but I wasn't as intimidating," George laughed.

"Is that what happened in the loo you were telling Gabi off?" Chris asked Delaney.

George turned to Delaney and said. "Yeah, you never finished telling us that a few months ago."

Delaney told the boys the story as their food arrived.

"You're just as protective as Neville is," Justin said.

Delaney nodded proudly.

"So, Neville runs his own flower shop?" Justin asked.

Delaney nodded again and said. "I'm so proud of him for following his heart."

"For the most part at least," George said, smirking at Delaney.

Delaney blushed and said. "Oh, I need a date for Harry and Hermione's wedding."

"Potter and Granger are getting married?" Justin asked.

"Yep." Delaney said popping the 'P'.

Justin shook his head laughing and said. "I saw that coming from our second year though it looked like Ron liked her too."

"They was the longest month of our lives. They were always arguing." Delaney said then continued. "I now understand why you two didn't have the courage to break up with me since you were afraid of what Neville would do to you."

"And you ended up breaking our hearts, you're such a heartbreaker," George teased.

Delaney didn't know if she should believe the ginger prankster or not. If she really did she's sorry.

"I'm just kidding, Lane," George assured her.

Delaney glanced at Justin but he didn't say anything maybe that was the truth for him.

They paid and left.

"So, who wants to go to Harry and Hermione's wedding with me?" Delaney asked.

"I guess I'll go, if you twist my arm." George laughed.

Delaney hugged her ginger friend and said. "Thank you, George."

"Not a problem, Lannie."

Delaney looked at her watch and said "I should get back to work."

The boys said goodbye to her and she apparated away.

* * *

It was a few days later Delaney was back at Neville's shop with Gale. Neville had another date with Flora. Delaney noticed a new plant on the shelf.

"You weren't supposed to see that," Gale said, covering up the plant.

Delaney shrugged not wanting to ask why.

A few hours later Gale's cell phone rang. It was Neville again.

"How did this date go?" Delaney asked.

Galen sighed and said "It never happened."

"She cancelled again?" Delaney asked angrily. This girl was getting on her last nerve she was ready to hex her to oblivion.

"Not exactly, she stood him up."

Delaney sighed sadly that's even worse than her canceling. She could just imagine Neville sitting there in his best outfit looking very dapper and attractive. The sad look in his big blue eyes when he found out she wasn't coming was probably similar to a kicked puppy. It pulled at her heartstrings she hated to think of her best friend sad.

"Delaney?" Gale asked.

"What?"

"You were staring into space probably thinking of Neville," He smirked at her.

Delaney blushed and a few minutes later she apparated away just in time for Neville to miss her.

"Hey boss," Gale greeted.

"Hey Gale," He sighed.

Gale hated to see his boss and friend sad especially when he knew that there was a girl right under Neville's nose that would never stand him up or cancel on him unless it was for a good reason.

"We're friends right?" Neville asked.

"Of course."

"I don't know why I even took Flora back maybe it was the exotic accent that I fell for hook, line and sinker again because she doesn't even hold a candle to -" Neville trailed off.

"Delaney," Gale supplied, smirking at his lovesick boss.

Neville blushed and questioned. "It's that obvious?"

"It's been obvious from the first day I met the two of you."

Neville sighed and said. "Too bad Delaney hasn't forgiven me yet and of course I'm still with Flora."

Galen smirked to himself. He knew he should tell his boss and friend that Delaney had forgiven him a long time ago. That would take care of one Neville's problems.

"Why is this plant covered it's not supposed to be covered," Neville said uncovering the new plant.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it's still okay," Neville said, inspecting the plant.

Galen nodded.

It was now time for the rehearsal dinner for Harry and Hermione's wedding in late September.

"We can't have our best man and maid of honor at each other's throats. You have to apologize to Delaney. Neville," Harry said.

"Don't you think I've tried, Harry. But I've gotten no response," Neville sighed, sadly readjusting the plant in his arms.

"I'm guessing this plant is the last resort," Harry said looking at the plant.

Neville nodded.

Delaney and Hermione were having the same conversation.

"Have you forgiven Neville yet?" Hermione asked.

Delaney smirked to herself but Hermione was very observant she asked. "You've already forgiven him haven't you?"

"Yes, the minute I read the card he sent me with the first bouquet of flowers." Delaney said wandlessly summoning the card from her purse and handing it to Hermione to read. Hermione blushed at the last sentence.

"Do you still feel like that now?"

"No," She laughed.

Delaney laughed along with her.

"What's so funny, ladies?" Harry asked, grinning at his fiancée and friend.

"Just girl stuff Harry," Hermione lied, giving the card back to Delaney.

Harry just nodded and said. "I think we should leave these two alone to sort out their differences."

Hermione smirked at Delaney as she left with Harry.

"Hey Laney," Neville smiled at his best friend.

Delaney crossed her arms in mock anger and said. "Hey Nev."

Neville looked at his best friend's body language and saw a small smirk on her beautiful lips. He also noticed a familiar card in her hand.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Delaney questioned a full blown smirk on her face now.

"I'm sorry, Laney," He said.

"Anything else?"

"Do you forgive me?"

Delaney broke and started to giggle and said. "Nev, you've been forgiven since my birthday."

"Really, I have. Why haven't you told me?"

Delaney giggled again and said. "I've tried but when I went to the shop both times you were on a date with her."

"So, did you know about those two dates?" Neville asked.

Delaney nodded sadly and said. "I'm so sorry that she put you through that."

"Thanks."

"What's that plant in your arms?" Delaney asked him interested. She had seen it at the shop it was the one that Gale had covered up.

Neville smiled and said. "It's a new flower I cultivated called the Laney Rose."

Delaney gasped and asked. "You named a flower after me?"

"Of course, I figured it was either go big or go home to get you to forgive me," He chuckled lightly. Though there wasn't a point to it now but Delaney still deserved it.

"It's beautiful." Delaney said inspecting the flower. It had beautiful red and yellow petals.

"Just like my best friend," Neville smiled at her. That caused Delaney to blush Gryffindor-red.

Neville smiled at the scarlet tinge on his best friend's cheeks. She looked so cute.

"Stop it Neville, you're with Flora," he chided himself.

Delaney got her blush under control and asked. "So, I'm guessing you're bringing Flora to the wedding."

"Yes, if she doesn't cancel on me or stand me up," Neville sighed.

Delaney nodded.

"Who are you going to bring?"

"A certain ginger prankster."

"George?"

Delaney nodded.

"This is going to be like the Yule Ball except I'm not taking Ginny. Though Flora is a ginger," Neville said.

"I didn't think of it that way."

Neville nodded and asked. "Do you want to make people think that we didn't make up?"

"Too late, Nev. Hermione already knows I forgave you ages ago."

Neville nodded.

"Put down that plant so I can hug you," Delaney ordered.

"Someone's Ms. Bossy Boots," Neville smirked at her.

Delaney smirked back at him as he put the plant down and they shared a hug.

"Now we won't have our maid of honor and best man at each other's throats."

Delaney took this opportunity to reach around her best friends neck and pretend to strangle him but of course Neville ruined it by laughing. That caused Delaney to laugh too. The rehearsal dinner went perfectly fine.


	12. The Potter Wedding

Chapter 12: The Potter Wedding

* * *

It was time for the wedding.

"You look quite beautiful, Delaney," George smiled at her.

"Thanks, George."

"I think Neville would agree despite his current status," He said, looking at her blonde best friend behind him.

Delaney blushed.

George chuckled and whispered. "If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're using me to make Neville jealous."

"I mean I usually wouldn't do that but I'm desperate," Delaney told him. She hated to use anyone like this.

"I just want you to be happy, Lannie. That's why I'll help you make Neville jealous."

"Thanks, George," Delaney smiled at her ginger friend hugging him.

They separated. Delaney noticed that Flora wasn't with Neville.

"Hey Nev."

"Hey Laney," he smiled, hugging his best friend.

George walked up behind Delaney and wrapped his arms around her playfully.

"You're going to wrinkle my dress, George," Delaney giggled.

Neville eyed his best friend and her ex-boyfriend.

"Where's Flora?" Delaney asked.

"She should be here soon," Neville said.

"Okay."

Neville was still surprised at the interaction George and Delaney had. Even when they were dating back in their fourth year and his sixth. They weren't very affectionate or at least he never saw them being affectionate which he was very thankful for now. Though George was the lucky guy that was Delaney's first kiss.

"Something wrong, Neville?" Ginny asked.

"Did Delaney and George get back together?" Neville asked his friend.

Delaney and George have been broken up since the summer of fifth year. So that's about five years. Though they remained friends.

Ginny glanced over at her elder brother and her friend. This was new to her as well.

"Gin?"

"I don't think so, Neville."

Neville nodded. That's a relief. Flora still hadn't arrived once the wedding started.

Neville walked down the aisle with Delaney. She sure looked beautiful especially with that wide smile gracing her face. He glanced over at George he didn't seem too phased at the fact that his possible girlfriend was on the arm of someone else. Neville and Delaney reached the alter. Next was Ron and Ginny, next were Luna and her boyfriend Rolf. Lastly, Hermione who was on the arm of her already crying father. The wedding was absolutely beautiful.

"You may kiss the bride and I declare you bonded for life."

Harry and Hermione shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Everyone cheered.

At at the reception, Hermione threw her bouquet and it landed straight in Delaney's hands like it was made for her. She couldn't help but blush. Neville was expecting her to glance over at George but he found himself pleasantly surprised when her hazel eyes were staring intently at him. Ginny walked over to Delaney.

"Hey Gin."

"Delaney, you're not using my brother just to make Neville jealous are you?" Ginny asked bluntly.

Before Delaney could respond George said. "Yes, she is but before you get upset Gin. It was my idea."

"I think it's working. He asked if you two were back together before the wedding started," Ginny laughed.

Delaney giggled. When it came to plants Neville was a genius but when it came to girls he was so clueless.

"Though, I think the cover was blown when you caught the bouquet and were staring at him instead of me," George laughed.

Delaney blushed and said. "I couldn't help but notice Flora hasn't showed up."

Ginny and George nodded. Delaney walked over to her best friend and sat down next to him.

"Hey Laney," He sighed.

"Hey Nev," She smiled at him.

Neville sighed again and said. "I don't need your pity."

"This isn't pity," Delaney replied.

She didn't need to read muggle psychology books to recognize her best friend's defense mechanism he's used it on her many times over the years.

"I'm sorry, I'm just upset Flora said she'd come."

Delaney smiled at her obviously sad best friend it tugged at her heartstrings. She was right he looked like a kicked puppy. A very dapper and attractive kicked puppy but nonetheless a kicked puppy.

"I think a dance would cheer me up especially if it's with you," He said softly, glancing at his best friend.

Delaney didn't respond she just took his calloused hand in hers and they walked to the dance floor. They started dancing.

"May I cut in?" Flora asked curtly.

"Let us finish the dance, Flora," Neville told her fiercely.

"I will not, you're my boyfriend you shouldn't be dancing with anyone but me," She said her hands on her hips.

Neville had been in a great mood while dancing with his best friend this just ruined it.

"I suggest you take this elsewhere, Flora," Harry said only addressing his god brother's girlfriend because he knew Neville well enough to know that he didn't want to cause a scene at his god brother's wedding.

Flora glared at Harry and just walked away. Once they finished the dance being the dutiful boyfriend he was Neville went to go look for Flora. Delaney was dancing with George now but they were just like friends would do. After that dance it was time for Hermione's father to give his speech. Delaney knew after this was the best man and maid of honor speech. They were doing their speech together. Delaney decided to go look for Neville.


	13. The Next Morning

Chapter 13: The Next Morning

* * *

She found him in an empty room with the door closed.

"Nev?" She asked sweetly knocking on the door softly.

"I'm fine, oh Laney is that you?" He asked his voice hoarse, like he had been crying.

"Yes, it's me."

"You can come in if you want," He said, softly as he audibly sniffed.

Delaney walked in to see Neville, his usual sparkling crystal blue eyes were blood shot and his face was tear stained.

"Nev, what's wrong?"

"She -she - she," he blubbered.

Delaney sat down and took his calloused hand in hers and soothed. "Just get it all out, Nev."

Neville just started to sob as Delaney stroked his blonde hair.

"Flora's been cheating on me, that's why she's stood me up and cancelled on me so many times," He said, letting the tears fall freely down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Nev."

"I feel so stupid," Neville sighed.

"Neville Franklin, you're an amazing guy if anyone was stupid it's Flora for doing this to you," Delaney said resting her hand and his tear stained cheek and wiping a few tears away.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do."

"You're not just saying that because you're my best friend?" He asked lying his head in his best friend's lap.

Delaney shook her head and said. "Of course not, I mean it from the bottom of my heart."

"I should've believed you when you said she didn't deserve a second chance," Neville sighed, looking up at Delaney.

"You learned your lesson."

"I sure did."

Before Delaney could respond there was a knock on the door.

"You two okay in there, we get the muggle tradition that the best man and the maid of honor hook up at weddings but please refrain yourselves. Especially because said best man is taken," George laughed.

"Not anymore I'm not," Neville sighed.

"Just come in," Delaney said.

George and Ginny walked in. Ginny was the first to notice their position. Neville was lying down with his head on Delaney's lap. She didn't find this too weird because they've always fallen asleep in similar positions. She also noticed that Neville had a tear stained face and his eyes were blood shot.

"What happened, Neville?" Ginny asked her friend.

"Flora had been cheating on me this whole time," Neville said.

"Where is she so I can hex her to oblivion!" Ginny said glancing around the room.

Delaney nodded in agreement and said. "I want a piece of her too."

Neville smiled at his best friend and a girl who was like a little sister to him and said. "I'm a lucky guy."

"You better believe it," Ginny and Delaney smiled at him. Delaney had the urge to kiss his cheek but she held back.

"So, are you up for doing the best man speech?" George asked Neville.

"Not particularly but I can push through it with Delaney by my side," Neville smiled at Delaney causing her to blush Gryffindor red. So adorable.

"Okay, then."

The four some left the room. Delaney and Neville gave their speech. It was a great speech. Neville yawned awhile later.

"Tired, Nev?" Delaney asked her sleepy best friend.

Neville nodded. Delaney giggled she always thought Neville was even more adorable when he was sleepy.

Delaney and Neville said goodbye to everyone and apparated home. The one thing about Neville is that when he's really tired he gets really touchy feely not that Delaney minded. It's like his emotions poured out even more when he was tired.

"Thanks for tonight, by the way," Neville said as he curled up on her couch.

"You're welcome, my sleepy lion," Delaney smiled.

"Goodnight, my sweet badger," He said as his blue eyes closed.

She tucked him in and went up to bed. She was exhausted too.

* * *

The next morning she woke up and changed into her clothes for the day.

She padded down the stairs to see Neville was still fast asleep on her couch. She also noticed that Charm was sleeping peacefully on his chest. That's adorable. He had a hard night last night so she decided to let him sleep. She walked to the kitchen to see the tea was already prepared.

"Good morning, Delaney."

She turned to lock eyes with her best friend's mum and said. "Alice, you startled me."

"Sorry, sweetie."

"It must run in the family, Neville did the same thing to me earlier this year." Delaney said.

Alice nodded and handed Delaney some tea. The two women started chatting.

"Is it Christmas I have the privilege of seeing my two favorite women this morning." Neville exclaimed happily walking into the kitchen and kissing his mum's cheek and hugging Delaney.

"Morning sweetie," Alice smiled at how happy her son was.

He grabbed some tea as well and leaned against the counter between his mum and Delaney.

"How was the wedding last night?" Alice asked her son and his best friend.

"It was fine, mum." Neville said rather quickly.

Delaney eyed her best friend. Alice noticed the way she was looking at him.

"What happened sweetie?"

Neville sighed, starting running his fingers through his hair and said "At first I thought Flora had stood me up but she conveniently arrived while I was dancing with Laney. She got upset and Harry told her to take it elsewhere. She just stormed away but after the dance I followed her. We fought and she confessed she has been cheating on me this whole time and left. I found myself in an empty room alone sobbing my eyes out." Neville stopped and turned to Delaney and continued "A few minutes later I hear a knock on the door at first I thought it was Harry so I try to sober up but it's Laney and she comes in and comforts me," Neville smiled causing Delaney to blush.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, honey," Alice said hugging her son.

"Thanks mum, but I know you never liked her and neither did dad," Neville said. His parents had made it obvious that they didn't like his ex.

Alice nodded and said. "I think Delaney would share our sentiments we didn't like that she broke your heart."

"I've learned my lesson trust me," Neville said.

Alice nodded again and said. "She was never good enough for our baby boy."

Neville blushed and Delaney smirked at him.

"Would you like me to make you two some breakfast?" Alice asked.

Neville nodded and said. "That sounds great, mum."

"I agree, Alice."

"Okay."

The two friends went back to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Did you have a nice rest?" Delaney asked.

Neville nodded and said. "I did."

"I noticed Charm was sleeping on your chest," Delaney smiled at Neville.

"She knows her daddy," He chuckled.

Delaney smirked and said. "When did my cat become our child?"

Neville just chuckled again his baby blue eyes twinkling.

"Don't you have to get to work?"

Neville leaned back nonchalantly against the wall, laced his fingers behind his head and said. "It pays off to be the boss."

Delaney giggled and pushed her best friend playfully. Neville smirked and just started to tickle his best friend. Suddenly, it was like they were back at Hogwarts.

"Alright you two, it's time to eat." Alice smirked at her son and his best friend. Neville stopped tickling Delaney, stood up and offered her his arm and escorted her to the table.


	14. The Last Appearance of Flora

Chapter 14: The Last Appearance of Flora

* * *

The table was filled with what looked like a delicious breakfast. Neville pulled out Delaney's chair and she sat down. Neville sat down next to her.

"This is delicious, mum," Neville complimented.

"Thanks, sweetie."

"Nev, can you try and get the food in your mouth. You've been hanging out with Ron too much." Delaney laughed.

Neville just smirked. Delaney's cell phone went off. She summoned it and answered the phone. Work rarely called her on her phone but that changed today.

"I need to get work, it's an emergency," Delaney said standing up.

"Okay."

"Thanks for breakfast, Alice," Delaney said.

"Not a problem."

Delaney left in the flurry she kissed Neville's cheek. This shocked him but he didn't mind at all he liked the way her lips felt on his cheek. This left Neville and Alice to do the dishes and feed Charm.

"Hey girl," Neville greeted his best friend's kitten.

She just meowed and wound around his legs. He petted her and poured some food in her bowl. She meowed in thanks and started to eat.

"So, when are you going to tell Delaney how you feel about her?" Alice asked sweetly but bluntly.

Neville blushed.

"Your dad and I both know you've been pining for her since your fifth year," Alice said.

Neville sighed and said. "It's not that simple mum; we've been best friends for so long it will ruin our friendship if she doesn't feel the same way."

"I know, but you two would be so cute together," Alice gushed.

Neville just smiled. Just then there was a knock on the door. The mother and son looked at each other confused who could that be. Neville decided to answer it but that was a huge mistake. How did she find out where Delaney's house is?

"Hello Neville."

"Hi, how did you find my best friend's house?" Neville asked curtly crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. If you didn't know Neville personally you find this intimidating but Neville is a big softie especially when it comes to Delaney.

"One of her co-workers told me," She said.

Neville was confused. Susan wouldn't do this to them but who would. He also had a sneaking suspicion that Delaney didn't actually need to go work today. She rarely worked on Saturdays since she was supposed to have the weekend off. It was just a ploy to get Delaney out of the house so he would be alone. Though she had no idea that his mum was here too.

"Can we talk?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Neville frowned and said. "Don't you dare use that act on me, I'm not falling for it."

Flora reached over and started to run her hands down Neville's biceps. He flinched at her touch.

"Everything okay over here?" Alice asked.

Neville sighed in relief.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Longbottom," Flora said in a syrupy sweet voice.

Alice frowned and growled. "I suggest you take your hands off my son or you'll pay."

"You can't even defend yourself you need your mummy to defend you," Flora sneered at the mother and son as she continued to run her hands down Neville's biceps.

"I can't believe you had the gall to come to my house and harass my best friend and his mother," Delaney said ,stalking up to Flora wand out.

"You were supposed to be working."

Delaney glared at her best friend's ex- girlfriend and said. "I had a suspicion that I actually didn't need to work today. Especially because they rarely call me on my cell phone."

"You want to duel me, just try it," Flora sneered.

"You're not worth it, please leave or I have an auror right here," Delaney said referring to Alice.

Flora sneered again and said "What do have to charge me with?"

"We can charge you for practically stalking my son," Alice said.

Flora spluttered and said. "I did nothing of the sort."

"And I suppose this is just a casual visit," Delaney snarked back at her angrily her hands on her hips. Neville kind of thought Delaney looked quite attractive when she was angry but only when that anger wasn't directed at him.

Alice just took Flora away. Good, they were done with her.

"That's a relief," Delaney said as she walked in her house with Neville following her.

Neville nodded in agreement and said. "It pays to have an auror in the family."

"Two well known aurors for that matter. "

Neville nodded and said. "I have to tell you something that I said the night we had our fight though I know that's over and done with."

"What's that, Nev?"

"Flora told me that I didn't need you and I just agreed with her. I'm so sorry," He admitted, ashamed.

Delaney nodded still silent.

"You have to understand that was right after the fight I was upset."

Delaney just hugged her best friend and said. "I know you well enough that I know you just said it in anger."

Neville smiled and said. "Like I told you in that card, you'll always be my best friend, confidante and the second most important woman in my life."

"Besides your mum."

Neville nodded.


	15. Confessions of a Badger

Chapter 15: Confessions of a Badger

* * *

Delaney was having lunch with Ginny and Luna a few days later. They were two of her best friends and Neville's ex-girlfriends. He dated Ginny in her third year and his fourth year. He dated Luna right around the same time that Delaney had dated Justin.

"I'm still surprised that you talked Neville into getting a mobile phone," Ginny said, messing with the unknown contraption.

"Well, I'm not," Luna said, bluntly.

"Why is that Luna?" Delaney asked.

Luna sighed like it was the most obvious thing ever and said. "That boy would do anything for you and then some. He's practically had the stamp 'Property of Delaney Romero' stamped on him since your guys' sixth year."

Delaney blushed and said. "I would do the same for him."

"There must be loads of sexual tension when you're around each other as well," Luna smirked at her blushing friend.

"There's none of that anytime or anywhere," Delaney denied.

Ginny shook her head and said. "I highly doubt that. I can sense it whenever you're over my house."

Delaney sighed and said. "Okay, okay. I've been in love with Neville since our fifth year."

"Yes, we got you to admit it!" Ginny cheered.

Delaney blushed again and said. "You're the first ones I've told that I fancy Neville."

* * *

It was a few days later and Delaney was at work.

"Somebody's here to see you, Healer Romero." The receptionist said.

That surprised Delaney. She was expecting it to be Neville but she was pleasantly surprised to see Justin.

"Hey Justin." Delaney greeted.

"Hey Delaney." He smiled.

"What's up?"

"Do you have a moment to talk?"

Delaney nodded and said. "It's just in time for my lunch hour, actually."

"Alright."

Delaney finished up and they walked down to the cafeteria.

"So, what do you need to talk about?"

Justin took a sip of his drink and said. "You know the minute I saw you the innocent crush I had on you came rushing back. I knew even back then I was a winner at a losing game. I saw the longing looks you gave Neville but I think he may have been oblivious to them at least at the time. The brief time we dated back in sixth year was wonderful. I was heartbroken when we had to break up because I couldn't return to school because of Voldemort."

"So, the innocent crush is gone?"

Justin nodded.

* * *

It was a few days later Delaney was on the phone with Neville.

"Hey you'll never guess who came to visit me at work a few days ago."

"Who?"

"Justin, actually this is the second time I've seen him."

"So, he lived through the war?" Neville asked. He didn't mean to sound surprised but he did. Out of Delaney's exes he had to worry about Justin now. George had already told him Delaney and him were just friends. He was just been her date the wedding.

"Yes, he did."

They continued talking. Delaney had forgotten that Justin was a painter until he gave her a painting of them to keep. She knew it was just a friendly painting just by the comical pose they were in. For some reason she never told Neville it was just a painting between friends.

* * *

Neville was over Harry and Hermione's about two weeks later.

"So, I'm totally convinced that Justin wants Delaney back."

"Really, what makes you think he wants her back?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Neville asked with slight annoyance.

"You know what I mean, don't get all defensive of Delaney," Harry said. Though he gets equally as defensive of Hermione.

"He gave her a painting of them."

Harry nodded and asked. "Justin paints?"

"Yes he does."

"I guess you learn something new everyday," Harry shrugged.

"Usually I wouldn't be so concerned over a painting but I remember that's how their first relationship began in sixth year," Neville said.

"I'm sure it meant nothing, mate."

"I hope so." Neville sighed.

"Why are you so concerned that he wants her back?" Harry smirked knowingly at his god brother. Neville was hopelessly in love with Delaney and he knew it.

"No reason," Neville stated, rather quickly.

Harry just smirked again and said."Just keep telling yourself that, mate."


	16. Bad News and Visitors

Chapter 16: Water Fights, Dinner, Oh My

* * *

It was now a couple days later, Delaney and Neville were meeting for pizza per Neville's request since he hadn't had his pizza fix in a while.

"Hey Nev."

"Hey Laney," Neville smiled giving her a hug.

She smiled.

"Let's get a table."

She nodded and they got a table. The server came a few minutes later and they ordered.

"Why don't we go play some games while we wait?"

"Okay," Neville nodded.

They got up and walked to the games. Neville saw one of those claw machines.

"Perfect," He thought to himself as he fiddled with the muggle coins in his trouser pocket. They walked to play the games.

"Well, I'm bored I'm going back to the table," Delaney said a few minutes later.

"Okay."

"Maybe you should come back too I'm sure the pizza will come in a couple minutes," Delaney suggested.

"I'll be there in a couple minutes."

She nodded and walked away as Neville continued playing the machine.

"Pizza's ready, Neville."

"Coming!"

"Okay."

Neville walked back to the table.

"So, did you win anything?"

Neville showed her a small stuffed badger. He knew she couldn't resist any type of stuffed animal but especially a badger. Despite being in her early twenties but he found it rather endearing.

"That's adorable."

"I'm glad you like it, it's yours," He grinned at her.

"It's mine?" Delaney asked surprised.

"Yes, it is I won it for you."

"Thanks."

"No problem, Laney," Neville smiled at his best friend as he gave her the first piece of pizza per stayed a little longer then left.

* * *

It was now a couple weeks after Delaney and Neville had pizza together. She was over his house.

"Nev?" she asked.

"Yes, Laney?"

"Why have you been acting this way?" she asked concerned looking up at him.

"Acting what way?" Neville asked confused.

"Like you're trying to outdo Justin?"

"You deserve it, Laney" He smiled.

"Neville, what else is there?" she pressed.

"I'm convinced he wants you back."

"You really think he wants me back?" She smirked but Neville missed it.

"Yes."

"I broke his heart; I do not think he is as naive as you were to give a girl that broke his heart another chance," she teased

Neville walked over to her and grabbed her playfully and said. "That's a low blow."

"I know, sorry."

"Just for that, Augumenti!" Neville exclaimed as water blasted out of his wand.

Delaney giggled and said. "It's on now."

They had a water fight with their wands. They both ended up soaked.

"That was fun." Delaney giggled.

"Somebody has the giggles, Laney," Neville laughed.

He loved to hear her beautiful laugh. He could listen to it all day if he had the chance. Delaney casted some drying spells on her and Neville's clothes. They just watched some TV and lounged around for the rest of the day.

* * *

It was a few days later Neville was at work. A Hogwarts owl flew in. Neville wondered an owl from Hogwarts was doing here. He paid for the letter and read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Longbottom,_

_I have some dire news to report. Your beloved mentor and friend Professor Sprout has sadly passed away. It was all the sudden. Please come to Hogwarts as soon as you can._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Neville dropped the letter in shock as the little bell on the door went off. He didn't even look up but he felt Laney's presence next to him in a second.

"What's wrong, Nev?" She asked.

"Professor Sprout died," He told her.

Delaney didn't reply she just hugged him tightly and stroked his blonde hair. He allowed himself to break down in her arms. Delaney was upset too though she wasn't as close to Professor Sprout as Neville was it still hurt her. Professor Sprout was her head of house after all.

"Will you come to Hogwarts with me?" He asked hoarsely.

"Of course."

Neville sobered up as they separated and apparated to Hogwarts.

"Mr. Longbottom." McGonagall said.

"Headmistress."

McGonagall turned to Delaney and said."I see as always Ms. Romero isn't far behind."

Delaney and Neville blushed at the comment.

"Follow me," McGonagall said. They followed her to her office.

"So, when did this happen?" Neville asked.

"A few hours ago."

Neville nodded.

"We'll need a new Herbology Professor to take over next term."

Neville nodded and said. "I'll gladly take over."

Delaney loved Neville's impulsive side when it appeared. She found it quite exciting and attractive.

"Though, I do have my shop but I'm sure Gale can handle that." Neville said.

McGonagall nodded and said. "Thank you, Mr. Longbottom."

"You're welcome, Headmistress McGonagall."

She excused them and they apparated back to Neville's shop.

"Where did you guys go?" Gale asked.

They told him the news and he was upset too but he agreed to take over Neville's shop as manager.

* * *

It was a few days later. Neville and Delaney were at the Weasleys.

"I have an announcement!" Neville exclaimed.

"What is it, Neville?" Alice asked her son.

"Though the circumstances on how I got the job are sad, I am now the new Herbology Professor at Hogwarts," Neville said.

"What happen to Professor Sprout?"

Neville frowned and said. "She died unexpectedly a few days ago." He finished as Delaney linked their hands to show support.

"We're sorry, Neville. We know you were close with her." Harry said. He knew how it was because he had lost Dumbledore in their sixth year.

"Thanks Harry," Neville smiled, softly, at his god brother.

Their hands stayed linked the whole night. Neither one of them really cared though.


	17. Seven Year Kiss

Chapter 17: Seven Year Kiss

* * *

It was a few days after Christmas now. There was a knock on Neville's door. He was not expecting company but he answered it anyway. It was Justin, Delaney's ex-boyfriend.

"Hey Neville."

"Hey Justin, what's up?"

"Do you have time to talk?"

"Yes, come in"

He walked in.

"So, how did you find my house?" Neville asked trying to make conversation with the blonde former Hufflepuff.

"Delaney gave me directions, I hope that's okay," Justin told him.

Neville nodded and asked worriedly."What do you want to talk about, is Laney okay?"

"Laney, oh right that's your nickname for Delaney."

Neville nodded and smiled in response.

"No she's okay."

"Good," Neville sighed in relief.

"She told me that you're convinced that I want her back," Justin smirked.

Neville nervously ran his fingers through semi long blonde hair and asked. "She did?"

"Yes."

"So, do you want her back?" Neville asked.

"No, I don't."

"Why wouldn't you want her back?"

"Don't get me wrong Delaney's a great girl. Though I already admitted to her that when I first saw her again that innocent little crush I had on her in sixth year came back almost instantly but I knew I was still a winner at a losing game," Justin said.

"What does that expression mean?"

"It means that my situation with Delaney was hopeless because I knew her heart was already stolen but I think I asked her out in vain but even when she was with me I saw the glances she gave you but you were oblivious or at least she thinks you were but I'm not sure if that's the truth."

Neville sighed and said "Actually, you're right I wasn't oblivious. She never noticed the longing and loving glances I gave her but Luna sure did. I had a similar conversation with Luna that I'm having with you right now."

"I had sworn to Ernie and Hannah that you and Delaney would be shacked up by the time we graduated. She's practically had the stamp 'Property of Neville Longbottom' stamped on her since our sixth year though you guys didn't realize it."

Neville blushed.

"Delaney is a very sweet, smart-" Neville cut him off.

"Don't forget beautiful, funny, supportive, understanding," Neville rambled on about his best friend.

Justin smirked at him.

"Though she does have quite the temper when you make her really upset," Neville laughed remembering the last time she was mad at him.

"I had seen bouts of her temper but never full blown. What did you do?" Justin said.

Neville explained what he did to upset his best friend. He didn't mention the incident with his ex-girlfriend.

"I guess that's one reason she was a Hufflepuff," Justin laughed.

Neville nodded sadly at the mention of Hufflepuff.

"And I'm sorry for your loss Professor Sprout was a great teacher. I know she was your mentor and friend."

"Thanks for your sympathy."

"Not a problem, mate."

The two boys continued talking. They got along surprisingly well. Well they both shared the love for the same girl. Though Neville loved her more and Justin knew that.

* * *

It was now the day that Neville would go off to Hogwarts to teach. Delaney had taken the day off so she could see him off. Alice and Frank were there too but it was like Delaney and Neville were the only two people on the platform that day.

"I'm going to miss you, Nev," Delaney sniffed, sadly.

Neville didn't respond he just swept Delaney into his arms to comfort her. She melted into her best friend's embrace.

"We'll write each other," Neville said resting his finger under her chin and picking up her chin sweetly. Her sad look in her hazel eyes pulled at his heartstrings.

"Okay, Nev," she said giving him a small smile.

He kissed her temple but his eyes lingered on her lips. He has the courage to kill Voldemort's snake but he can't get up the nerve to kiss his best friend. Oh, the irony. The train whistled and Neville boarded the train. Delaney sighed sadly.

"Wait, I almost forgot something!" Neville said running back towards his parents and Delaney.

"What's that, Nev?" Delaney asked him with a small smile.

Neville didn't respond he just walked over to Delaney confidently, cupped her cheek in his hand and pressed his lips to hers softly. Delaney was shocked at the kiss but she happily kissed him back. Neville's heart leapt in his chest at the response. She fancied him back. He could just dance though his mind told him not to. Alice and Frank just stood there watching the long awaited kiss between their son and his long time best friend smiling at each other.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, Laney," Neville smiled, pulling away from his newly minted girlfriend.

Delaney smiled and asked. "How long have you been wanting to do that?"

"Six almost seven years," He smiled, brushing a stray hair off her cheek romantically.

The romantic moment was interrupted by the conductor saying. "I've stalled enough for you already, come on!"

Neville blushed and kissed Delaney quickly this time and actually boarded the train again. Delaney waved to her newly minted boyfriend through the window and he blew her a sweet kiss. Delaney walked off with her boyfriend's parents smiling.

"I guess I owe Sirius some money," Frank laughed.

Alice glared playfully at her husband and said. "You had a bet on our son and Delaney?"

"Yes, I do. It was a lot if I remember correctly."

Alice rolled her eyes.


	18. Official

Chapter 18: Official

* * *

Delaney threw herself into work to distract herself from missing Neville.

"You have a letter, Delaney," Susan said, handing her best friend the letter.

Delaney instantly ripped open the letter.

_Hey Laney,_

_I think we already made it official that we're dating from that unforgettable kiss we shared on the platform; but I still want to ask will you be my girlfriend? I don't want to rush our relationship. I got here fine. Classes are going great. The students are treating me well though some of the older students are grieving for Professor Sprout like myself. It's still hard to believe that she's gone._

_Yours,_

_Nev._

Delaney smiled. Neville was so adorable when he was flustered. Of course she wanted to be his girlfriend.

"What are you smiling at?"

Delaney just handed Susan the letter.

"So, you and Neville finally kissed?" Susan smirked happily at her friend.

Delaney nodded and said. "Yes, it was so romantic."

"I'm glad, I swore we would have to lock you two in a closet or something." She chuckled.

Delaney laughed. Delaney wrote him back.

* * *

It was now Valentine's Day. Delaney decided to go visit Neville.

"Hello Headmistress McGonagall," She greeted.

McGonagall smiled at her former student and said. "Hello Ms. Romero, I assume you're here to see Mr. Longbottom."

Delaney nodded.

"You know the way to his office?"

"Yes, I do."

"Alright."

Delaney walked to her boyfriend's office and knocked.

"Come in."

Delaney walked in to his office and greeted. "Hey Nev."

Neville turned, smiled at her and said. "There's my sweet Valentine."

Delaney smiled at him as he stood up from his chair, walked over to her and gave her a brief but sweet kiss. They've only been apart for a month and a half but it felt a lot longer. They guessed they were just making up for the lost seven years when they could've been together.

"I've missed you," He told her once they broke apart.

Delaney nodded and said. "I've missed you too."

"Come sit down," Neville offered.

Delaney was tempted to sit on his lap but opted to sit down in a chair across from his desk.

"It's like you're one of my students," Neville smirked.

Delaney decided to go along with it, smirked and said. "Oh, Professor Longbottom what can I do I'm about to fail your class."

"You naughty girl. You can't snog your professor," Neville smirked.

Delaney asked. "This feels weird doesn't it?"

"It sure does."

Before Delaney could reply there was a knock on the door.

"Yes, come in."

A familiar person walked in. He had been one of Neville's dorm mates Seamus Finnegan.

"Hello, Neville."

"Hi Seamus."

Seamus nodded and said. "There's a letter for you it's from Professor Sprout she wrote it before she died."

"Okay, Seamus you remember Delaney?"

Seamus laughed and said. "Of course, you two were practically attached at the hip. All the Gryffindor boys knew Delaney's been off limits since forever we were just waiting for you two to figure it out."

"It's nice to see you, Seamus," Delaney greeted her boyfriend's former dorm mate.

"You too."

Seamus stayed for a few minutes and left. Neville picked up the letter from his deceased mentor and friend and read it. He started to get tears in his eyes. Delaney stood up next to him.

"She always thought we would end up together," Neville said.

Delaney smiled and said. "She was right."

"Yes, she was."

Delaney dried the tears on Neville's cheek. He nuzzled into her hand. The couple went down to Hogsmeade for their Valentine's Day date and first date.

"I'll see you later, Nev," Delaney said, leaning up to kiss her boyfriend.

"Bye, love."

They separated and Delaney apparated away.

* * *

Delaney was made co-owner of Neville's shop when he got the job of Hogwarts. She didn't know much about plants but she had Gale and a few employees that knew about plants.

"Are those roses for sale?" A man asked.

Delaney turned to see bunches of Laney roses also known as the roses that Neville had named after her.

"So.."

"I'm sure they are but I know they're quite special to the owner."

The man blinked and asked. "Why are they special?"

"Well, their named after a very special girl in his life," Delaney said, gently stroking one of the yellow petals with a small smile on her face.

"Who's the girl?" The man asked interested.

Delaney blushed and said. "He named them after them me, that's the nickname he's called me since we were toddlers."

"That's really romantic," He said.

Delaney smiled and said. "Well, that's my Neville for you."

The man nodded.


	19. Sleeping Troubles

Chapter 19: Sleeping Problems

* * *

A few days later Delaney was in the break room reading the Prophet. There's nothing interesting.

"Delaney, you may want to read this." Susan said.

"What?"

Susan handed her the page of the Prophet that Delaney had already discarded. Delaney saw the headline:

_14 April 2002_

_Flora Irwin:_

"Why would she be in the Prophet she's Australian not British." Delaney wondered.

_I'm pregnant and Neville Longbottom is the father!_

_by Rita Skeeter_

Delaney promptly crumpled up the page and burned it. She knew it wasn't true. Hermione had so much trouble with Rita in their fourth year because at the time she hadn't admitted that she was in love with Harry.

* * *

It was a few days later Delaney was over Frank and Alice's.

"I can't believe this witch writing this about my son!" Alice said angrily.

"We had problems with her in our fourth year, I knew Hermione should've never released her from her jar." Delaney said equally as angrily.

"How did she fit in a jar?" Frank asked confused.

Delaney smirked at her boyfriend's father and said "She's a beetle animagus."

Frank nodded as Neville appeared in the fire. He greeted Delaney first with a quick kiss. Then Frank showed him the article.

"There's no possibility that this baby's mine, I can't believe she would say that!" Neville exclaimed throwing down the Prophet angrily

"So, it's not true?"  
"No,"

Alice and Frank sighed in relief and so did Delaney.

"Can I be honest?"

"Sure sweetie."

"She tried to pressure me into doing things even though I'm an adult I didn't feel comfortable doing just yet. I want to save that for someone who actually cares about me and loves me just as much as I love them," Neville smiled taking Delaney's hand in his and squeezing it lightly.

"I know, sweetie," Alice said.

"That is the last thing on our minds right now; we've only been together for almost three months. And I barely started a wonderful new job."

Alice and Frank nodded.

"So, do you believe me?" Neville asked glancing at his beloved hopefully.

"You know I do, Nev. Rita can be a gossip."

Neville nodded and kissed Delaney and disappeared into the fire again.

* * *

Delaney continued working at the shop when the other employees didn't show up. She really enjoyed it. She was called into the head healer's office.

"Yes?"

"How would you like to train under Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts?"

Delaney nodded and said. "I didn't realize there was a spot. I hope I'm not just getting it because my boyfriend is a Professor there."

"No, you're highly qualified and I know you want to be closer to Neville because it's obvious that you miss him."

Delaney blushed.

* * *

Neville had a nightmare a few nights ago. It wasn't a nightmare about the war like the survivors still get every now and then it something much different. He had woken up in a cold sweat and breathing hard. He stayed up the rest of the night so he was exhausted the next day. He was hoping no one would notice but Headmistress McGonagall did and so did a handful of his students.

"Everything okay, Mr. Longbottom?" McGonagall asked him. She hadn't gotten used to calling him Neville so she stuck to Mr. Longbottom.

"I'm fine professor," He yawned.

McGonagall shook her head to herself. There was something really wrong with the young professor and it didn't look like he would talk about with her. There's two women who he would tell anything to those two being Alice; his mum and Ms. Romero; his best friend and girlfriend. She decided to floo them.

"What's wrong with my baby boy?" Alice asked worriedly. Delaney couldn't help but giggle she found it adorable that Alice still referred to Neville as her baby boy despite him being a grown man.

"I'm not really sure, Mrs. Longbottom," McGonagall said, regretfully.

"You said he's been looking tired the last few days?" Delaney asked turning into her healer mode.

"Yes, Ms. Romero."

Delaney nodded. Neville was usually a great sleeper she would know because they've fallen asleep together multiple times. Subconsciously cuddling like eighty percent of the time.

"Follow me to his office." McGonagall instructed. Alice and Delaney nodded. McGonagall knocked on the door. A very sleepy looking Neville answered the door under different circumstances Delaney would find this adorable but not right now.

"Hi mum," He greeted softly as he hugged his mum.

"Hi sweetie."

Neville greeted Delaney next and whispered in her ear. "Hello, my sweet badger."

Delaney knew Neville only called her that when he was absolutely exhausted. She wondered what had caused this sudden sleepiness.

He stepped aside and the two women walked in.

"What's wrong, Neville?" Alice asked bluntly.

Neville tensed as he looked between his mum and beloved best friend and girlfriend. Delaney noticed the tenseness, walked to his side and linked their hands.

He relaxed at her touch and started "A few nights ago I had a nightmare."

"Was it about the war?" Both women asked.

Neville shook his head tightening his grip on his beloved's hand and said "No, it's nothing like that but it could explain something."

"What's that?"

Neville looked straight into his mum's blue eyes and his best friend's/beloved girlfriend's hazel eyes and said "How I'm the father of Flora's baby."

"I thought you said you didn't do anything with her?" Delaney asked hopefully.

Neville nodded and said. "Yes, I did but I don't remember anything from that night."

"Why don't you remember what happened that night?"

"I was totally sloshed."

"Nev, you don't drink unless you're out with Harry and Ron," Delaney said, thoughtfully still holding Neville's hand.

"I didn't get anything alcoholic, I got my usual Butterbeer but after my third Butterbeer; I started to feel a little weird." Neville sighed carding his free hand through his blond hair.

"So, you're saying that she could've possibly charmed your drink and took advantage of my sweet baby boy?" Alice asked angrily.

Neville nodded and said. "Yes, but I didn't think there was a spell that could do that."

"Sadly, there is. I've seen a few cases of the spell at work," Delaney said.

Neville nodded as he teared up. Delaney and Alice hugged their sobbing son and boyfriend respectively.

"You're a healer, Delaney. Maybe you can check if I'm okay," Neville suggested to his girlfriend that had ended up on his lap somehow not that he particularly cared.

Delaney shook her head and said. "I would but I don't think it's a very good idea it's a conflict of interest."

"What does that mean?"

"You're my boyfriend and best friend," She said simply. Neville nodded understanding her plight.

"Madam Pomfrey could do it," Alice suggested.

Neville nodded. Delaney hopped off her perch on Neville's lap and Neville stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist. The three some walked out of Neville's office and walked to the hospital wing.

"Hello Neville, Mrs. Longbottom and Ms. Romero," Madam Promfrey greeted.

"Hi Poppy," Alice greeted.

"What can I do for you?"

Neville told her about his plight, she just nodded and instructed him to sit down. He obliged and both women moved to either side of him and took each of his hands.

"Ms. Romero, I assume you've told Mr. Longbottom that you're going to be apprenticnig with me next term."

Neville looked up curiously at his girlfriend and asked. "You are?"

"Yes, I am. I was going to tell you but it didn't seem too appropriate at the time."

Neville smiled up at his beloved and said. "I'm proud of you."

Delaney kissed his cheek. Madam Pomfrey ran a few diagnostic charms on Neville.

"Is everything okay?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded and said. "Yes, you're fine Neville."

Neville sighed in relief and stood up. Everyone was relieved. Alice left first.

"Nev?" Delaney asked.

"Yes, love?"

"Do you want me to give you some space to figure this out?" Delaney asked hoping he would say no but Delaney understood if he did.

"Laney, you're one of the last people I want space from right now."

"You don't want space from me?" Delaney asked.

"Space is the last thing I need from the girl I love," Neville smiled.

"You're in love with me?"

"Hopelessly, head over heels," Neville smiled wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Ditto."

He kissed her cheek and then pecked her lips.


	20. Going Away Party and more

Chapter 20: Going Away Party and More

* * *

It was now Delaney's going away party. It was also the day that Neville would come back from Hogwarts for the summer.

"I'm going to miss working with you," Susan said.

Delaney smiled at her ginger friend sadly as Neville took her hand.

"Hey love," He greeted smiling at her.

Delaney leaned into him and said. "I didn't think you would make it."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Delaney smiled at her boyfriend of five months. The party continued.

"Are you having fun, Nev?"

Neville nodded and said. "Yes, but there's something I've been wanting to do all night."

"What's that?"

Neville didn't respond he just cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her. Delaney happily kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Neville allowed his hands to wander down to her bum.

"Nev?" Delaney asked.

"Yes, love."

"Hands above the waist when we're in public," She smirked.

Neville sighed and moved his hands above her waist. She giggled against his lips.

"Alright, you two," Susan laughed.

The couple broke apart sheepishly. The party continued.

"I had a great night." Delaney said opening her door.

"Me too."

They walked into her house and Neville sat down. Delaney took this opportunity to perch herself on Neville's lap.

"Did I give you permission to sit on my lap, Ms. Romero," He smirked at his lovely girlfriend.

Delaney smirked and said "I didn't know I needed permission to sit on my boyfriend's lap."Neville just grinned at her. Delaney just snuggled more into Neville and turned on the tv. The young couple soon ended up falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning Neville was the first one two wake up. He glanced at his sleeping girlfriend. He's been in love with her since they were fifteen. He brushed a stray hair out of her face and kissed her temple. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. He untangled his arms from his girlfriend and got up. Charm started to wind around his legs the minute he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning girl."

She meowed. Neville poured her some food. She meowed in thanks and started to eat. Neville smiled as Delaney kissed his cheek.

"Morning love," He smiled turning to his beloved girlfriend.

"Morning Nev."

The couple made some breakfast and Neville left. It was a few days later now Delaney was visiting the Weasleys.

"You may want to see this, Delaney." Ginny said.

Delaney stiffened as Ginny handed her an article.

_Fiona Irwin: I'm Pregnant but Neville Longbottom isn't the father._

_Delaney sighed. They already knew that but it's nice to know that Flora admitted it._

_RS: Why did you say that war hero, Neville Longbottom was the father of your child?_

_FI: It's just that because he's a war hero and I wanted the fame. But in hindsight Neville was one of the best boyfriends I've had. He was so sweet and trusting and I truly regret charming his butterbeer and making him think we slept together. I knew if he was the father he would make a honest woman of me._

_RS: Do you know that he's dating his best friend fellow war hero and former St. Mungos healer; Delaney Romero._

_FI: I wish them the best of luck. She seems like she knows how to treat such a sweet guy like Neville. I'm sorry about everything I put them through._

Delaney smiled. This time she didn't want to burn the article. Now she doesn't hate Flora so much.

* * *

It was a few days later Delaney walked into Neville's shop.

"Hey love," Neville greeted kissing her cheek.

"Hey Nev."

Galen still had no idea that Delaney and Neville were together. They had a perfect way for him to find out though it might be slightly scarring. Delaney and Neville walked into the back of the store.

"It really pays off to be the boss," Neville smirked.

"How so?" Delaney giggled.

Neville chuckled at his girlfriend's cuteness and said. "Well, I get to make my own hours for a few months and then the biggest perk is getting to snog my very smart, beautiful girlfriend in the store room."

Delaney giggled again as Neville kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he let his arms roam around her back they finally landed on her bum. He squeezed it ever so softly causing her to moan. He smirked. Her fingers started to run through his hair also causing him to moan.

"Whoa, you guys finally dropped the obvious charade and are snogging each other's brains out," Galen exclaimed happily.

Neville and Delaney separated.

"This isn't the first time you're snogging is it?" Galen asked.

Neville smirked at his manager and friend and said. "No, we've been together for about six months now."

Gale nodded. He was quite happy that his boss and his best friend were finally together.

* * *

It was a few days later now Delaney was home alone when there was a knock on the door. She answered it to see a bawling Susan the last time she had seen Susan this hysterical was when her aunt died the summer before their sixth year. She escorted Susan in. She noticed that she had a black eye and a busted lip.

"Sue, what's wrong?"

Susan looked up at her best friend and said. "You remember the guy I've been seeing for the last two months or so?"

Delaney nodded.

"He has quite the violent temper."

"So, you're saying that Max is abusive?"

Susan nodded and said. "Yes, not just physically but emotionally too."

"What does he say to you?"

"That I'm fat and ugly."

"Sue, you're beautiful," Delaney said hugging her best friend.

Susan frowned and said. "I'm not as pretty as you, you're tall and skinny. You have beautiful long golden brown hair and bright hazel eyes."

"Sue, you have beautiful red hair," Delaney said, touching her friend's red hair.

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not."

Susan didn't respond she just walked upstairs to clean herself up. Delaney could just hex this guy to oblivion and castrate him. There was a noise behind Delaney she fingered her wand and turned around just to see her boyfriend grinning at her.

"Hey love."

"You scared me," She said, softly.

"Sorry," Neville said, glancing at his lovely girlfriend's face. He noticed she had dried tears on her cheeks.

"Nev?"

"Have you been crying, love?" Neville asked resting his hand on his girlfriend's cheek sweetly.

"No," Delaney replied. The truth was that she hadn't realized she had been crying until this minute.

Neville wiped away the dried tears and said. "I know you're lying, Laney."

Before Delaney could respond Susan walked down the stairs. Neville turned to their mutual friend shocked to see the busted lip and the black eye.

"Hey Neville," Susan greeted.

"Hey Susan, what happened to your eye and lip?"

Susan glanced over at Delaney and sighed. "Max beat me."

"That bloody git!" Neville exclaimed.

Though Neville and Delaney had been best friends since they were babies they gladly welcomed the sunny ginger into their group. That being said Neville was quite protective of his girls.

"He also emotionally abuses me by saying I'm ugly and fat," Susan sighed.

"Susan, this bloody git doesn't deserve you. You're beautiful," Neville smiled at his friend.

"Thanks Neville."

The threesome sat down for dinner a few hours later.


	21. He's related to who?

Chapter 21: He's Related to Who?

* * *

Delaney decided to go chew out Max for doing this to Susan a few days later.

"What do you want?" He asked tersely.

"You know exactly what I want!" Delaney said storming in the house.

"I didn't invite you in!"

"How dare you abuse Susan!"

"She deserved it!"

Delaney glared at the man and said. "Nobody deserves that!

He didn't respond he just grabbed her wrist. Sadly this was the wrist she had her blood quill scars from fifth year so she winced in pain.

"Am I making the baby cry?"

Delaney used her elbow and hit him in the nose. The next thing she knew a wandless stunning spell hit her. Max smirked evilly and called the aurors.

"What's the disturbance?" The auror team leader asked.

"This girl just came here randomly and started yelling at me and was about to attack me but I stunned her."

They walked in.

"Alice; isn't this your son Neville's best friend and girlfriend Delaney?" The auror team leader asked Alice.

Alice looked over at the familIar girl. She couldn't help but rush over to Delaney, this girl is her son's best friend and beloved girlfriend. Delaney's practically her daughter in law.

"Alice?" Delaney muttered.

"You're going to be fine, sweetie."

Delaney closed her eyes. Now the task of telling Neville.

They took Delaney to St. Mungos.

"What happened Allie?" Frank asked his wife when she walked back intol the office.

Alice looked up at her husband of twenty three years and said, "Delaney's hurt."

"What happened?"

"She went over this other guys house he said she just started yelling at him randomly."

Frank looked confused "We both know that Delaney wouldn't go over someone's house and randomly yell at them. She only has a temper when someone messes with someone she cares about or when someone makes her really upset."

"Yeah, I know. The last time I saw that temper was when Neville's ex tricked her into going into work just so Neville could be alone."

Frank nodded.

"I'm going to over to Neville's shop."

"Alright, Allie."

Alice kissed her husband's cheek and left.

Neville's been having a good day but that was all about to change. The little bell went off above the door as Alice rushed in.

"Mum?" Neville asked.

"Sweetie," She said breathlessly.

"What's wrong?"

"Delaney's hurt."

Neville didn't respond he just removed his apron and they left. The mother and son reached St. Mungos.

"Susan what happened?" Neville asked rushing to his friend.

"Delaney was hit by a stunning spell."

"Who stunned her?"

"You know how Delaney is she'll hex someone into oblivion if they mess with someone she cares about. It turns out that she went over Max's house and yelled at him for abusing me. He grabbed her right wrist and if you remember that's where she has the scars from the blood quill in fifth year. She elbowed him in the nose and he sent a wandless stunning spell at her." Susan recited.

"Is she awake?" Neville asked.

Susan nodded and Neville rushed to her room.

"Hey Nev," Delaney greeted.

"I'm so glad you're okay, love," Neville said taking her hand.

Delaney smiled at him. Neville kissed the small bump on her temple as Alice walked in.

"Hey sweetie." Alice greeted sweetly.

Delaney smiled at her boyfriend's mum and said. "Hi Alice"

"We're so glad you're okay," She said reiterated her son's statement.

"Thanks Alice."

The auror team leader walked in to Delaney's room to question her. They would've had Alice or Frank do it but it would've been a conflict of interest since they were both practically her in-laws.

"Where did you get those scars on your wrist?" He asked referring to the scars on her right wrist

"They were from our fifth year when we had the toad Umbridge for our D. A teacher for most of the year."

The auror team leader nodded and asked. "Did you say Umbridge?"

"Yes."

"Well, this Max Henson. He's the step nephew of the deceased Dolores Umbridge."

"Why does he have a different last name?" Neville asked.

"That's quite complicated, his gran and his father left her and her father when she was younger and they never saw them again. She remarried Alfred Henson."

Neville and Delaney nodded.

"We'll need you in court once you're released, Ms. Romero."

Delaney nodded and asked."What about Susan Bones, one of my best friends she was dating him. And he abused her."

"Yes, she'll testify too."

Delaney nodded.

* * *

Delaney was released about two days later since she was treated for a slight concussion. They had a small welcome home party at the Weasleys when it comes to the Weasleys nothing is small. Delaney was sitting next to Neville at the table. There was a clink on a water glass. It was Hermione.

"I'm really glad you're better, Delaney. Though it was only a slight concussion," She smiled at Delaney.

"Thanks, Mione."

"Would you like to tell them our news, Hermione?" Harry grinned his hand on her stomach.

"I'm two months pregnant," Hermione smiled.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, would you two like to be godparents?" Hermione asked Delaney and Neville.

"I'd be honored."

"Maybe under our influence this child won't be such a trouble maker," Neville smirked at his god brother.

"We can only hope," Hermione laughed at her husband.

It was now later that night Delaney was sitting on Neville's lap while Neville was playing with her hair.

"Is something on your mind, Nev?" Delaney asked her boyfriend of almost seven months.

"I know we've only been together for seven months, I'm not trying to rush you," Neville rambled, nervously.

"You want to talk about marriage don't you?" Delaney asked.

She knew Neville too well. Neville nodded.

"I'm sure this is brought up because of Hermione's announcement tonight?" Delaney asked caressing Neville's cheek softly.

"You can say that but I've been thinking of it since you were in the hospital," Neville answered.

Delaney nodded and said. "Okay, I know you're not trying to rush me you would never do that."

"Yes, I wouldn't. You're practically my wife in everything but name, anyway," He smirked.

Delaney giggled and kissed her boyfriend. He gladly kissed her back. Delaney started running her fingers through Neville's blond hair causing him to moan against her lips as he gingerly took her off his lap and laid her down on the couch. He kissed down her neck causing her to moan multiple times. They just continued snogging passionately.

"I love you so much, Laney," Neville said as he pulled away from his girlfriend after the intense snogging session.

"I love you too, Nev," Delaney said, snuggling up to Neville.


	22. Flashbacks, Pizza and Toads

Chapter 22: Flashbacks, Pizza and Toads

* * *

It was now time for Delaney and Susan's court appearance to testify against Max. Neville knew his girlfriend was very stressed he tried the best to comfort her but to no avail.

"I call Ms. Romero to the stand," The magical barrister said.

Delaney stood up from her spot next to Neville, Neville gave her an encouraging kiss on the temple and she walked up to the stand.

"State your name."

"Delaney Romero," She answered.

They stated a few personal details.

"So, Ms. Romero why were you present at Mr. Henson's house?"

"I went to go talk to him about abusing my best friend Susan Bones. I was just yelling at him I didn't come to attack him unless it came down to that." Delaney answered.

"Objection, she's a liar. I never abused Susan."

"Sustained."

"You're the liar, you hit me and told me that I was fat and ugly." Susan sobbed into Neville's shoulder as he comforted her. Delaney wasn't even a bit jealous because she knew Neville loved her.

"Continue the story, Ms, Romero."

"He called me a liar and grabbed my wrist with all my scars. I elbowed him in the nose causing him to bleed but that was in self defense. Then a wandless stunning spell hit me. That's the last thing I remember." Delaney finished.

"Okay, that is all Ms. Romero."

Delaney stepped down from the stand.

"I call Ms. Susan Bones to the stand."

Susan sobered up and walked up to the stand. They stated a few personal facts.

"When did this alleged abuse start?" He asked her.

"Alleged? He abused me from the start." Susan said.

I call Ms. Susan Bones to the stand."

Susan sobered up and walked up to the stand. They stated a few personal facts.

"When did this alleged abuse start?" He asked her.

"Alleged? He abused me from the start," Susan said.

_Flashback 2 months ago_

_Susan Bones was enjoying her relationship with her new boyfriend Max Henson._

_"You were supposed to be home an hour ago." Max exclaimed._

_"Sorry, I got caught up at work. I'm here now."_

_He didn't respond he just grabbed her wrist angrily._

_"Max, you're hurting me!" Susan winced._

_"You deserve it!"_

_"Max!" Susan begged._

_"You're fat and ugly, I don't know why I'm dating you in the first place. I probably just feel sorry for you because no other guy would date you you fat cow."_

_Susan started to sob. Max pushed her against the table and left._

_End of flashback 1_

_One month later_

_Susan told herself that was only a one time thing like other abuse victims tell themselves. She was wrong like other abuse victims always are._

_"You have to cut off all ties with your friends."_

_"I will not do that their my friends." Susan said._

_Max just grabbed her wrist again. The same old scene happened. Max left._

_End of flashback 2_

* * *

By the time she finished recalling the incidents she was sobbing hysterically.

"How did Ms. Romero come into this?"

"Well, I came to her house sobbing hysterically when I had a busted lip and a black eye," Susan said.

The barrister nodded and asked. "The same thing goes for Mr. Longbottom I assume."

Susan nodded still sobbing.

"That will be all."

Susan stepped down from the stand. The trial continued.

"Max Henson, you have been accused of abusing one Ms. Susan Bones, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty, your honor." He sneered at Susan and Delaney.

Susan started to sob and Delaney shuddered.

"I will take a few hours to decide," The judge said.

They walked outside of the courtroom.

"I'm really sorry about my grandson, he's always been violent," A nice older woman said.

The threesome turned to look at the woman she looked almost exactly like the toad Umbridge but she was prettier at least for an older woman. They slightly cringed.

"I take it you three were students of my daughter Dolores?" She asked.

They nodded.

"I noticed the scars on Ms. Romero's wrist and I know those are from a blood quill. My daughter was quite fond of that vile object." She said.

Delaney nodded and said. "Yes, I got detention my fifth year for for defending my friend's death."

"Did you use Murtlap essence to ease the pain?"

Delaney nodded. They were called in.

"Max Henson, you have been found guilty of abusing Ms. Bones, your sentencing will be in a few days."

The three some sighed in relief.

"This isn't the last you've heard of me!" Max said storming up to Neville, Delaney and Susan.

Neville instinctively stood in front of his girlfriend and their best friend. The bailiff took Max away and left the courtroom.

"How about we go get some pizza and then some ice cream?" Neville asked wrapping each of his arms around his girlfriend and friend respectively.

Though his arm around Delaney was around her waist.

"Oh, you haven't had your pizza fix lately," Delaney smirked at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I haven't."

The three some apparated to the nearest pizzeria. They ordered and talked. Neville gave Delaney the first piece as always.

"So, you two will be working together?" Susan said, with a hint of a smirk on her face.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Let's hope you two don't get caught snogging in a broom closet or something." She laughed.

The three some continued eating. They celebrated Delaney's 22nd birthday.

* * *

It was now time to board the train.

"The last time we were here we shared our first kiss," Delaney smiled, wistfully.

Neville nodded smiling at his girlfriend. They boarded the train.

They had the compartment to themselves for a few minutes.

"You mind if I sit here?" A shy first year boy asked walking in.

"Go ahead, sweetie."

A blond haired, slightly chubby boy walked in clutching a toad. Delaney shared a glance with her boyfriend. He looked like a younger version of Neville.

"So, what's your name, sweetie?" Delaney asked the little boy.

"I'm Nicholas Bennett, I'm going to be a first year," He said, shyly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Professor Longbottom I teach Herbology," Neville smiled at the boy.

"You're a Professor?"

Neville nodded and said. "Yes, I've been teaching here since last term."

"Are you two married?" He asked innocently.

Delaney smiled, sweetly, at the boy and said. "No, we're not. I'm Ms. Romero, I'll be training under the matron Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh, okay."

"So, what house do you want to be in?" Neville asked him.

"I'll say Hufflepuff, I'm not good enough for Gryffindor," He sighed.

Delaney glanced at her boyfriend. That's the way he felt when they were in school. Though he had her to calm his fears. It didn't look like Nicholas had someone like that yet.

"My toad Socrates has escaped," Nicholas said.

"We'll help you find him," Delaney and Neville offered.

Nicholas smiled at his new Professor and the trainee matron.

"Excuse me, have you seen a toad?" Delaney asked a little girl with dark brunette hair.

She looked up her with brown eyes and said "No, I haven't seen a toad but I'll help you look."

"Okay."

"I'm Dahlia Holbrook, I'm a first year, I'm a Pureblood but I don't believe in that gobbly gook about blood purity." She giggled. At first Delaney thought she sounded a bit pompous but the impression changed when she giggled and used the expression 'gobbly gook'.

"What about you?"

"I'm Ms. Romero, I'm the trainee matron for Hogwarts starting this year, I'm a halfblood," Delaney smiled.

"We found his toad," Neville said walking up with Nicholas' toad Socrates.

Delaney nodded and said. "Okay, this is Dahlia Holbrook, she's a first year too."

"Nice to meet you, Dahlia. I'm Professor Longbottom."

"You're a Professor?" Dahlia asked Neville.

Neville nodded and said. "Yes, I am."

Dahlia turned to the shy blond boy next to Neville, smiled and said. "I'm Dahlia."

"I'm Nicholas," Nicholas said, shyly shuffling his feet.

"There's no need to be shy," Dahlia told him.

Nicholas smiled at Dahlia. The four of them went back to their compartment.

"I'm a Pureblood, what about you Nicholas?"

Nicholas looked nervous as he said "I'm a muggleborn."

"Oh, don't worry. My family doesn't believe in that 'gobbly gook'." Dahlia smiled, softly, at Nicholas.

"Okay."

The two first years chatted all the way to Hogsmeade.


	23. Parent Drama

Chapter 23: Parent Drama

* * *

They separated from the Professor and the matron trainee. Delaney and Neville sat down in a carriage

"It seems like Nicholas may have found his version of you in Dahlia," Neville smiled at his beloved girlfriend.

"Seems so," Delaney smiled up at Neville.

They reached Hogwarts. They sat down at the head table. The sorting started.

"Nicholas Bennett!" McGonagall yelled.

"Nicholas Bennett!" McGonagall yelled.

Neville and Delaney shared a glance as Nicholas sat down under the hat.

_"Gryffindor!" _

Nicholas looked shocked as the Gryffindor table cheered. Delaney turned and smiled at her boyfriend that's exactly the way Neville reacted when he was sorted into Gryffindor all those years ago.

"Dahlia Holbrook!"

She smiled confidently as she walked up to the hat and sat under the hat.

"Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered and Delaney and Neville politely clapped. After the sorting McGonagall introduced the new staff. Delaney stood up and waved politely to the students when McGonagall introduced her. She sat back down next to Neville.

* * *

Neville and Delaney started working. Neville kept his eye on Nicholas and Dahlia. They were getting really close. Delaney was at the head table when a letter was dropped by her. It was from Sue.

_Dear Delaney,_

_Max gotten to four years in Azkaban and 1 year of probation. I think it's wonderful. And his gran is a total sweetheart. She's a wedding planner so she joked that you and Neville should call her up when he pops the question._

_From,_

_Susan_

Delaney smiled at the letter.

* * *

It was about two months into school when they had bring your parents to school day.

"Ms. Romero, this is my mum and dad." Nicholas said walking up to Delaney with his parents.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bennett," Delaney said smiling at the couple.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Nick talks a lot about you in his letters."

Delaney blushed as Neville appeared next to her and linked his hand with hers.

"Mum, dad. This is my favorite professor, Professor Llongbottom," Nicholas introduced his parents to Neville.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Bennett, Nicholas is such a great student." Neville blushed modestly at Nicholas' comment

"You too, Professor. What do you teach?"

"Herbology."

"That's similar to botany isn't it?" Natalie, Nicholas' mum asked.

Neville nodded.

"What do you teach, Ms. Romero?"

"I'm not a Professor, I'm a training under the matron here," Delaney smiled at her.

Nicholas' parents nodded.

"Dia!" Nicholas said greeting his best friend.

"Hey Nick."

"Where are your parents?" Nick asked her.

Dahlia sighed and said. "I don't think they're coming, I really wanted them to meet you."

Nicholas blushed and introduced his best friend to his parents. Delaney and Neville wondered why her parents didn't come.

* * *

They were in their now shared quarters.

"I wonder what's going on with Dahlia's parents," Delaney sighed.

"Me too. Even my parents made time to see me when we were in school," Neville said sitting down next to Delaney on the bed.

"Yeah," Delaney nodded against her boyfriend's chest.

Delaney and Neville decided to write to Dahlia's parents. They were in Neville's office. Mr. Benjamin Holbrook was a high powered ministry official while Mrs. Mallory Holbrook was a happy little housewife. There's nothing wrong with that but even she couldn't come.

"What did we do wrong?"

"You broke your daughter's heart, that's what you did," Delaney said.

"I had to work I couldn't come," Mr. Holbrook claimed.

Neville frowned at the man and said. "Even both my parents who are well known aurors made time to see me when I was in school."

"What about you Ms. Romero?"

"My mum was exactly the way you are Mr. Holbrook. Always focused on work. My dad would gladly come to school for anything."

Delaney and Neville continued trying to get through to these parents but to no avail.

* * *

It was now time to go home for the holidays. They were celebrating Christmas over the Weasleys. Hermione was six months pregnant now. Delaney noticed Susan and George flirting.

"George?" Delaney asked her ginger friend.

"Yes?"

"You fancy Susan?"

George blushed.

"Just take it slow with her okay."

George nodded. Delaney sat back down next to Neville.

"Here's my present, love," Neville said handing Delaney a small box.

She expected she knew what this is.

"I know we've only been dating eleven months almost twelve but I can't wait any longer. I've loved you since we were fifteen. You've been my best friend since we were babies. Will you marry me?"

Delaney smiled and said "Yes, I will. Neville."

Neville slipped the ring on her finger as the Weasleys and his parents clapped. Hermione was crying. That was probably her hormones. Neville pulled Delaney into a passionate kiss.

"Alright, you two can save that for the wedding night." Harry smirked at his god brother and his newly minted fiancée.

Neville and Delaney pulled apart sheepishly.


	24. Crying in the Hospital Wing

Chapter 24: Crying in the Hospital Wing

* * *

It was now time to board the train.

"Ms. Romero, Professor Longbottom!" Nicholas said greeting his favorite professor and the matron trainee.

"Hi Nicholas."

His parents joined them with Dahlia.

"It's nice to see you again, Ms. Romero and Professor Longbottom."

"You too."

"May we talk to you alone?" Nicholas' mum asked.

Delaney and Neville nodded.

"Dahlia has been with us most of the holidays not that we mind having her over. Nick really enjoys her company. She tells me that her parents are really neglectful and mildly abusive. We can't do much since we're muggles and it's not under our jurisdiction." Nicholas' mum said emotionally.

"Okay, we'll watch out for her." Delaney said as Neville linked their hands.

Nicholas' mum nodded and noticed the big diamond ring on Delaney's finger.

"So, how long have you two been engaged?"

"Since Christmas." Neville answered wrapping his arm around his beloved's waist.

The older couple smiled at the young couple as the train whistled. Delaney and Neville boarded the train with the two first years. They rode to Hogsmeade.

The term started. Delaney and Neville watched over Dahlia like a hawk.

* * *

Dahlia came in crying to the hospital wing.

"What's wrong, Ms. Holbrook?" Madame Pomfrey asked rushing to aid the young girl.

"Is Ms. Romero in?"

"I'm right here, Dahlia," Delaney said sitting down next to the sobbing girl.

"My parents forgot my birthday. I know it's stupid that I'm crying but this isn't the first time they've forgotten," The first year Hufflepuff sobbed into the matron trainee's apron.

Delaney stroked her hair to comfort her. She hated to see anyone cry. This broke her heart. No parents should neglect their child. Delaney knows she would love her child to death and she's sure that Neville would do the same.

* * *

It was a few days later Neville and Delaney were lying in bed.

"Something on your mind, Nev?" Delaney asked her fiancé.

"Just something that happened with Dahlia a few days ago." Neville answered his beloved caressing her cheek.

"What's that?"

"I'm pretty sure this was by accident but she called me dad."

Delaney looked up at her fiancé and asked. "She did?"

Neville nodded.

"She came in crying a few days ago as well saying her parents forgot her birthday."

"What parents would forget their own daughter's birthday," Neville said angrily.

Delaney nodded and said. "Even Molly who had seven kids never forgot one of her children's birthday."

"They make me so angry," Neville said.

"Me too, Nev." Delaney agreed with her fiancé.

Neville kissed her forehead.

* * *

It was a couple days later Delaney saw Dahlia outside McGonagall's office. She noticed that she had some bruises on her face.

"Dahlia, what happened?" She asked the young girl.

"I got into a fight with a Slytherin."

Delaney nodded and asked "Why?"

"They called Nick a mudblood," She said.

Delaney nodded as McGonagall called her in and Delaney walked in with her.

"We don't condone violence, Ms. Holbrook. Will I have to write your parents."

"You can try but they won't come. Headmistress," Dahlia said, sadly.

McGonagall looked over at the sad girl and her heart broke.

"She's right, her parents won't come," Delaney said.

McGonagall nodded and said. "I'll take twenty points from Hufflepuff."

"Thanks Headmistress," Dahlia said softly.

"You're welcome, Ms. Holbrook."

Dahlia left the room and Delaney and McGonagall sighed.

"Her parents are really neglectful and mildly abusive," Delaney said.

"How did you find this out, Ms. Romero?"

"Mr. Bennett's mum told me that Dahlia spent most of the holidays at their house not that they minded since Mr. Bennett really enjoys her company."

McGonagall smirked slightly at her former student and said. "They remind me vaguely of you and Mr. Longbottom both being a Hufflepuff and Gryffindor respectively."

"Yeah, I noticed that too.," Delaney blushed.

* * *

It was now early March. Neville got a letter from Harry.

_Dear Neville,_

_Hermione had the baby. It's a baby boy. I talked her into naming him James Sirius. He looks a lot like her. Padfoot is ecstatic that we named him after him. We hope everything is going well at Hogwarts. I have enclosed a picture of James._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry._

Neville picked up the picture. Harry was right James did look a lot like Hermione. He couldn't wait to have children of his own with Delaney. Maybe that could happen sooner than they both thought. They haven't even started planning their wedding.

* * *

It was a few days later.

"Love?" Neville asked.

"Yes, Nev?"

"I know we haven't even started to plan our wedding so I can understand if you say no," Neville said, nervously running his fingers through his blond hair.

"What is it?" Delaney asked worriedly.

"I can't stand watching Dahlia go through what she's been going through, what would you say if we adopt her?"

Delaney smiled at her fiancé.

"So, what do you say?"

"I agree," Delaney smiled again.

Neville nodded.

"You know I think your impulsive side is quite attractive," Delaney giggled running her finger down Neville's shirt teasingly.

Neville smirked and kissed his beloved. They snogged passionately on the bed for the rest of the night.

* * *

It was a few days later Dahlia was in Neville's office with Delaney.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Dahlia asked quietly.

"We've been talking about adopting you." Neville smiled at the little girl.

"Seriously?"

Neville and Delaney nodded.

"Though I've had the adoption papers since I was a kid, I don't think my parents would sign them," Dahlia sighed.

"Why do you say that?"

Dahlia shrugged.

"We both really care about you, Dahlia we want you to be happy and safe," Delaney said hugging the girl.

"Thanks." She said melting into Delaney's embrace. She didn't get a lot of affection from her biological parents so this was new.

Dahlia was pleasantly surprised when her parents willingly signed the adoption papers. They were slightly regretful. Dahlia was now Dahlia Alice Longbottom- Romero though her last name would change once Delaney and Neville got married.

It was now the end of the year.


	25. Meeting the Family

Chapter 25: Meeting the Family

* * *

It was now the end of the year.

"I hope you'll still let me see Dahlia," Nicholas said.

"Of course we will." Delaney assured him.

Nicholas smiled.

They parted ways.

"There's one thing we didn't think of since we don't live together outside of Hogwarts who will Dahlia live with?" Delaney asked.

Neville smirked at his fiancée and said. "I got that taken care of love."

"How so?"

"I bought us a new house," Neville said.

"You did?"

Neville nodded and surveyed his fiancée's face. She didn't look too upset.

"I'm not upset if that's what you're worried about," Delaney smirked at her fiancé.

Neville nodded. They reached the house. It was huge definitely big enough for the kids Delaney and Neville wanted to have in the future. They settled in.

* * *

It was a few days later Delaney and Neville were taking Dahlia over the Weasleys for the first time.

"What if they don't like me?" Dahlia said worriedly.

"Dia, sweetie. They'll love you." Delaney assured her adopted daughter.

It feels weird to say that she already has a twelve-year-old daughter when she's barely turning twenty-three this year.

"You sure, mum?"

Delaney's heart swelled when she called her mum.

"Are two of my favorite girls ready to go?" Neville asked his fiancée and adopted daughter smiling.

"Sure, Nev." Delaney said greeting her fiancé with a kiss on the cheek.

Neville nodded. They apparated to the Weasleys.

"Hello Delaney, hello Neville."

"Hi Molly."

The Weasley matriarch turned and smiled sweetly at the little girl holding Delaney's hand and asked. "Who's this?"

Neville and Delaney looked nervously at each other. Alice and Frank deserved to know first since Dahlia is their granddaughter after all.

"Come in."' Molly said.

Delaney, Neville and Dahlia walked in.

"Hi sweetie," Alice said greeting her son and her future daughter-in-law.

"Hi mum," Neville said, greeting his mother.

Delaney greeted her future mother-in-law.

"Who's this?" Alice asked, sweetly referring to Dahlia.

"I'm Dahlia," She said shyly tightening her grip on Delaney's hand.

Frank walked in to greet his son and his future daughter-in-law.

"Mum, dad. This is your new granddaughter Dahlia Alice Longbottom - Romero," Neville said, nervously hoping his parents would react positively to the news.

"You're saying she's our granddaughter?" Frank asked.

Neville nodded.

"Welcome to the family, sweetie," Alice said hugging her new granddaughter.

"Thanks," Dahlia said shyly.

She hasn't gotten used to all this affection quite yet.

"What happened to her biological parents?" Frank asked curiously.

Before Neville or Delaney could respond Dahlia answered her suspicious grandfather,"They were very neglectful and mildly abusive."

Frank's heart broke. He can see why his son and future daughter- in-law decided to adopt this sweet girl. Just then Sirius walked in.

"Hi Sirius," Delaney greeted her friend's god-father.

"Hi Delaney, hi Neville," He greeted noticing little Dahlia.

"Sirius, this is our adopted daughter Dahlia Alice Longbottom- Romero," Neville smiled.

He smiled and leaned down to greet the little girl but she seemed a bit scared of him.

"He doesn't bite, Dia," Delaney giggled.

"Nice to meet you," Dahlia said shyly.

"You too, Alice and Frank you're grandparents before you even turn fifty," Sirius smirked at his friends.

"Shut up, Sirius!" Frank said smacking his friend on the arm.

"What did Sirius say now?" Remus asked walking holding Teddy.

"He says we're old!" Alice laughed.

"Why is that?" Remus asked.

"Just because we have a granddaughter before we're fifty," Alice said.

Remus turned to the younger couple in the room. He thought for a second that maybe Delaney could be pregnant but he noticed the little girl holding Delaney's hand.

"Remus, this is Dahlia Alice Longbottom-Romero," Delaney introduced their daughter to their former professor.

"Nice to meet you, Dahlia," Remus said smiling, kindly.

"You too."

Neville and Delaney walked into the living room.

They introduced their daughter to everyone. Dahlia played with five year old Teddy. He liked having someone to play with.

"They really liked me, didn't they?" Dahlia asked.

"Yes, they did sweetie," Delaney told her daughter.

Dahlia yawned. Delaney put Dahlia to bed.

She snuggled up to Neville in their bed.

"That was a great night," Neville said.

"It sure was."

"You know we should call up the wedding planner to help plan our wedding."

Delaney nodded against his chest and said. "Yeah, we should."

The couple fell asleep.


	26. The Longbottom Wedding

Chapter 26: The Longbottom Wedding

* * *

The next week they walked into Neville's shop.

"These are so pretty, dad," Dahlia said looking at all these flowers.

"Thank you sweetie,"

"Neville, Delaney! It's so nice to see you," Galen exclaimed.

"Hey Gale," Neville greeted his manager and friend

"Gale."

"So, how long have you two been engaged?"

"About six months."

Gale nodded and turned to Dahlia. He looked shocked to see her for some reason. Neville and Delaney looked confused as their daughter looked up at Gale.

"Did I ever tell you two that I was adopted?" Gale asked.

Delaney and Neville shook their heads.

"It was a few years before I started Hogwarts the social workers came and got me from my house because my parents were neglectful and mildly abusive."

"My parents were the same," Dahlia said.

Galen nodded and asked. "What was your name before you were adopted by Neville and Delaney?"

"Holbrook, My parents were named Mallory and Benjamin Holbrook."

Galen nodded and said. "That was my name before I was adopted and became a Ross and those are my biological parents names but I've never had the desire to meet them."

"So, you're saying we adopted your little sister?" Neville asked.

Gale nodded and said. "Though she was born after I was taken away from my parents."

"Why did they have another kid when they were abusive and neglectful to you?" Neville asked.

"I don't know," Galen shrugged.

"How old were your parents when they adopted you?" Neville asked.

Gale thought for a moment and said, "They were roughly your age."

"So, it's not weird that we adopted a twelve-year-old girl when we're in our early twenties?" Neville asked.

"Maybe a little but that little girl is my sister. Though you didn't know that at the time. You did the right thing," Gale said.

Neville nodded and said. "I guess we'll let you two get to know each other."

"Okay."

Delaney and Neville left the shop. They enjoyed their time alone.

* * *

It was now Neville's twenty-third birthday.

"Happy birthday, Nev." Delaney smiled kissing her fiancé softly.

"Morning love." He smiled.

The happy couple got up.

They walked downstairs. Dahlia was still fast asleep.

"What do you want for your birthday breakfast, Nev?"

Neville smiled, grabbed Delaney by the waist playfully and said. "How about chocolate chip pancakes."

"Okay, Nev."

"Morning mum, morning dad," Dahlia said, cheerfully.

"Oh, morning Dia," Delaney said greeting her daughter.

Dahlia looked at her young parents. They were so much in love. She loved seeing this because her biological parents were quite the opposite. She doesn't even remember them kissing very much.

"I'll make you some breakfast once your dad lets go of me."

Neville grinned, released his beautiful fiancée and swatted her bum playfully. Delaney glared at him playfully as she started making breakfast.

"Happy birthday, dad," Dia told Neville.

"Thanks sweetie."

Delaney continued making breakfast as Neville began reading the Prophet.

"Anything interesting in the Prophet, Nev?" Delaney asked as she set down a big plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of her fiancé.

"Not really." Neville said folding up the paper.

Delaney nodded and set down a plate in front of her daughter and then herself. The family ate and chatted. They celebrated Delaney's twenty-third birthday a few weeks later with the same fanfare. Neville and Delaney decided to get married around Christmas time.

* * *

It was now time to board the train.

"Dia!" Nicholas yelled running to greet his friend.

"Nick!" She greeted equally as enthusiastically.

Delaney and Neville smiled at their daughter.

"So, your wedding is in four months isn't it?" Nicholas' mum asked.

"It sure is." Neville smiled wrapping his arm around Delaney's waist.

"I assume you'll want someone to watch Dia that night so you can have some alone time." Nicholas' dad winked at Neville.

Neville blushed and said. "Yes, but you'll have lots of competition, my parents will want to baby sit her, possibly our friends the Weasleys as well."

Nicholas' dad nodded as the train whistled. They boarded the the train with their daughter and her best friend. They rode to Hogsmeade. The sorting went off without a hitch. The term was uneventful.

* * *

It was now time for Neville and Delaney's wedding. Neville was in the groom's room.

"You ready for this son?" Frank asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, dad."

Neville's groomsmen walked in.

"You know if you plan on leaving, Hermione and Susan will kill you right," Harry warned his god-brother.

"I know that but I would never leave Delaney."

Harry nodded.

"You look beautiful, mum," Dia said.

"Thanks sweetie."

"You ready to take the plunge?" Susan asked walking over.

She had a little bump in her stomach since she was three months pregnant with George's baby. He was quite happy.

"Yes, you know I've loved Neville for ages."

The wedding started. Delaney and Neville were finally husband and wife. The best man and maid of honor said their speeches.


	27. Aftermath of the Wedding

Chapter 27: Aftermath of the Wedding

A/N: I've always had trouble writing these types of scenes so bear with me.

* * *

It was now after the wedding. Delaney and Neville had gotten started even before they reached their bedroom. Delaney had her legs wrapped around Neville tightly and his hands firmly on her bum. They leaned against the closed door already sweating profusely.

"Damn, I love you Mrs. Longbottom!" Neville exclaimed, trailing kisses down Delaney's neck. Neville rarely swore but Delaney couldn't help but find it attractive.

That caused her to moan multiple times.

He pushed opened the door and gently laid Delaney on the bed and continued kissing her. She pushed off his tuxedo jacket as he fiddled with the zipper of her dress.

"Just take it off," Delaney said.

"As you wish, Mrs. Longbottom," Neville said, carefully discarding her dress on the floor.

Delaney smirked at her new husband's obvious arousal as he stripped down to his boxers. They made passionate love for the rest of the night.

"That was amazing, once you get over the shock of the first time you want to do it over and over," Neville smirked at his wife.

Delaney smacked her husband. They went to their honeymoon. It was beautiful. After their honeymoon their went back to their normal lives. They boarded the train with Dia and Nicholas. They made love whenever they had a chance. Valentine's came around. It was a Saturday so they could just snuggle. Though the snuggling got more heated and being the newlyweds they were they made love the whole night.

* * *

It was now time to go back for the summer. Delaney hadn't been feeling well all day and eating that food at the farewell feast didn't help. So needless to say she was throwing up in the loo on the train.

"You okay, love?" Neville asked, walking in the loo.

"Obviously not."

He bent down and held back her hair like any good husband would do.

"Thanks, Nev," Delaney said, leaning back on his chest when she was finished.

"Not a problem, I wonder what caused that."

Delaney smirked at her cutely clueless husband. She knew exactly what was wrong with her. She was with child. It's a bit fast since they've only been married for almost six months.

"What is it, love?" Neville asked his wife curiously.

She didn't reply she just took his hand and rested it on the small bump in her stomach. He suddenly realized why she had been throwing up and smiled.

"I'm three almost four months along," She said, mirroring her husband's smile.

"A baby Longbottom, I can't believe it," Neville sighed, happily his hand still cupping the bump.

"It's not too fast, we've only been married for almost six months?"

"No, it's a product of our love for each other. I've been dreaming about this since forever," Neville grinned.

"I think the baby was conceived right around Valentine's Day."

Neville nodded and smirked. "That was a fun night."

"It sure was."

Neville smiled again, stood up and helped his wife up and they walked back to the compartment they shared with their daughter and her best friend.

"Are you okay, mum?" Dahlia asked.

"Everything is okay, Dia," Delaney assured their daughter as she perched herself on her husband's lap.

Dahlia was observant enough to notice that her dad's hand was resting on her mum's stomach. Delaney noticed the way their daughter was looking at them.

"You're going to have a baby sister or brother, Dia," Neville told their daughter happily, his hand never leaving the bump.

"I am?" Dahlia asked.

"Yes, I'm three almost four months along, I'll be due around late October or early November," Delaney grinned.

Dahlia smiled and hugged her parents in congratulations.

They reached Kings Cross. Neville and Delaney got off the train. Nicholas greeted his parents. Delaney noticed George was present too.

"Hey George," Delaney greeted her friend.

"Hey Delaney."

"So, Susie is due any day now isn't she?"

"Actually, she just had the baby a few hours ago," George grinned.

Delaney looked shocked at her best friend's fiancé. George had proposed right after New Years.

"You want to see the baby?" George asked.

"Of course, I do." Delaney replied.

George grinned again and said "Alright, let's get to St. Mungos."

The four some apparated to St. Mungos. George led them to a room.

"Hey love." He greeted Sue with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey George." She smiled at her fiancé.

George motioned Delaney and Neville over to see the baby that was wrapped in what seemed liked a thousands of blankets.

"When did you guys get back?"

"About half an hour ago," Delaney smiled.

Sue nodded sleepily.

"This is our daughter Merida Joy Weasley," George grinned.

"She's beautiful," Delaney sniffed.

Neville wrapped his arm around his emotional wife. Though he didn't know if this her being emotional or it was her pregnancy hormones. Either way he was in for a wild ride. Part of him still couldn't believe she was pregnant with his child, their daughter or son. His musings were interrupted when Delaney kissed his cheek.

"Yes, love?" He asked, gazing lovingly at her.

"You're thinking about our baby aren't you?" She grinned.

Neville nodded as he rested his hand on the small bump and rubbed it softly. He's becoming obsessed with the bump.

"You're pregnant?" Susan asked.

Delaney nodded and said. "Yes, I'm three almost four months along."

"Congratulations," Susan smiled.

"Thanks Sue,"

She nodded.


	28. Announcements

Chapter 28 : Announcements

* * *

It was now a few days later they were announcing the news at the Weasley's.

"Everyone we have something to tell you," Delaney said linking her hand with her husband's. George and Susan were smiling at them while Susan was holding newborn Merida or Meri.

"What is it?"

"I'm three almost four months pregnant," Delaney smiled her right hand on her now obvious rounded stomach.

"Congratulations!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Be ready for all the mood swings, cravings but there's a plus if you know what I mean," Harry winked at Hermione as she slapped his arm playfully.

Neville blushed obviously he enjoys making love to his beautiful wife but he rather not talk about it in front of his young daughter and mum.

* * *

It was two months later Neville, Delaney and Dahlia were getting ready to watch Delaney's favorite movie 'The Sound of Music'. This would be Dahlia's first viewing ever.

"I'm so excited!" Dahlia exclaimed.

"You'll really enjoy this movie, Dia," Delaney said, slowly lowering herself onto the couch her bump a lot more prominent now since she was almost five months along.

"I hope so, hurry up it's about to start!" Dahlia yelled to Neville.

"I'm coming." Neville said, rushing in with the popcorn.

He plopped himself between his wife and daughter he wrapped one arm around his daughter and rested his hand on the rounded curve of his beloved's stomach. He'd argue this is the best spot in the house.

Sooner than later Delaney was singing and quoting along with the movie.

"How many times have you seen this movie, mum?"

Before Delaney could respond Neville answered for her and said. "We used to watch the movie a lot when I used to go over her house."

Dahlia nodded. Delaney was right Dahlia did enjoy the movie her favorite character was Louisa.

After the movie they went to bed.

"I think the baby enjoyed the movie too," Delaney smiled as they laid in bed.

"What makes you say that?"

Delaney didn't respond she just took his hand and rested it on her stomach just as the baby kicked. Neville grinned.

"I wonder what she'll look like."

"What makes you think it's a girl, what if it's a boy?" Neville smirked at his beloved wife.

"I just know."

"Then she'll have your beautiful golden brown hair and maybe my blue eyes," He said, caressing her cheek softly then nipping at her neck playfully.

Delaney nodded and said. "I picture her with your hair and eyes, actually."

Neville just hummed in response as he began to trail kisses down Delaney's neck. He soon turned to her lips and started to fiddle with her pajama shirt.

"Just take it off, Nev."

"As you wish, my love." Neville said, undoing the buttons and discarding the shirt on the floor.

This left Delaney's bare swollen stomach and Neville started to kiss said swollen stomach.

"That tickles," Delaney giggled.

"You're so cute," Neville grinned at his wife.

They made passionate love for the night.

"That was even more amazing than usual," Neville sighed, pulling away in ecstasy.

Delaney grinned at her husband and said. "I know people do say making love while you're pregnant is great."

Neville just wrapped his arms around her his right hand cupping her stomach. The happy couple fell asleep.

* * *

A few days later they were celebrating Frank and Alice's 25th anniversary.

"It's amazing that we've been married for 25 years, Allie. It feels like yesterday that we met on the Hogwarts Express. We were separated when I was sorted into Gryffindor and you into Hufflepuff. But that didn't change anything between us. I started falling in love with you in our fifth year. I asked you to go steady in sixth year. I proposed to you at graduation. We got married the next July and found out you were expecting that October. That child ended up being our son Neville." Frank said stopping for a second and smiling at his son then continuing "Then our son met his best friend when he was a month old."

Neville and Delaney smiled at each other as Neville rested his hand on his wife's almost five month pregnant belly.

"They almost played out our story but Neville didn't make his move until seven years later. They sure made up for lost time by getting engaged eleven months into their relationship, while they were engaged they adopted our little Dahlia." Frank smiled at his eldest granddaughter and continuing again. "They got married that December and Delaney is now almost five months pregnant with our first biological grandchild. I hope it's a girl. With all that being said I can't wait to celebrate 50 years with you my precious Allie bug." Frank finally finished kissing his wife's cheek.

"You haven't called me Allie bug in years," Alice blushed.

Neville couldn't help but smile at his parents.

It was now later that night Neville and Delaney were lying in bed.

"You know I can't wait to be married to you for twenty five years," Neville smiled, gazing lovingly at his wife his hand on her belly.

They celebrated Neville's twenty-fourth birthday later that month. Then they celebrated Delaney's birthday a few weeks later.


	29. Bouncing Baby Girl

Chapter 29: Bouncing Baby Girl

* * *

By the time school rolled around Delaney was almost seven months along so she was basically waddling along with her daughter and husband.

"I can handle Dia's trunk, love," Neville said, taking the trolley from his heavily pregnant wife.

She sighed. Neville had been slightly overprotective since she passed the six month mark in her pregnancy last month.

"Dia!" Nicholas exclaimed running towards Dahlia.

The two best friends greeted each other.

"So, you're about seven months along aren't you?" Natalie, Nicholas' mum asked.

Delaney nodded and said. "Yes, I am."

"I'm suppose Neville's been quite overprotective of you now." Natalie said.

"Yes, he has," Delaney said in fake annoyance at her husband.

Neville smirked at his wife and said "I just want our son to be safe."

"I still say we're having a daughter." Delaney said her hand on her seven month pregnant belly.

"So, you don't know what you're having?"

Delaney shook her head and said. "We wanted to be surprised for our first child."

"Does that mean you haven't picked names yet?"

"No we've picked names either way."

"What are some names you picked out?"

"For the boy we like Isaac Frank and for the girl we like Pomona Riya."

"Pomona is a pretty name, what made you think of that name?"

Neville sighed sadly and said "It's the name of my deceased mentor and friend Pomona Sprout, former Herbology Professor at Hogwarts."

Delaney linked her hand with her husband's.

"I think she'd be honored."

The train whistled and the three Longbottoms boarded the train with Nicholas.

"Sit down, love," Neville instructed his wife gently as he made the train compartment seat comfortable for her.

"Thanks Nev."

Neville smiled and kissed his wife his hand resting on her huge stomach. He found her just as attractive when she's pregnant though Delaney always found that hard to believe. The couple broke apart and sat down Neville's hand still resting on her swollen belly.

"I still can't believe our first biological child is due in about two months or so," Delaney said, putting her hand over Neville's calloused hand.

"Me either."

The couple had forgotten they were in a compartment with their daughter and her best friend for a second. They reached Hogsmeade station. The sorting went off with out a hitch.

* * *

It was now early November, Delaney was due any day now. She had been put on maternity leave since school ended. She was in their shared quarters when she got a sharp pain in her stomach. She was alert it was the beginnings of labor. She got up and started to waddle towards the hospital wing. Her water broke on the way lets hope they clean that up.

"Love what's wrong?" Neville asked running towards her when she was steps away from the Hospital wing.

"The baby's coming," She said, simply.

Neville's blue eyes grew wide as he led his wife to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey instructed her to lay down on the nearest bed.

"It hurts so much," Delaney whined.

Neville hated seeing his best friend and wife in pain especially when he was the cause. He turned to the the head matron and asked "Is there anything for the pain?"

"Sadly no, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville nodded and took Delaney's hand. If he already didn't have calloused hands from working with plants he'll definitely have them now.

"Do you think Dahlia should be here for this, I mean it's her sibling," Delaney asked through a contraction.

"Yes but how will we get to her."

"I can be of assistance," McGonagall said practically materializing out of nowhere.

Neville nodded and said. "We would appreciate that Headmistress."

McGonagall nodded and left the room.

Dahlia was sitting in third year Charms when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, Minerva what can I do for you?" Flitwick asked.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything but I need to take Ms. Longbottom out of class."

Dahlia looked up at the Headmistress. She knew she would be taken out of class for one reason and that's because her mum was having the baby.

"I'll finish taking notes for you, Dia," Nick told her.

Dia nodded and rushed up to the Headmistress.

"I assume you know why I took you out of class?"

Dia nodded and said. "My mum is in labor isn't she?"

"Exactly."

The two some rushed to the hospital wing.

"There you are sweetie," Neville said in relief. He was still holding Delaney's hand.

Dia smiled at her parents.

A few hours went by.

"It's time to start pushing, Mrs. Longbottom," Madame Pomfrey instructed.

"I can't it hurts too much," Delaney said, squeezing Neville's hand.

"You can do this love," Neville encouraged.

Delaney pushed a few times and then they heard a soft cry and she laid back in exhaustion.

"It's a girl!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed.

"You were right that it would be a girl," Neville smiled.

Madame Pomfrey smiled and asked. "Would daddy like to cut the cord?"

"Of course," Neville grinned.

Delaney smiled weakly at her husband.

"So, what's her name?"

"Pomona Riya Longbottom." Neville smiled.

McGonagall smiled and said. "I think Pomona would've been honored that your daughter is named after her."

"I know."

"We should contact Gran, Gramps and Grandpa," Dia said, referring to Alice, Frank and Delaney's dad.

"I'll send a patronus to them," Neville said handing his newborn daughter to his wife.

Delaney nodded and Dia nodded. Neville left the room. A few minutes later he returned.

"Who did you make god parents?"

"You called!" George said walking in with Susan who was holding four-month-old Meri.

McGonagall shook her head laughing and said. "Now Pomona's namesake is gonna be a prankster."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Susan said.

"Pomona, so I lost the bet with Lee then," George chuckled.

"You had a bet on what gender my child would be, well I shouldn't be surprised," Delaney said.

Before anyone could respond the three grandparents walked in.

"So, we have another granddaughter," Alice smiled.

"What's her name?" Frank asked.

"Pomona Riya, named after Neville's mentor Professor Sprout," Delaney smiled, wearily.

The grandparents nodded.

"Her middle name is quite unique as well, where did you find that?" McGonagall asked.

"I think we were chatting with Parvati and she suggested the middle name," Delaney answered.

Pomona was a cheerful baby having a much older daughter helped them though. Not that Dahlia took care of Pomona very much.


	30. The Christmases

Chapter 30: The Christmases

* * *

It was now time to go home for Christmas but it wasn't easy traveling with a month and half old baby.

"You know what I'm thinking we should just completely move to Hogwarts after the holidays," Delaney said.

"I agree, love," Neville said, picking up Pomona from her pram.

"It would be so much easier on us, but I will miss the huge house," Delaney sighed.

Neville nodded and said. "I will too."

They reached Kings Cross station and went home.

* * *

A few days later they were over at the Weasleys ready to introduce their new bundle of joy to everyone.

"So, is the famous Pomona," Molly said, picking up the baby.

"Yes."

"She's beautiful."

Pomona gurgled in response and Molly chuckled. They introduced everyone to their new baby.

"It seems like our children will be at Hogwarts together," Susan said.

"Not exactly, Sue. Mona won't start until she's twelve and Meri will start the year before."

Susan nodded and the two new mothers began to gush about their babies while their husband and fiancé watched.

"Fatherhood really suits you, Neville," George said as he watched the younger man gaze proudly and lovingly at his wife and newborn daughter.

"Huh, what?"

George just smirked at him. The couple returned home a few hours later.

"Well, she already has many of the Weasleys wrapped around her finger," Delaney said.

Neville smiled and said. "She must take after you then."

Delaney shrugged.

* * *

It was now Neville and Delaney's first anniversary. They were wrapped in each other's arms. Dia was over Nick's for the day while Mona was spending the day with her grandparents.

"I can't believe we've been married for a year."

"Me either."

"And we already have two daughters," Delaney sighed, happily, nestling herself more into Neville's strong chest.

"I know, it's crazy isn't it."

"But when haven't we done something crazy," Delaney giggled.

Neville thought for a moment and replied, "We were fine until we started Hogwarts with Harry."

"So, you're blaming your poor god-brother."

Neville shrugged. The couple just laid in each other's arms. They returned to Hogwarts after New Years. They raised Pomona.

* * *

It was now her first birthday.

"It's hard to believe our little Mona is a year old." Delaney sighed.

Neville just nodded and grabbed his wife by the waist playfully and suggested. "What do you say we make another beautiful baby Longbottom?"

"Maybe but not right now, Nev," Delaney giggled.

"Alright, dad let go of mum," Dahlia smirked at her parents as she walked in holding little Mona.

Neville let go of his wife, swatted her bum, walked over to their daughters and took Mona from their eldest.

"There's the birthday girl," He cooed to the one year old.

"Dada," She said.

"That's her first word," Delaney smiled.

"I know."

"Mama," She said reaching out for Delaney.

The four Longbottoms left their quarters and walked to the Great Hall. They celebrated Mona's birthday. The next year when little Mona was turning two Delaney and Neville decided to start trying for another baby Longbottom.

* * *

It was now time for the Ministry Christmas Ball that Harry and Hermione had invited them to. Molly was babysitting the two young Potters and the first biological Longbottom child. Dahlia was attending the ball with her parents. She had originally asked Nick to accompany her but something came up at the last minute and he had to cancel. He was regretful but Dahlia understood completely.

"Do you think Nick likes me like that?" Dahlia asked Delaney.

Delaney smiled and said. "If he doesn't, I'll be surprised he practically worships the ground you walk on."

"You can say the same thing about dad," Dahlia smiled at her mum.

"I suppose so," Delaney smiled at the mention of her husband of almost three years.

She had found out that she was expecting another baby Longbottom a few days ago but she hadn't found the right moment to tell Neville or Dahlia for that matter.

"You look beautiful, sweetie," Neville told their eldest.

"Thanks, dad."

"Is your mum ready?"

"Just about, Nev," Delaney said walking out of the loo. She had a charm on her baby bump.

"I'm going to have to watch the guys like a hawk especially when you look like that," Neville grinned his eyes raking over his wife's body. That dress made the curves she had more prominent. Neville thought she looked quite sexy no matter what she said.

Delaney smirked at her husband.

"How about a little appetizer of what's going to happen when we get back," He said smirking at his wife as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

The kiss got heated very quickly but that's as far as they went since it was time to go.

"Maybe we can continue trying for another baby Longbottom," Neville suggested raising an eyebrow.

Delaney chuckled to herself. There was no need to try she was already about three months along with another baby Longbottom.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming." Harry and Hermione greeted.

"No problem."

The five of them walked in.

"Hey guys," Ron greeted, walking over with his fiancée Ashley. They had a whirlwind romance just like George had with Susan.

Neville noticed that his eldest was talking to a boy.

"Everything okay, over here?" Neville asked.

"Everything is fine dad," Dia assured her dad.

Neville nodded. He noticed that his wife was dancing with someone who wasn't someone he trusted her with also known as Harry or Ron. He noticed his hands were dangerously close to her bum. But in a flash she was out of his arms and rushing towards the loo.

"I'll go check on her dad," Dia told her father.

Though the boy she had been talking to didn't look too pleased.

"Thanks sweetie."

Dia raced after her mother. She found her in the loo throwing up.

"Are you okay mum?" Dia asked walking in.

"No, I think it's just food poisoning."

Dia chuckled and said. "Mum, both you and I know it's not food poisoning. You're pregnant again."

"How long have you known?"

"You don't think dad and I could tell. Especially dad, he's been your best friend since you were babies."

Delaney frowned and said. "Why haven't you said anything?"

"We wanted to see if you'd admit it."

Delaney shook her head as there was a knock on the door.

"Everything okay in there?" Neville's concerned voice asked.

Delaney wiped her mouth, stood up and assured him. "Everything is fine, Nev."

"Okay."

She walked out of the stall.

"You do realize this is the girls loo, dad?"

Neville shrugged nonchalantly and said. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Dia looked confused but Delaney giggled.

"So, you're pregnant again?" Neville grinned at his wife.

Delaney nodded.

"I knew it," Neville smiled, sweeping Delaney into his arms.

Delaney sighed and melted into her husband's embrace.

"So, you could say that dancing with someone that wasn't your big, strong Nev made you sick," Neville teased, kissing his wife's temple.

Delaney smirked at her husband referring to himself in third person and started to run her hands down her husband's biceps. He relaxed at her touch.

"I can see how you're pregnant again, mum," Dia giggled at her parents.

The couple separated and they walked out of the loo.

"So, who was that boy you were talking to?" Neville asked Dia.

"Oh, I think his name is Michael something or another," Dia answered her father. The truth was she only had eyes for a certain blond muggleborn. Too bad he hasn't noticed yet.

"Is everything okay, Delaney?" Hermione asked.

Delaney nodded, smiled and said. "I'm pregnant again."

"Congratulations," Hermione said, hugging her friend.

"Thanks," Delaney smiled as she undid the charm that was concealing her bump.

"You look even more beautiful, love," Neville said, wrapping his arms around Delaney

again his right hand cupping the bump.

"Whatever you say, Nev."

The ball ended. The three Longbottoms left.

"You want to continue what we were doing earlier?" Neville asked seductively.

"I'm kind of tired," Delaney yawned, leaning against her husband.

Neville nodded and said. "Now that you mention it, I'm quite tired too."

The couple fell asleep.


	31. Sickness

Chapter 31: Sickness

* * *

Delaney woke up first. She noticed that Neville's hand was cupping her stomach he's becoming obsessed with the bump again but she found it cute. She carefully slipped out of her husband's arms and padded down the stairs.

She started to make breakfast.

"Morning mum," Dia greeted her mum.

"Morning."

"Is it okay if I get a cell phone, I know they don't work at Hogwarts."

Delaney nodded as her husband walked down the stairs.

"How are two of my favorite girls this morning?" He asked kissing his daughter's forehead and his beloved's' cheek.

"Morning dad."

"Morning."

"And how's the little one been treating you so far?" Neville asked his hand on her stomach.

"Just fine."

Neville nodded. Delaney made breakfast and the threesome went to pick up their daughter and sister respectively.

"Mummy!" Mona exclaimed reaching out for her mum.

"Hey sweetie," Delaney said.

"Well, it's plain to see she's a mummy's girl," Molly smiled.

"Actually, she maybe excited to see me but she's definitely a daddy's girl," Delaney smiled as she handed Mona to Neville.

"Well, you still have a chance to be our next child's favorite love," Neville smirked at his wife as he bounced Mona on his knee causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

"You're pregnant again?" Molly asked Delaney smiling.

"Yep, I've known for the past few days."

Molly hugged her in congratulations.

"Alice and Frank are probably gonna be upset that they didn't find out first," Delaney laughed.

"Or maybe they know you as well as I do and they knew all along," Neville smirked at his obvious wife.

"That could be possible too."

The couple and the their two daughters flooed to the Ministry. That made Delaney feel a bit nauseous.

"Do you need to need to go to the loo?" Neville asked noticing the expression on Delaney's face.

"I'm fine, Nev," Delaney assured her husband.

Neville nodded and said. "Alright, just tell me if you need to go."

Before Delaney could respond to her cutely overprotective husband they reached the auror office.

"Hey sweetie," Alice greeted, cheerily.

"Hi mum," Neville greeted his mum kissing her cheek.

The rest of the family greeted Alice.

"So, what brings my baby boy and his family to visit?"

Neville blushed and said. "Mum, I'm a grown man and a married father of two daughters."

"You're still my baby boy no matter what," Alice smiled at her son.

Delaney giggled at the exchange between her husband and his mum. She would probably be the same way with their son when they do have a son. Frank joined his family and greeted his son, his daughter-in-law and granddaughters.

"So, is there something you need to tell us?" Alice asked knowingly. She had noticed that her son's hand had been resting on her daughter-in-law's stomach for about ten minutes now.

Neville and Delaney shared a quick smile but before they could respond Dahlia responded. "Mum, is pregnant again!"

"I knew it!" Alice exclaimed happily.

"So, I was that obvious?" Delaney frowned.

Neville smirked at his wife, kissed her temple and said. "We just know you too well, love."

"Not that I mind," Delaney smiled at Neville.

It was now time to go back to Hogwarts for the spring term Delaney was about four months along. She was put on maternity leave in February.

* * *

She was laying down on the their bed when Neville came in from working in the middle of March.

"Hey Nev." she grinned.

"Hey my sweet badger," He sighed, tiredly lying down on their bed but not before peeling off his shirt.

"Stressful day?" Delaney asked

"It sure was," He answered, tiredly.

Delaney noticed a six pack from working with all those plants. Her mouth started to water just looking at him and she just wanted to jump him. Darn, hormones he probably wasn't up for fooling around.

"Can I have one of your famous back rubs, love?" Neville asked his blue eyes tiredly, looking up at his wife.

Delaney smiled Neville was so adorable when he was tired.

"So, what do you say?"

She started giving her hardworking husband a back rub.

"Now that's the ticket," He sighed.

She rubbed his back for a few more minutes.

"Thanks for that love," He said sitting up.

"No problem," She smiled, snuggling up to him.

He rested his hand on her six-month pregnant belly and asked. "How's the little one been treating you?"

"A lot of kicking."

He leaned down, kissed her stomach softly and just like that the kicking stopped.

"There's nothing more sexy than a man who is a great father," Delaney said, caressing Neville's cheek.

"Not as sexy as you being a great mum," Neville said, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss his hand never leaving her stomach.

The kiss got heated very quickly but before they could get any further Mona started to cry.

"I got to go take care of our daughter," Delaney said wandlessly summoning her bathrobe, wrapping it around her almost naked body and slinking away seductively or as seductively as a six-month pregnant belly would allow her anyway.

Neville eyed his wife's retreating form hungrily. He waited for her to come back but she didn't. He decided to go check on his wife and their two and half year old daughter.

"Everything okay, love?" He asked peering into the room.

Delaney looked up at him worry in her eyes and said. "No, Mona has a very high fever, coughing, chills and a sore throat."

"It's a good thing you're the co-matron, she'll be fine."

Delaney couldn't help but blush as she replied. "I don't have any potion to help her so we'll have to tough it out the muggle way."

"Alright, let's stay up to take care of our daughter."

Delaney shook her head and said "You have to teach in the morning, go back to bed."

"You have to rest as well for our baby," Neville said, stubbornly.

Delaney nodded and considered her husband's thought and said. "We'll take shifts, okay?"

"That works, I'll take the night shift. I don't care if I'm tired I just want our daughter to get better."

Delaney nodded, kissed Neville's cheek and left the room. She laid down in bed and fell asleep the best she could.

A few hours later she felt her husband slip his arms around her his right hand cupping her stomach.

"How is she, Nev?" Delaney asked turning to her husband.

"She's good for now, my sweet badger."

Delaney knew he was tired. The couple fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for all the reads, follows, favorites and reviews.


	32. Permission

Chapter 32: Permission

* * *

Delaney was the first to wake up the next morning. She slipped out of Neville's arms and went to check on Mona.

"Hey little one."

"Mama, I don't feel well," She whined.

"I know sweetie," Delaney said taking her out of her toddler bed. She began to take care of her eldest biological child.

"How's the little patient?" Neville asked walking in the room.

"She's a little cooler but her temperature is still quite worrisome, she still coughs and her throat is still sore," Delaney informed her husband.

Neville nodded and said. "Okay, love."

"School starts soon you better start getting ready," Delaney suggested to her husband.

Neville nodded. She continued taking care of their daughter. Neville kissed her goodbye his hand on her her stomach as always.

Delaney and Neville continued taking care of their daughter until she was better.

"Mama, I feel better." Mona exclaimed.

"That's great sweetie."

"Can we go see Daddy?" She asked hopefully.

Delaney smiled at her daughter. She was definitely daddy's little girl. Delaney picked her daughter up and they walked to Neville's office. Delaney knocked on the door.

"Hey love." Neville greeted smiling at her.

"Hi Nev," Delaney smiled at her husband.

"How's my little girl?" Neville asked as Mona reached for him.

"I feel better, Daddy."

Neville smiled at his daughter as he stepped aside. Delaney waddled in and slowly lowered herself onto the couch. She had quite the backache today.

"How are feeling today, love?" Neville asked putting Mona down on the floor and conjuring up some toys for her to play with including the stuffed badger he had given Delaney before they were dating.

"Other than a backache, I'm fine," Delaney replied her hand on her stomach.

Neville smirked and said. "I would pay you back for the back rub you gave me a few nights ago but I know we'll probably go a little farther than planned and our daughter is right in front of us."

"Fine," Delaney said crossing her arms.

Neville sat next to his moody wife and whispered seductively in her ear. "I promise we'll make up for it tonight."

Before Delaney could respond there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Nicholas walked in.

"Nicky!" Mona exclaimed toddling towards her elder sister's best friend.

"Professor?" He asked.

"What is it, Nicholas?" Neville asked his eldest's best friend getting up from his spot next to his wife.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Longbottom," Nick greeted his best friend's mum noticing her on the couch.

"Hi Nick."

By the end of this exchange Neville had sat down in his office chair.

"You know Dia and I have been best friends since we were in our first year but lately I've been feeling different towards her. I realized that I'm falling for her," Nicholas smiled.

Neville softly smiled at the boy this is exactly how he felt when he realized he had fallen for his now wife. Though he didn't have the courage until several years later to tell her how he felt about her.

"Do you think I could ask her out to Hogsmeade?" Nick asked nervously glancing at his best friend's dad and their Professor.

"Yes, you can ask her out. She's been pining for you for years," Delaney answered for him.

Neville smirked at his wife and said. "I think he's talking to me but thanks for your input."

Delaney nodded smirking back at him.

"She is really important to me, she's my eldest and if you hurt her. You'll be very sorry," Neville said.

Nick just nodded not sure of what to think of his usually calm Herbology Professor.

"Don't worry about him, Nick. He's a huge teddy bear," Delaney said, waddling over to her husband and linking their hands.

"I am not," Neville denied.

"Whatever you say, Nev," Delaney giggled.

"Thank you." Nicholas smiled as he left.

"I was trying to be intimidating and you had to ruin it," Neville smirked at his wife pulling her down into his lap his free hand automatically going to her swollen stomach.

Delaney giggled again and said. "Nev, he knows you're nothing like unless someone hurts Dia."

"Exactly, love."

It was now later that night Delaney was putting Mona to bed when Neville walked in and wrapping his arms around her from behind. He was pleasantly surprised to discover she was naked under her bathrobe which was a rare occurrence. He ran his hand down her body his right hand landing on the rounded curve of her stomach and he could already feel that sensation in his nether regions.

"Hey Nev," she smirked turning towards her husband already feeling his growing arousal against her inner thigh.

"Hey love," He greeted.

The couple walked out of their daughter's room.

"Now for that promise," Neville said capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Delaney moaned instantly against her husband's lips. He smirked against her lips as his hands deftly untied her bathrobe, discarded it on the floor and rested his hand on her bare belly as they stumbled backwards and soon landed on their bed. Delaney on Neville's lap her six-month pregnant belly facing him.

"Merlin, you look so gorgeous pregnant," He exclaimed.

Delaney hands fiddled with Neville's shirt buttons. Thank Merlin, he chose to wear a button down today.

"Take it off, love," Neville instructed his wife.

Delaney removed her husband's shirt, discarded it on the floor and eyed his defined chest. In response Neville started to kiss down her neck causing her to moan multiple times. He cautiously laid his wife down as he continued to kiss down her naked body.

"Now your turn, Nev," Delaney smirked at the huge bulge in her husband's trousers as he hovered over her. He gladly obliged. They made passionate love for the rest of the night. Good thing tomorrow was Saturday.

"That was worth the wait," Neville said, pulling away from his wife.

Delaney nodded against his bare chest and said. "It sure was. Though you had to feel our baby kicking during most of it."

"Yes, I did," Neville said, resting his hand on her stomach and rubbing it lovingly.

"I thought of a name for the baby is a girl."

"What's that love?" Neville asked.

"Beatrice Laurel."

Neville smiled and said, "That's a beautiful name but I'm still hoping for a boy and we could name him Isaac Frank."

"You know I like the name Beatrix but it sounds too much like -" Delaney trailed off.

"Bellatrix," Neville finished his wife's sentence.

"Exactly."

Neville's family has quite the history with Bellatrix Lestrange. She tried to torture Alice and Frank when Delaney and Neville were a year and a few months. That was one of the catalysts that caused Delaney's dad to change jobs and move to another country. Alice and Frank had dueled her multiple times. She was finally killed by Molly Weasley during the Battle of Hogwarts. The couple fell asleep.


	33. The Biological Grandparents

Chapter 33: The Biological Grandparents

* * *

It was a few days later and Neville was in the Headmistress' office with Delaney.

"I wonder why we're here," Delaney said as she slowly lowered herself into a chair next to Neville.

"Let's hope it's nothing bad," Neville said, worriedly.

Delaney put a calming hand on her husband's arm as McGonagall walked in with an unrecognizable couple.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Longbottom," McGonagall greeted.

"Hello Headmistress."

"These are Henry and Janice Holbrook."

Delaney and Neville's heads snapped up they hadn't heard that surname in almost four years.

"They are your daughter's biological grandparents," McGonagall said noticing the expressions on Delaney and Neville's faces.

"Nice to meet you," Henry said stiffly, holding out his hand to shake.

Neville recovered first and said bitterly. "So, you finally walk into your biological granddaughter's life after we adopted her almost four years ago."

"We never knew she was adopted until recently."

"That shows what good grandparents you are," Neville scoffed.

Janice look offended as she said. "Don't you dare take that tone of voice of with me."

"We've been raising her four years. She's thriving in school. She's one of the brightest in her year, She's a prefect, she has many friends."

"You also forgot she has a boyfriend, Nev," Delaney smirked at her husband, struggling to get up and waddling over to him.

"Yeah, that too," He said, automatically resting his hand on his wife's swollen stomach knowing it would help him relax.

Janice glared at the young couple and said. "Why did you two adopt her anyway it doesn't look like you have trouble having kids?"

"Your son and daughter-in-law were neglectful and mildly abusive," Neville informed them.

"How dare you accuse my son and daughter-in-law of being neglectful and mildly abusive!" Janice said slapping Neville across the face.

"How dare you slap my husband!" Delaney exclaimed. She didn't want to get too angry because of the baby.

Janice just glared at her as she waddled over to her husband to check his injury.

"I'm fine love it's just a slap," Neville assured her.

Delaney surveyed the area a bruise was already forming on his cheek. She kissed the bruise softly. McGonagall couldn't help but smile at the sweet display of affection between two of her favorite former students she had always liked them together but on the other hand Janice and Henry looked disgusted.

"We are going to take her away from you."

"You will not!" Neville said glaring at the older couple.

Henry replied. "I'm very high in the Wizengamot so we have the advantage."

"If you want to play that card one of our best friends is the assistant head of the DMLE and we're all war heroes," Neville said.

"And not to mention we're her biological grandparents and nothing beats that."

"Blood doesn't make a family love does," Delaney quoted.

The couple just glared at Neville and Delaney and walked out. They needed to tell Dia.

"Are you feeling okay, love?" Neville asked. He didn't want her to be too stressed because of the baby.

"I'm fine, Nev," Delaney assured her overprotective husband.

Neville nodded in relief. It was a few hours later and they decided to tell Dia.

"What's wrong mum and dad?" She asked worriedly.

"Dia, sweetie we having something to tell you."

The young girl's eyes darted to her mum's stomach and asked, "Is everything okay with the baby?"

"Everything is okay with the baby," Delaney smiled at her daughter as she rested her hand on her stomach.

"We had a nice talk with your biological grandparents," Neville said sarcastically also resting his hand on his wife's swollen stomach knowing that would it would help him relax.

"I have biological grandparents?" Dia asked.

Neville and Delaney nodded.

"My biological parents lied they said my biological grandparents were dead. Though that doesn't surprise me," she frowned.

"They knew about you but you didn't know that they were alive."

"I don't want to meet them, Gran, Gramps and Grandpa have acted more like grandparents to me," Dia said.

Delaney frowned and said,"You'll have to because we have to fight for custody with them."

"I don't want to be taken away from my family," she sobbed. Delaney wrapped her arms around her daughter the best she could. The baby was kicking non-stop like it agreed.

"We'll do everything in our power to keep you, sweetie," Neville assured his daughter stroking her black hair soothingly.

The little girl just sobbed between her parents. Little Mona started to cry and Delaney waddled to get their eldest biological daughter.

"Why is Dia crying?" Mona asked her mum inquisitively noticing her elder sister sobbing in their father's arms.

Delaney smiled at her daughter, kissed her forehead and said,"Big kid stuff you wouldn't understand, sweetie."

Mona wriggled in her mum's arms and Delaney let her down and she toddled towards her elder sister and hugged her leg trying to comfort her. Delaney couldn't help but smile.

* * *

A few days later they we're talking with the same social worker that helped them adopt Dahlia four years ago.

"Are you sure you want to be here, Mrs. Longbottom?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I need to be here for my daughter," Delaney said, slowly lowering herself into a chair that Neville had charmed to make much more comfortable for his heavily pregnant wife.

The social worker nodded.

* * *

A few days later Delaney was in their quarters when a familiar person appeared in the fire.

"Hey Mione," Delaney greeted her friend starting to get up.

"No need to get up," Hermione said.

"What's up?"

Hermione walked over and showed Delaney a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"There seems to be a discrepancy with your adopted daughter's birthdate." Hermione informed her friend.

"What type of discrepancy?"

"There's two different dates one says she was born in November of 1990 and this one says she was born in February of 1991."

Delaney did the math. If her daughter had been born in November of 1990 she would be turning seventeen but if she was born in February she would be sixteen. Either way she's not of age yet so they would still have to go through the custody battle anyway.

"Which one is right?" Hermione asked her friend.

Before Delaney could respond Neville walked in and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Nev," she smiled.

"Hey love, oh, hi Hermione," Neville greeted their friend as he sat down next to his wife and rested his hand on her stomach.

"Hey Neville," Hermione greeted.

Neville surveyed his wife and friend's faces and asked. "What's wrong?"

"There seems to be a discrepancy in our daughter's birth year," Delaney said, showing Neville the piece of paper.

"So, our daughter either just turned sixteen or she's almost of age," Neville said.

Delaney and Hermione nodded.

"So, this also means they could've lied to her about her birthday too and that's not right." Neville said angrily.

"I know."

Hermione nodded and said. "I'll do some more research."

"Exactly what you're good at," Delaney grinned at her friend as she rested her hand on her stomach and rubbed it, lovingly.

"So, you're due in about two months aren't you?" Hermione asked.

Delaney nodded and said. "Yes and it can't come any faster."


	34. Court Dismissed

Chapter 34: Court Dismissed, Bring in the Dancing Lobsters

* * *

They went to court for custody when Delaney was almost nine months pregnant.

"She's been our daughter four years, she doesn't want to be taken away from her family and friends," Neville stated to the judge.

"You can't change the fact that they're her biological grandparents,"The judge said referring to Janice and Henry.

"I know that, your honor but my parents and Delaney's father have been better grandparents to her."

"We have the right!" Henry exclaimed.

"You lost that right when my son and daughter in law adopted her four years ago!" Alice yelled at Henry.

"Mrs. Longbottom please sit down. He's right they do have the right. That was not signed away when she was adopted by your son and daughter-in-law."

Alice glared at the judge and sat down.

"How old were you when you adopted their granddaughter?" The judge asked Neville.

"My wife and I were both turning twenty-three the year we adopted Dahlia. She was my fiancée at the time though we had been engaged for about six months after dating almost a year."

"You like to rush things don't you?"

"When it feels right it's not rushing. My wife and I had been best friends since we were babies," Neville grinned.

The judge nodded and asked. "What do you two do as careers?"

"I am the Herbology Professor while my lovely wife is the co-matron at Hogwarts. Though she's been on maternity leave since February," Neville grinned at the mention of his wife and baby on the way.

"And other than Dahlia, you have an almost three-year-old daughter?" The judge asked.

"Yes, her name is Pomona Riya," Neville grinned again.

The judge nodded. The proceeding continued.

"I'll decide in a few hours and call back," The judge said.

Neville and his family walked out of the courtroom. He was pacing the floor.

"I'm sure they'll side with you, Neville. They had to notice all the passion in your eyes when you were talking about Dahlia and your family," Alice said.

"I know mum, but I can't change that they have the advantage being her biological grandparents. We should've done a blood adoption and we haven't have this problem," Neville groaned, frustrated leaning back against the wall.

"Everything will work out, son," Frank assured his son.

"I hope so."

They were called back in.

"I have decided to give custody to Henry and Janice Holbrook."

Was that the sound of glass shattering in the distance no it was the sound of Neville, Dahlia, Alice and Frank's hearts shattering into thousands of pieces each.

"No, I don't want to go," Dahlia sobbed in her father's arms.

"I know you don't but we'll fight this, Dia," Neville said, stroking his daughter's hair.

"Come on, Dahlia," Max said, wrenching her away form Neville.

"At least let her say goodbye to my wife Delaney and her boyfriend Nick."

Henry just shrugged and said. "Your wife should thought of that before she stayed home and she'll have to break up with her boyfriend because he's not good enough for her."

"Delaney had to stay home this would be too much stress for her and our baby," Neville said glaring at Henry and then continuing. "As for Nick not being good enough for her, you've never met the boy and he's perfectly good enough for her."

"Come on, Dahlia!"

Dahlia mouthed the words 'I love you.' to Alice, Frank and Neville as they dragged her away. Alice, Frank and Neville walked out of the courtroom numbly.

They apparated to Neville's shop so Neville could buy Delaney some flowers to soften the blow but Neville knew they probably wouldn't work.

"Oh, hi guys," Gale greeted happily.

The three Longbottoms just nodded numbly in greeting.

"You lost Dahlia, didn't you?" He asked knowingly.

Neville nodded and said. "Yes, we did. I can't believe that wouldn't even let her say goodbye to Delaney and Nick."

"That's harsh."

Neville just broke down in tears and said. "I'm just coming to get some flowers to give Delaney. Though I know they won't soften the blow of losing our eldest."

"And my little sister, not that matters right now." Gale said.

Neville nodded and got some Laney roses. The three Longbottoms apparated to Hogsmeade and walked to Hogwarts.

"You're back," Delaney called from the bed as she struggled to get up.

Neville sighed sadly he hated to break the news to his already emotional wife. He also noticed Nick was in his quarters he was playing with Mona. He walked over to the bed.

"Nev?" Delaney asked looking up into her husband's sad blue eyes.

"They won the case, they have custody now," Neville said his voice breaking.

Delaney fell apart in his arms. Even if she wasn't almost nine months pregnant she would still be very emotional.

"This isn't fair," Nick exclaimed tears running down his cheeks.

Alice leaned over and hugged her granddaughter's best friend and boyfriend. She'll be her granddaughter no matter what.

"I wish I could do something but I can't. I knew I was never good enough for her," Nick said.

Neville frowned even he believed that he wasn't good enough for their daughter. Though he was perfect for her.

"I can't believe they didn't even let her say goodbye to us," Delaney sobbed into her husband's chest as he stroked her hair and cried as well. Alice and Frank comforted Nick and each other.

It was now time for the farewell feast though Neville and Delaney were not enjoying it one bit. They had their minds on their lost daughter.

* * *

It was a few days later and Delaney was in labor.

"It hurts so much," Delaney cried holding Neville's hand.

"You can do it, love," Neville encouraged.

Suddenly a familiar head of dark brunette hair rushed in.

"Dia?" Neville asked.

Dia smiled and said. "It's me, dad."

Neville's heart swelled when she called him dad.

"How did you know I was in labor?" Delaney asked.

McGonagall showed up out of nowhere and said. "I owled her."

Neville smiled thankfully at the Headmistress. Labor went on.

"It's almost time to push, Mrs. Longbottom!"

Delaney pushed a few more times and they heard a soft cry.

"It's a girl!"

Delaney laid back in exhaustion and Neville kissed her sweaty forehead. He cut the cord.

"Who did you make godparents?"

Galen and his girlfriend Lisa walked in. Lisa had been in Neville and Delaney's year at Hogwarts but a Ravenclaw.

"Gale!" Dahlia yelled running to greet her elder brother.

"Dahlia, you're here. I didn't realize you would come."

She smiled and said. "I wouldn't miss the birth of my new sister."

"So, we have a goddaughter?"

Neville smiled, nodded and said "Yes, meet Beatrice Laurel Longbottom."

"My little bumblebee, may I hold her?" Galen asked tears in his eyes.

Delaney nodded and handed her newborn daughter to their friend.

"She's beautiful," Lisa commented looking at the baby.

"Thanks, we make beautiful babies," Neville smiled, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"I wanna see my sister," Mona said, excitedly.

Alice who was holding Mona brought her to see her sister.

"She pretty," Mona said.

Neville laughed and said. "I'm officially outnumbered."

"Deal with it, Nev," Delaney smirked at her husband.

"I don't mind," Neville smiled at his wife and two daughters

Delaney and Neville raised Mona and their little Beezus. Delaney was the one who decided to call her Beezus after a character in a muggle book and Neville agreed.


	35. Dahlia's Drama

Chapter 35: Dahlia's Drama

* * *

Beezus was almost four months old when school started again.

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" Delaney asked Neville.

"Just about love."

"I'm going to miss you, daddy," Mona said.

Neville smiled at his eldest biological daughter. He still considered Dia his daughter despite her living with her biological grandparents.

"You don't want to be late, Professor."

Neville kissed his wife's cheek, his daughter's forehead and left. He ambled down to the greenhouses.

"Morning Professor," Nick greeted, cheerily.

"Hello Nick."

"How was your summer with the new baby and all?" He asked.

Delaney kept in touch with Mrs. Bennett so that's how he knew about the baby.

Neville grinned at the mention of his four month old daughter and said, "Her name is Beatrice or Beezus. She's doing well."

Nick nodded, then turned serious and said. "I haven't seen Dia a lot of the summer but when I did see her she wasn't herself. She was really withdrawn and shy."

"She was?"

Nick nodded as the rest of the class filed in. Neville noticed Dia was missing and shared a quick glance with Nick. Dia would never miss Herbology especially because she would get to see Nick.

It was now lunch time Delaney had decided to have lunch in the Great Hall while usually she would have the house elves bring her some food from the kitchens but it's nice to eat with people other than her daughters.

"Hey love," Neville said greeting her with kiss on the cheek and sitting down next to her.

"Hey Nev," she smiled at him.

"The house elves taking care of Mona and Beezus?"

Delaney nodded and said. "Yes, Dobby and Winky are both really good with them."

Dobby and Winky were two house elves. Dobby used to work for the Malfoy's until Harry freed him in their second year and Winky had worked for the Crouch family.

"Is everything going well with classes so far?" Delaney asked her husband.

Neville nodded and said. "Yeah, but Dia missed her first Herbology lesson."

"She did?" Delaney asked surprised. She knew Dia would never miss Herbology because she would get to see Nick.

"Yes and before class Nick told me he didn't see her a lot during the summer but when they did see each other she wasn't herself," Neville said.

Delaney frowned.

"I have a feeling she's seeing Nick in secret since they think he's not good enough for her," Neville sighed.

"Yeah me too and I doubt they knew she came to see Beezus' birth," Delaney said.

Neville nodded and said. "I can't believe this."

"Me too, Nev," Delaney said, putting her hand over her husband's.

The couple began to eat. After lunch Neville walked his wife back to their quarters his arm around her waist firmly.

"I guess I'll see you tonight," Neville said.

"Okay, Nev."

Neville gave his wife a brief but sweet kiss and left. Delaney walked into their quarters.

"Mummy!" Mona yelled walking towards Delaney.

"Hi sweetie," Delaney smiled, picking up her eldest biological daughter.

Mona snuggled into her mum. Neville returned after dinner. He sat down next to Delaney on the bed.

"Hey Nev," Delaney smiled, snuggling up to her husband automatically.

Neville smiled at his wife and kissed her temple.

"How did the rest of your classes go?"

Neville told his wife about his classes just as he finished Beezus cried. He got up and took care of their four-month-old daughter.

Beezus looks like she inherited both of her grandfathers' black hair and Delaney's hazel eyes. Pomona had inherited Delaney's golden brown hair and Neville's blue eyes. Deep down he still wanted a son but he was quite happy with his little Mona and little Trixie. He finished taking care of his younger daughter and laid back down next to his wife. Neville watched for Dahlia.

* * *

It was a few weeks later Hermione rushed into the hospital wing now that Delaney was back at work.

"What's up, Mione?" Delaney asked, turning to her friend.

"I have a few things to tell you but you may want to sit down."

Delaney nodded and sat down.

"First, Dahlia will turn seventeen in a few months and another thing is that Janice and Henry are abusive just like their son and daughter-in-law were."

"That doesn't surprise me but how did you find out her birthday?" Delaney asked confused.

"I just did a lot of research."

"What kind of abuse did they do?" Delaney asked angrily.

"The whole lot."

Delaney's hands tightened on the glass she had been holding and it broke but she didn't even realize she had blood coming out of her hand at first. She put a bandage on it.

"That's why she's been acting this way, ditching class mainly Herbology and barely talking," Delaney started to sob.

"They're being put in Azkaban for life and she'll move back in with you," Hermione said

Before Delaney could respond Neville walked in the hospital wing and kissed Delaney's cheek.

"Hey love."

"Hey Nev."

Neville noticed Hermione and greeted her. He noticed tears on Delaney's cheeks and the bandage on her hand.

"Tell him what you found out, Hermione," Delaney said, noticing Neville looking at her worriedly.

"Found out about who?"

Hermione replied. "Dahlia will turn seventeen in a few months and she's moving back in with you since Janice and Henry are just abusive as their son and daughter-in-law."

"Those bastards!" Neville exclaimed, clenching his fists.

Delaney nodded in agreement and said. "That's why she's been so withdrawn and shy."

"They're going to be thrown into Azkaban for life."

"Especially if we have something to say about it!" Neville and Delaney exclaimed.

Hermione nodded.

* * *

A few days later Nick and Dia walked in the hospital wing.

"So, I'm moving back with you and dad," Dahlia said, softly.

"Yes, you are."

Dia smiled softly.

"What else do you have to tell her, Dia?" Nick said, softly.

Dahlia sighed and undid all the charms on her body. She had multiple scars, bruises, bumps around her body. Delaney gasped. Her daughter had been sexually abused and assaulted by her grandfather. Delaney would recognize a pregnant belly from a mile away since she's been pregnant twice.

"I'm so sorry," Dia sobbed.

"It's not your fault, sweetie."

"I don't want to have this baby it's a memory of that horrible night," She said her hand on the slight curve of her belly.

"There's adoption, sweetie."

"I know that, mum."

Delaney's heart swelled when she called her mum again.

After the interaction with her daughter and her best friend and boyfriend she stormed out to the greenhouses.

"Neville!" Delaney called.

"Hey love," Neville greeted, smiling at his wife though his happiness faded when he saw how angry his wife was.

He doesn't think he's done anything to make her this upset in a while.

"Dia and Nick came into the hospital wing today."

Neville's ears perked up when she mentioned their daughter.

"She's pregnant."

Neville blinked in surprise he didn't think Nick and her were that serious yet.

"It's not Nick's baby."

"Who's baby is it then?" Neville asked confused.

"She was sexually assaulted by her grandfather," Delaney said.

Neville clenched his fist and exclaimed. "I could just kill that bastard!"

"I'm sure he'll die a slow painful death in Azkaban."

Neville nodded and asked. "I hope so. How far along is our daughter?"

"Almost three months."

Neville nodded still very angry.

"Now we know why she's been avoiding Herbology," Delaney said.

Neville nodded again.


	36. Miscarriage and Another Concepetion

Chapter 35: Miscarriage and Conception

* * *

Neville called Dia into his office a few days later.

"I'm so sorry, dad," She started to sob as she walked in with Delaney.

Neville rushed over to his daughter and engulfed her in his arms and said. "It's not your fault, sweetie."

"I don't want to have this baby at all."

"We know that."

It was now Dahlia's seventeenth birthday she was almost five months along. She's been having really sharp pains in her stomach area all through classes. She decided to go to the hospital wing.o

"Madame Pomfrey?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I've been having very sharp pains in my stomach all day," She told the matron.

The matron instructed her to sit down and obliged.

"How far along are you, Ms. Longbottom?"

"Almost five months."

The matron nodded and started to fuss over her.

"What's wrong, Madam Pomfrey?"

"You're having a miscarriage, Ms. Longbottom," She said, sadly.

"I want my parents, can we get them."

Just as she said that Delaney and Neville walked in from the hallway.

"Mum, dad!"

Delaney rushed over to her daughter and asked. "What's wrong?"

"Your daughter is having a miscarriage, Mrs. Longbottom."

Delaney nodded. She knew her daughter didn't want the baby but she knew she didn't want this either.

"It hurts so much." Dahlia whined.

The matron continued helping the poor girl and the pain subsided and Dahlia wasn't pregnant anymore.

"Is it over?" Dahlia asked.

"It is, Ms. Longbottom."

Dahlia looked down at her nonexistent belly. She didn't know if she should be relieved or sad that she wasn't pregnant anymore. The baby was the product of a horrible night with her grandfather but she liked knowing she was supporting a life. She was quite confused.

"You know you can talk about anything with us." Delaney said kissing her daughter's forehead.

"I know mum."

Delaney and Neville raised their three daughters.

* * *

It was now July of 2010. It was Neville's birthday to be exact. He had already celebrated it with his family earlier that day but now he was out with his friends.

"You're thirty, how does feel to be old?" Ron asked.

"Mate, did you forget you've been thirty four months?" Harry smirked at his ginger best friend.

Ron blanched. Along with Harry and Ron, Galen, George and Draco had joined them. George had been married to Susan for almost three years now. Gale had been married to Lisa for two years and she was four months pregnant. Draco had eloped with Ginny and they had two kids. Harry had three kids. Ron had two sets of twin boys with Ashley. Neville and Delaney had been married almost seven years. Dahlia had graduated the year before Teddy started. She was an auror while Nick was a Herbologist. Mona was almost six and Trixie was three.

"What do you say we get Neville an earring?" Ron asked. Yep, he was already sloshed.

"I don't want an earring." Neville protested.

"I'm sure it will look good, you afraid Delaney won't like it."

Neville shook his head and said "No, I just don't want one."

"Whatever."

Neville was silent for a minute and said "Okay, I'll get one."

Ron clapped. They went to the nearest ear piercing place.

"It looks quite good." Harry complimented.

"You think so?"

Everyone nodded. Neville apparated back to Hogsmeade and walked back to Hogwarts. He reached their quarters. Both kids are asleep he knew that but he knew his beloved wife wouldn't be. Delaney had her back to him. He took in the view and then wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Hey Nev," she smiled.

"Hey love," He smiled back at her.

Delaney gasped and asked. "Nev, is that an earring?"

"You like it?"

Delaney turned around and took in the full view of her husband's face and said, "Yes, I do. It makes you look quite dangerous and very sexy."

Neville smirked at his wife and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She moaned against his lips. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist to get a better advantage.

"Ravish me, Mr. Longbottom."

"My pleasure, Mrs. Longbottom," He said gently laying her on their bed.

Delaney fiddled with her husband's light cardigan. That made him look even sexier.

"Take it off, love." Neville instructed.

Delaney zapped it off her husband and eyed his chiseled chest. Neville undid Delaney's bra. They made passionate love for the rest of the night. They haven't made love in maybe two months.

"Happy birthday again," Delaney smirked.

"Thanks love."

The happy couple only got a few hours of sleep before their almost six-year-old woke up.

It was now three months later. Delaney hadn't been feeling well since she got up but she pushed on. She knew exactly what was wrong.

"How's my favorite co-matron?" Neville asked walking in with some flowers.

"Just peachy," Delaney said with a hint of sarcasm

Neville looked up at his wife and asked. "Everything okay?"

"Don't be so worried, Nev. It's nothing that won't go away in about six months," She giggled.

"Is that your way of saying, you're pregnant again?" Neville grinned.

Delaney nodded. Neville grinned and walked over to his wife and cupped her small but adorable baby bump.

"I'm pretty sure the baby was conceived on your birthday," Delaney smirked.

Neville smiled and said. "So, the new baby will be born around April or so?"

Delaney nodded.

It was a few days later and Neville was in his office when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

In walked his eldest's long-term boyfriend.

"Hi Nicholas." He greeted.

"Hello Professor."

"Nick, I haven't been your Professor for over a year, you can call me Neville," he assured the boy.

Nicholas nodded and asked."May I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Dia and I've been dating since our sixth year. I love her so much. Can I have your permission to ask her to marry me."

Neville knew this was coming from the first minute he saw them together. It was just a matter of time.

"Neville?"

"You promise not to hurt her or anything?" Neville asked in what he thought was an intimidating voice.

"Yes, I do."

"Then you have my permission."

Nick let out a sigh of relief and said. "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome."

Just then there was a another knock on the door.

"Come in."

Delaney and the family walked in.

"Hey love," he greeted his wife kissing her cheek and cupping her baby bump lovingly.

Although, she's been pregnant two times before but he'll never not be obsessed with his wife's adorable baby bump.

"Nick!" Mona exclaimed happily rushing over to her elder sister's best friend and boyfriend.

Nick smiled at the almost six-year-old.

"Hello, Nick," Delaney greeted her eldest's boyfriend as she sat down on the couch.

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom."

Delaney smiled at the boy and said."You can call me, Delaney. You've been dating my daughter three years. I have a feeling you just asked my husband for permission to marry her."

"Yes, he did," Neville replied, sitting down next to his wife and cupping her bump lovingly again.

Delaney nodded and leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. Nick smiled at his future in-laws and quietly left.

"This reminds me of when you were pregnant with with Trixie and Nick was asking for our permission to ask her out," Neville said.

"And here I am knocked up again with your baby," Delaney smirked at her husband.

Neville smirked back.

"Not that I would have it any other way," Delaney smiled.

"Me either."


	37. Caught in the Act

Chapter 37: Caught in the Act

* * *

It was now Dia's twentieth birthday. Delaney was four months pregnant now. The couple and their two daughters were getting ready for her birthday party.

"Nothing fits anymore." Delaney whined.

Neville smirked and said "That comes with being pregnant again, love."

"You did to this to me, Mr. Longbottom." Delaney scowled at her husband.

Neville knew that this mood wouldn't last very long.

"I'm sorry, Nev."

"It's okay, Mrs. Longbottom," He said.

Delaney nodded and asked. "Why don't you help me get dressed."

Neville nodded eagerly and Delaney giggled. He found the perfect dress for her.

"Arms up, love," Neville instructed.

Delaney obliged and Neville slipped the dress over her still svelte body.

"Thanks Nev."

"Not a problem, it's a shame this beautiful dress will probably end up on the floor by the end of the night," Neville said, kissing his wife's bare shoulder blade and resting his hand on the slightly rounded curve of her stomach.

"Whatever you say, Nev."

The couple and their two daughters left.

"Hello guys," Gale greeted walking up with almost nine months pregnant Lisa.

"Hey Gale."

The couple greeted everyone else.

"Dia, I have something to ask you?" Nick smiled at his beloved girlfriend.

"What's that, Nicky?" She asked.

He got down on one knee and said "Dahlia Alice Longbottom, we've been best friends since we were eleven. I love you so much, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will. Nicholas Anthony Bennett." She grinned.

Everyone clapped as he slipped the simple but elegant ring on her finger and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Alright, enough snogging my daughter," Neville said.

Delaney put a calming hand on her husband's arm and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, bugger," Lisa exclaimed.

"What is it love?"

"The baby is coming."

Gale rushed to his wife's side and helped her up. The couple quickly said goodbye and left.

"It seems like you might share a birthday with your new niece or nephew, Dia," Delaney smiled at her daughter.

Dia smiled at her mum. The party continued. The four Longbottoms got home. Delaney and Neville put their girls to bed.

"You want to fool around a little?" Neville asked.

Delaney didn't respond she gave Neville a kiss. He moaned against her lips. She smirked. He picked her up despite her four month pregnant stomach in between them and wrapped her legs around his waist resting his hand on her baby bump. Delaney discarded his jacket on the floor as he fiddled with the zipper of her dress.

"Take it off, Nev."

Neville undid the zipper and discarded the dress on the floor as he continued it kiss down her neck. Delaney fiddled with his shirt buttons. Neville was about to tell her to throw his shirt on the floor but there was a soft knock on the door. The couple pulled apart sheepishly and Delaney covered up her naked body while Neville who still had his shirt on got up and answered the door.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream," Mona said clinging to her father.

"What was it about, sweetie?" Neville asked his eldest bending down to look in her scared blue eyes.

Mona shuddered and said. "A huge snake."

Neville nodded Mona had inherited Delaney's fear of snakes.

"Can I sleep with you and mummy?"

Neville nodded and said. "Okay, sweetie."

Mona walked in the room and crawled up on the bed.

"Hey sweetie." Delaney greeted her eldest biological daughter.

"She had a bad dream," Neville informed his wife as he slipped into bed next to her.

Delaney nodded as Pomona snuggled up to Neville. The couple and their eldest biological daughter fell asleep.

* * *

It was a few days later Delaney was walking to the Great Hall for some lunch when someone grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her against the wall. She was about to slap the person who did this but she was happily shocked to see her husband of almost seven years smirking at her.

"What was that all about, Nev?"

He didn't respond he just started to trail kisses down her neck. They rarely snogged in public they saved that for their quarters. She would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying this though. Darn, hormones.

"Broom closet, love?" Neville asked.

Delaney nodded. Neville took her by the hand and they walked to the nearest broom closet once they reached the closet they started to snog each other's brains out.

"Damn, I love you Mrs. Longbottom." Neville said capturing her lips in a passionate kiss his hand resting on the slight rounded curve of her stomach.

"You're even more attractive when you swear, Nev."

He picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist, leaned her against the broom closet wall his hand still resting on the slightly rounded curve of her stomach. Delaney started to undo his shirt buttons.

"Neville, Delaney?" A familiar voice with an Irish lilt to it asked.

"Fuck, it's Seamus." Neville cursed.

"You want to stop?"

Neville didn't respond he just continued kissing down his wife's neck causing her to moan softly.

"Oh, I see I caught you two in a very comprising position," He smirked.

Neville turned to his former dorm mate with his four month pregnant wife's legs still wrapped around his waist and he was practically shirtless and obviously very randy. He thanked Merlin that his wife wasn't naked yet. Her gorgeous pregnant body was only for him to see not anyone else.

"I guess you two found something else to do besides eat."

The couple blushed sheepishly.

"I guess, I'll leave you to that."

"Thanks."

Seamus nodded and closed the door and surprisingly did a locking charm on in and a silencing charm.

"That was mortifying."

"Let's thank Merlin, that it wasn't McGonagall."

Neville nodded and said, "Still, I don't think I'll be able to look Seamus in the eye for a while."

"Me either."

"Now, if you're still in the mood. I'd like to continue to make love to my beautiful wife of almost seven years," Neville stated, confidently.

"You may continue," Delaney smirked at her randy husband as she discarded his shirt on the broom closet floor and eyed his chest.

Neville smirked at his wife and continued making love to her. The couple soon walked out of the broom closet actually Neville practically tumbled out.

"That was very dangerous," Delaney smirked down at her husband.

"It was but I enjoyed it but it's time to get back to the grind," Neville said standing up.

They quickly kissed goodbye Neville's hand resting on the slight curve of her belly and went their separate ways. They weren't able to look Seamus in the eye the rest of the term. It was now the start of the new term and Delaney was put on maternity leave again.


	38. Finally a Boy

Chapter 38: Finally a Boy

* * *

Delaney was now seven months along. Galen and Lisa were visiting with their daughter Whitney.

"So, you're due in two months?" Lisa asked.

Delaney nodded.

"Is Neville still hoping for a boy?"

"Yes, he is. And I actually want a boy too." Delaney smiled.

Neville walked in and greeted his wife with a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to her resting his hand on her huge stomach. Galen and Lisa left a few hours later.

"So, what do you want to name this baby Longbottom?" Delaney asked her husband as they got into bed.

"Actually, instead of Isaac Frank, I like Cooper Frank so we can call him Coop," Neville answered his wife.

"I like the name too."

The happy couple fell asleep.

* * *

It was now two months later and Delaney was in labor.

"It hurts so much, Nev." she whined.

Neville held his wife's hand. Labor went on.

"Just a few more pushes, Mrs. Longbottom." Madame Pomfrey said.

Delaney pushed and a soft cry filled the room.

"It's a boy!"

Neville's face lit up happily. He finally had a son. He adored his daughters but it's nice to have a son. Delaney laid back in exhaustion and Neville kissed her sweaty forehead. He cut the cord.

"Who did you make godparents?"

Harry and Hermione appeared with their three kids seven-year-old James, four-year-old Alexander and two and half year old Lily.

"So, now we have two godsons." Harry smiled.

"What did you name him?"

"His name is Cooper Frank." Delaney smiled.

"So, you finally have a son, Neville."

"I know I'm not vastly outnumbered anymore." Neville laughed.

"And don't you think you're getting me knocked up again just to make it even." Delaney glared playfully at her husband.

Neville smirked at his wife. The grandparents and siblings walked in.

"Is this my baby brother?" Mona asked.

"Yes, this is your baby brother Cooper."

Mona smiled. They raised their three kids.

* * *

Dahlia and Nick were getting married.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married." Neville said.

"You're going to make me cry, dad."

Neville chuckled. Delaney and Neville walked Dia down the aisle. They were dancing at the reception.

"Can you believe the last wedding we danced at was Galen and Lisa's." Delaney asked her husband as they danced.

"No, not at all. Back then we only had our two beautiful daughters." Neville smiled as he glanced over at their eldest biological daughter who was dancing with James. Though it didn't look like he was enjoying it much. It's not that James didn't like Mona though. He glanced over at their little Trixie who was dancing with her godfather while her god mother took a break. Their youngest was a few months old he was snoozing in his bassinet next to Galen and Lisa's daughter Whitney who was about five months older than him.

The five Longbottoms went back to Hogwarts.

"That was a beautiful wedding." Delaney sighed cuddling up to her husband.

Neville nodded in agreement. The couple fell asleep.

* * *

They woke up to their youngest crying.

"I'll get him, Nev." Delaney told her husband.

"Alright, love."

Delaney slipped out of his arms and went to go take care of their youngest child.

"Hi my sweet baby boy." Delaney cooed to the three-month-old.

He gurgled in response as Delaney picked him up and started to fuss over him.

"You're all clean and changed, Coop." She said setting him back down in his crib.

He fell asleep and Delaney walked back to their bedroom to see Neville was up and dressed.

"Morning love." Neville smiled kissing her cheek.

"Morning Nev."

The new term started when Cooper was almost five months old.

"It's time for school, Nev." Delaney said shaking her husband lightly.

Neville groaned and and said "I don't want to go, I rather snuggle with my amazing wife."

Delaney giggled, kissed his cheek and cooed in his ear "When we get back from work we can fool around a bit."

Neville's eyes opened and Delaney smirked. The couple went to work leaving Dobby to care for Cooper. Their two daughters were old enough to roam around the grounds together. Though most of the time they ended up in the library reading. They were definitely their mother's daughters in that sense.

It was later that night Delaney and Neville had just finished putting their daughters to bed. They laid in bed.

"Are you as tired as I am?" Neville asked.

"Just about."

"As much as I would like to fool around with my amazing wife I'm exhausted." Neville said.

Delaney nodded and said, "I know."

The couple fell asleep.

A few days later Neville rushed in the hospital wing.

"What's wrong, honey?" Delaney asked rushing over to her husband.

"I'm sick."

Delaney felt her husband's forehead and said, "You don't feel warm, Nev."

"I'm lovesick." Neville grinned kissing his wife.

Delaney wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as his hands landed on her bum a moan escaped her lips when he squeezed it.

"Damn, I love you Mrs. Longbottom." Neville cursed.

The couple broke apart a few minutes later.

"That's just a little appetizer for tonight." Neville smirked.

Delaney nodded. Delaney returned to their quarters first. She got into her bathrobe completely naked again.

"I'm back love." Neville said hurriedly a few minutes later.

"Hey Nev." Delaney smiled.

Neville looked at his wife and smirked. "Do you just happen to be naked under that robe?"

"Come see for yourself, my big strong Nev."

Neville walked over and wrapped his arms around her and smiled she was naked his arousal instantly came back from earlier. Delaney smirked at her husband. Neville pulled Delaney into a passionate kiss. She ran her fingers through his blond hair. He moaned in response as his hands deftly untied her bathrobe. He took in the sight of his wife's body.

"You look amazing even after our three precious kids," Neville smiled.

"Oh, speaking of kids let me cast a contraception charm." Delaney said.

Neville nodded as Delaney cast the charm and then asked. "Where were we, Mr. Longbottom."

"I was just about to ravish my lovely wife." Neville charmed.

"Not in that shirt you aren't, Mr. Longbottom." She said starting to undo his button down and discarding it on the floor and eyeing her husband's chiseled chest. She thanks Merlin, he works with plants.

"You like what you see, love?" Neville smirked playfully.

"Yes, I do."

Neville didn't respond he just continued kissing down her neck. She moaned in pleasure as he laid her down in bed. Delaney fiddled with his belt buckle.

"Just take it off love." Neville instructed his wife.

She obliged and he discarded his pants on the floor. She smirked at how aroused her husband was.

"This is what you do to me, love." Neville said hovering over his wife.

They made passionate love for the rest of the night.

"Merlin, that was amazing." Neville said pulling apart in ecstasy.

"Even more than the time we made love in that broom closet while I was pregnant with Coop?"

Neville nodded and said. "That was just as amazing, despite us being caught in the act by Seamus."

Before Delaney could respond Cooper began to cry.

"I'll get him, love."

Delaney nodded as Neville slipped out of bed and went to go take care of their son.

"Hello my little man," Neville smiled at his five month son.

He gurgled in response as Neville started to take care of him.

"There you go son." He said laying his son down in his crib.

The five-month-old fell asleep. He went back to bed and slipped his arms around his lovely wife.


	39. Old Wounds

Chapter 39: Old Wounds

* * *

It was now the sorting of 2013.

"Jacob Davies!" McGonagall yelled.

A boy with bright red hair walked up to the hat.

"Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table cheered as he sat down. Delaney and Neville couldn't help but be curious about the boy.

They would find out at the next 'Bring your parents to school day'.

"Professor Longbottom, this is my dad Roger and my mum Flora." Jacob introduced his parents innocently. He wasn't part of this.

Neville eyes snapped up to look up at the girl who had broken his heart over a decade ago. Now he was happily married with three daughters and a son. His musings were interrupted when Delaney linked their hands.

"Hey love."

"Hey Nev." she smiled at her husband.

"Madame Longbottom, these are my parents Roger and Flora Davies."

Delaney looked up at her husband's ex-girlfriend.

"It's nice to see you again." Flora said.

Neville smiled politely and said "You too."

"How long have you two been married?"

"It will be ten years this December." Neville grinned wrapping his arm around his beloved's waist.

Another year passed.

It was now time for James' sorting.

"James Potter!"

A boy with bushy auburn hair and hazel eyes walked up to the hat.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled.

The Gryffindor table cheered.

"Well, that's no surprise." Delaney told Neville.

The sorting ended.

"Congratulations, on getting into Gryffindor James." Neville congratulated his god son.

"Thank you, I was so nervous." James said.

"You're welcome."

"Congratulations." Mona hugged her god brother and secret crush. Though that crush was quite obvious to her parents.

"Thanks, Mo." James smiled at his younger friend.

He was the only one who had the permission to call her Mo.

"It's time to go, Potter." The Gryffindor prefect Jacqueline Vance instructed James.

"Okay, bye Uncle Neville, Aunt Delaney and Mo."

"Bye."

James left.

"Shall I start planning the wedding now?" Delaney teased her nine-year-old daughter.

Mona blushed as Neville replied "There's no way my little Mona is going to date a trouble making Potter."

"He doesn't make that much trouble especially under our influence."

Neville sighed in defeat. He knew his little Mona would end up dating the eldest Potter eventually.

It was now about a month later Delaney was in the hospital wing working when her eldest daughter walked in.

"Hey Dia."

"Hi mum."

Delaney surveyed her daughter's face and asked. "Anything wrong?"

"I'm pregnant again," She said, her hand on her three month pregnant belly.

"You are?" Delaney asked her daughter.

Dahlia nodded and said "I'm so scared, mum."

"Come here, sweetie."

Dahlia broke down in her mother's arms.

"What's going on?" Neville asked worriedly.

"Hi Nev."

"What's wrong, Dia?"

"I'm pregnant again, dad."

Neville nodded and comforted his daughter.

"Have you told Nick yet?"

"No, I don't want to get his hopes up what if I lose this baby too. Though I didn't want the first baby." She said shuddering in her parents' arms.

"I'm sure you won't, sweetie." Delaney assured her daughter.

"What makes you so sure," She said, sharply.

Delaney shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit moody."

Before Delaney could respond Neville said. "I know how the hormones are, your mum was always twice as emotional when she was pregnant with Mona, Trixie and Coop."

"But I know you didn't mind." Delaney smirked at her husband of almost eleven years.

Sometimes she couldn't believe she had been married to Neville for that long. They still feel like newlyweds.

"Everything okay, mum?" Dia asked her.

Delaney nodded. Delaney was in their quarters thinking and reading.

"Something on your mind, love?" Neville asked.

Delaney shook her head.

"You know I know you better than that, we've been married how long?"

"Almost eleven wonderful years but we've known each other for over thirty years," Delaney said.

Neville nodded, sat down next to his wife on their bed and asked. "What's wrong?"

"You know I've kind of missed having a baby around here," She smiled at their youngest who was playing with some toys.

"I have too actually, but I thought you said you didn't want to be knocked up again just to make it even," Neville smirked at his wife.

"What makes you think we wouldn't have another daughter," Delaney smirked back at her husband.

"And I do miss seeing you pregnant," Neville said, glancing down at his wife's stomach and rubbing circles on it.

Delaney nodded and said. "So, you want to start trying?"

"If that's what you want."

Delaney nodded and replied. "I'll tell you on our eleven year anniversary, okay."

"Alright love."

Dia finally told Nick and he was so happy but he was scared too.

"What if I'm not a good father," Nick fretted.

"Nick, I'm sure you will be. You're great with Mona, Trixie and Coop," Dia assured her husband of three years.

"That's sort of different, I've grown up with them. They don't have a piece of me inside of them." Nick said resting his hand on his wife's four month pregnant belly.

Dia nodded.

It was now Neville and Delaney's eleven year anniversary. They were having a night out.

"You ready love?" Neville asked.

"Just about, Nev."

Neville nodded. Delaney walked out of the loo.

"My Mrs. Longbottom, you look quite fetching," Neville said, smiling at his wife of eleven years.

"Thanks Mr. Longbottom."

The couple left and had dinner. After dinner, they went dancing.

"Happy anniversary, love."

"You too, Nev." Delaney murmured into her husband's chest.

Neville got a little tipsy. Delaney hadn't seen her husband tipsy in a while.

"You ready, love?" Neville hiccuped.

Delaney couldn't help but think Neville was adorable even though she shouldn't. Neville was as touchy feely as when he was tired so he was holding onto Delaney for dear life. The couple went home after that little stop. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Ugh!" Neville groaned the next morning holding his head.

Delaney woke up at the noise and turned to her husband and said,"Good Morning."

"How much did I drink last night?"

Delaney giggled and said. "Not as much as you think, Nev."

"Did I cross the line with you while I was tipsy?" Neville asked, concerned.

"What line could you cross with your wife of eleven years, Nev?" Delaney asked.

"I didn't get too inappropriate?"

Delaney shook her head and said. "You were a perfect gentleman, as always Nev." she finished kissing his cheek.

"Do you have a pepper up potion?" Neville asked.

Delaney nodded and said. "Coming right up, Nev."

"Thank you love."

Delaney nodded and went to go get a phial of pepper up potion. She handed it to her husband and he drank it.

"Feel better?"

"Much, so have you decided if you want to have another baby?" Neville asked.

Delaney nodded and said. "Yes, I've decided yes that I want to have another baby."

"Alright love."

"But I don't want to start trying until Dia has her baby, I don't want to steal her thunder."

Neville nodded and said. "You do realize when Dia has her baby we'll be grandparents before we're forty."

"Yes, I do."

"But you'll be one sexy gran." Neville smirked at his wife.

Delaney blushed, giggled and said. "Why thank you."

"I've always loved your giggle, love."

Sadly, Dia lost the baby again when she was five months pregnant.

It turns out that the few encounters with her biological grandfather when she was sixteen made her sterile after a second pregnancy. This made Delaney rethink getting pregnant again. She really wanted to have another baby but she didn't want Dia to be jealous.


	40. Deputy Headmaster, Longbottom

Chapter 40: Deputy Headmaster, Longbottom

Author's Note: You can skip the mature scenes if you're not comfortable with that. They aren't very graphic though.

* * *

Delaney was talking to Dia in the floo in their quarters.

"Dia, sweetie?"

"Yes, mum?"

"I need to run something by you."

Dia nodded.

"Your father and I were planning on trying for another baby before you miscarried and found out you're sterile," Delaney rambled.

"Are you actually asking me permission for you and dad to have another baby?" Dia asked.

"Precisely. I don't want you to be jealous," Delaney started but Dia cut her off.

"Mum, you don't have to worry, I wouldn't mind have another sibling to spoil."

Delaney nodded.

"Now go find dad and snog his brains out." Dia smirked.

"Well, if you insist."

Dia just smirked again at her mum. Delaney left to find Neville. She found him in the hospital wing he had injured by a plant in Herbology.

"How's the patient." Delaney smiled at her husband.

"It's just some Bubotuber." Neville said.

Delaney nodded.

"So, how did the conversation with Dia go?" Neville asked his wife while they were lying down in bed a few nights later.

"She said it's fine if we have another baby," Delaney said.

Neville didn't respond he just started kissing his wife. She gladly kissed him back. They made love the rest of the night without any interruptions.

It was now the start of the new term. Luna was visiting in April. She had been married to Rolf for about four years now. She was three months pregnant.

"So, Neville and I have been trying for another baby."

"That's wonderful."

"I want another baby but you don't think it's weird that our eldest biological child will be eleven this year and we want to have another baby."

"No it's not, Delaney." Luna assured her friend.

Delaney smiled and said. "Our kids will probably be in the same year as well."

"That's true." Luna smiled her hand on her bump.

Neville walked in and greeted his wife with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Nev."

"Hey love," He smiled at his wife of eleven years and four months.

Neville had been promoted to Deputy Headmaster since Flitwick was now Headmaster. Merida was sorted into Gryffindor.

The food at the welcoming feast hadn't really agreed with Delaney so needless to say she was throwing up in the loo a few hours later. She knew exactly why.

She was pregnant again. This child was probably conceived on the day that Neville found out he had been promoted to Deputy Headmaster in late May.

Her musings were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Mum, you okay?" Mona asked.

"I'm fine, sweetie." She said wiping her mouth with some toilet paper.

"Okay."

Mona was never pushy unless she really wanted something. That goes for her other children as well. She walked out of the stall and the mother and daughter left.

It was a few days later.

"How's my favorite Deputy Headmaster?" Delaney chimed, walking into her husband's new office.

"Stressed, very stressed," He said, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

Delaney walked over and plopped herself down on her husband's lap and said, "How about I give you one of my famous back rubs to help you relax, Nev."

"I don't have time for a back rub, please get off my lap," He said with a hint of annoyance.

"If you're going to be that way, goodbye," Delaney said frowning, getting up from his lap and leaving.

She couldn't help but tear up a little. Neville has never treated her like this.

Meanwhile Neville was in his office.

"I know my precious Laney was just trying to help, like she always does and that's why I love her so damn much. I'll have to get Laney roses to make it up to her." Neville thought to himself.

After another hour or so Neville went to pick a bunch of Laney roses from the greenhouses and then walked back to their quarters.

"Hey daddy," Their oldest greeted looking up from her book.

"Hi sweetie," He said greeting her with a kiss on the forehead.

Mona smiled.

"Where's your mum?" He asked.

"I'm right here, Nev."

Neville turned to his beloved wife and said. "I'm sorry about earlier, will these make up for it?"

"Don't they always, honey?" Delaney smiled at her husband.

Neville nodded and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him and said. "I will take you up on one of your famous back rubs."

"Alright," Delaney smiled.

"I'll get prepared."

Delaney nodded. Mona had already left the room. Thank you, Merlin. Neville peeled off his shirt and laid down on the bed. Delaney started to rub his back.

"That feels really good, love." Neville said.

Delaney finished giving her husband a back rub. He sat up in bed and she snuggled up to him automatically.

"I sensed that you had something to tell me when you came into my office today," He said brushing a stray hair out of his wife's face sweetly.

Delaney sighed and said. "Yes, but it's a bad time for this to happen with your new promotion and everything."

"What's that?"

She didn't respond she just teared up again. Her emotions getting the best of her.

"Are you okay?" Neville asked, worriedly.

"I'm pregnant again."

Neville's face lit up and said. "So, we're going to have another baby Longbottom, wonderful."

"You're happy?" Delaney asked. She was happy that she was pregnant again but she didn't know how Neville would react.

"Of course, I am. It's been obvious for the last few months anyway," Neville smirked at his obvious wife automatically resting his hand on her stomach and rubbing it.

"I thought you would be upset with your promotion and stuff."

"You're worried that I won't have enough time for the new baby aren't you, love?"

Delaney nodded against his chest.

"I'll make time for the family, if it doesn't allow me to make time I'll quit and just become a Professor again."

"But it's an honor to be the Deputy Headmaster," Delaney said.

Neville nodded and said. "It is but it's more of an honor having you as my wife and being a father of five."

"Oh, come here you big lug," Delaney said, grabbing his collar and connecting their lips in the process. Neville allowed a soft moan to escape his lips.

The kiss got heated really quickly like it always does but before they could get any further their youngest started to cry.

"I'll go get him, love. But I'll be back," Neville winked, seductively at his wife.

"Hurry back, my big strong Nev," Delaney said running her hands down Neville's bicep.

Neville smiled and walked to their son's room.

"Hey little man."

"I don't feel well, daddy," He said, through a cough.

"Delaney!" Neville called his wife.

"Yes, Nev?"

"Coop, isn't feeling well."

Delaney turned to her son and said. "My poor baby boy."

Cooper reached out for her.

"So, the same routine that we always do?" Neville asked.

Delaney nodded and kissed her husband's cheek.

A few hours later Neville got into bed and wrapped his arms around his wife his hand landing on her rapidly growing stomach.

"How is he, Nev?" Delaney asked her husband

"He's okay for now, my sweet badger."

Delaney smiled he hadn't call her that in ages. The couple fell asleep. Cooper got better a few days later.

All kids were with their respective godparents in early October.

"Ugh, I feel so huge and I'm only five months," Delaney complained to him in his office.

Neville smirked at his wife and said. "Maybe you're farther along than you think."

"You think so?"

"It could be possible, when was the last time we made love?" Neville asked.

Delaney thought for a moment and said. "It's been so long that I can't remember maybe right before you were promoted."

"I was promoted at the end of last year in late May," Neville said.

Delaney nodded and said "Yeah, now I remember we made love a few days after Coop's fourth birthday. Although we did make love the night you found out that you were promoted but I was already a month pregnant by then."

"I must've of been lousy if you barely remember when we conceived our child," Neville laughed as he pulled her down into his lap his free hand instantly going to her swollen stomach.

She didn't look that huge to him she still looked as beautiful as she did when they were first married. He loved seeing her pregnant.

"You weren't lousy, Nev," Delaney giggled.

Neville began kissing his wife's neck.

"Not right now, we don't want to get caught again," Delaney said.

Neville cast a silencing charm and a locking charm on the door.

"You really want this don't you?" Delaney smirked at her husband of almost twelve years, running her hand down his biceps.

"I do but I can wait until you're up for it," Neville murmured in her ear sexily as he nibbled her ear.

"Maybe just a little. My hormones are getting to me."

Neville smirked and said. "You just want a piece of your big strong Nev."

"Guilty as charged." Delaney giggled.

The couple passionately snogged in Neville's office chair for almost two hours.

"That was fun but I got to get back to the quarters," Delaney said standing up from Neville's lap.

"You're a tease," Neville laughed.

"How much of a tease can I be when I'm almost six months pregnant with our fourth biological child," Delaney smirked at him as she waddled towards the door.

Neville shrugged.

"Unlock the door, Nev."

"If you insist." Neville sighed undoing the charms and stealing a quick kiss.

"See you later."

Neville swatted her bum as she walked out of his office.

"It's so quiet without the kids." Delaney noticed her hand on her stomach.

Neville nodded in agreement and asked. "How has the little one been treating you?"

"Okay, I guess."

Neville kissed her stomach softly.

"Alright enough kissing my stomach kiss me now," Delaney said.

Neville gladly obliged and kissed his wife hard on the lips. Delaney wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and deepened the kiss. They just passionately snogged on the bed.

"That's all I have energy for right now," Delaney said, pulling away from her husband.

Neville nodded understandingly.

"But trust me you'll get a piece of this sooner or later," Delaney giggled, running her hand down her body.

Neville chuckled at his wife she wasn't like this referring to her body in that way. The couple fell asleep. The next day all the kids returned. Now it was noisy but Delaney and Neville wouldn't have it any other way.


	41. The Last Pregnacy and Sortings

Chapter 41: The Last Pregnancy and sortings

* * *

All the kids were in bed when Neville came back a few days later.

"Hey love." Neville greeted.

"Hey Nev."

Neville took in the sight of his pregnant wife. He had forgotten how beautiful the outfit she was wearing looked on her while she was pregnant. It made the curves she had much more prominent.

"How was work?" Delaney asked.

"Stressful but I have a perfect way to let out that stress," Neville said, suggestively winking at his wife.

Delaney giggled.

"Are you in the mood?"

Delaney walked over to her husband and gave him a passionate kiss. He moaned against her lips a few seconds later. Delaney smirked. Neville wrapped his arms around his wife in response and he squeezed her bum causing her to moan while her hands started running through his blond hair. Neville picked Delaney up with ease despite her six month pregnant stomach in between them and wrapped her legs around his waist. They stumbled back onto their bed eventually.

"Damn, I love you, Mrs. Longbottom," Neville murmured as he started kissing down Delaney's neck.

"I love you too, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville continued kissing down his wife's half naked body as she fiddled with his shirt buttons.

"Just take it off the shirt, love," Neville instructed her.

Delaney undid the last button and discarded it on the floor. She couldn't help but eye her husband's chiseled chest although it was slightly scarred from the war those were fading though since its been almost twenty years since the war and the more prominent ones were from his multiple encounters with plants over the years. Delaney ran her hand across one of his scars.

"You like my scars, love?"

"They're quite sexy."

Neville smirked at his wife. The couple made passionate love for the rest of the night.

"Wow, that was amazing," Neville sighed in ecstasy pulling away from his wife.

"It sure was."

"I can't believe I've kept my hands and lips off you for six months," Neville smirked, resting his hand on the rounded curve of his wife's stomach.

"What do you want to name this new bundle of joy?" Delaney asked, putting her hand over Neville's.

"I'm not really sure, what about you?"

Delaney leaned over and grabbed a baby name book.

"This book has seen better days."

"Well it's helped us name all our children in the past eleven years," Delaney said opening the book.

Neville smiled and said "It sure has."

"I like the name Melody Rose for a girl and Micah Rhys." Delaney said.

"Melody Rose is beautiful but I like Matthew Ronan."

* * *

It was now time for Delaney and Neville's twelfth anniversary.

"This is the third anniversary where I just happen to be pregnant," Delaney said.

"It is?" Neville asked.

Delaney nodded and said "I was about three months pregnant with Beezus when we celebrated our third anniversary, I was six months pregnant with Coop when we celebrated our seventh anniversary."

"And now you're eight months pregnant with our fourth child when we're celebrating our twelfth anniversary."

"Precisely Nev, but truthfully I wouldn't have it any other way, " Delaney smiled at him.

"Neither would I," Neville said resting his hand on his wife's eight month pregnant stomach.

There was a small kick. Though Delaney's felt all her children kick it felt just as amazing.

It was now early January and Delaney was in labor for the last time.

"It's a girl!"

Seamus and his wife Jordyn were the godparents of Melody Rose. It was eight months later time for Mona's sorting.

"Pomona Longbottom!" Neville yelled.

Mona walked up to the hat nervously and Neville put the hat on his daughter's head.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled.

She smiled and ran off towards the Hufflepuff table. Neville smiled at his wife at the head table who was holding almost eight-month-old Melody. Pomona like her mother before her was a natural at Charms. She hung around a lot with Merida and James.

It was now two years later and time for Beezus' sorting.

"Beatrice Longbottom!"

She walked up to the hat.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled.

She looked as surprised as her father did when he was sorted into Gryffindor all those years ago. Mona clapped for her younger sister.

It was now Mona's fifth year. James walked into the hospital wing.

"Hi James." Delaney greeted her godson.

"Can I ask you something Aunt Delaney?"

"What is it?"

"I know I should ask Uncle Neville but it's so much easier to talk to you." He said.

Delaney smiled and said "This is about Mona isn't it?"

"Yes, I've fancied her since last year but I was scared to ask her out."

"I'm guessing you want to ask her out?"

James nodded.

"I dated George in my fourth year and he was two years older than me in both age and at Hogwarts. You're only a year and a half older than Mona. But I'll talk to him."

James nodded again. Delaney went to talk to her husband.

"Hey love." Neville said putting down a plant.

Delaney couldn't help but eye her husband's bugling biceps.

"Did you just come here to drool over me?" Neville smirked at his wife playfully.

He didn't mind. Delaney blushed and walked over to her husband.

"What's up?" He asked circling his arms around her waist.

She looked up at him and said. "James came in the hospital wing and he told me that he wants to ask Mona out."

Neville stiffened nervously and said. "He can't ask her out she's my little girl."

"Nev, be reasonable. She needs to grow up."

"I know."

It was now time for Coop's sorting.

"Cooper Longbottom!"

He walked up to the hat.

"Gryffindor!"

Mona and Beezus cheered for their baby brother. Mona was a seventh year and Beezus was a fifth year. They were perfect and Head Girl respectively. Mona had been dating James since the second term of her fifth year. James was in the auror program.

Beezus hadn't dated anyone yet. There was a good reason for that. She wasn't interested in boys she was interested in girls. She had only told her oldest sister Dia. She was ready to tell her other sister and parents. Cooper wouldn't understand.

"Mum, dad I have to tell you something." Beezus said twirling a piece of her black hair around her finger.

"What is it, Trixie?" Neville asked his daughter.

"I don't want you and mum to be disappointed in me." She said sadly.

Delaney sat next to her daughter and said. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to date boys."

"You don't have date if you don't want to." Delaney said.

"That would take the pressure off me." Neville laughed.

"I want to date though," She said.

"Is this you're way of telling us that you're a lesbian sweetie?" Delaney asked.

Beezus nodded.

"We love you no matter what, Bee," Delaney said, hugging her daughter.

"You do?"

"We do." Neville said walking over and hugging his daughter.

"You're still my sister, Trix."

The family shared a big hug.

"So, do you eyes on someone?" Neville asked freely.

Beezus nodded and said. "Yeah, she's a Gryffindor named Maya Davies."

Delaney and Neville shared a quick glance.

Their oldest daughter noticed the glance her parents shared.

"Is something wrong, mum and dad?" Mona asked.

"Do you want to tell them the story, Nev?" Delaney asked her husband.

"It's in the past, we should," Neville said.

"What story?"

"It has to do with Maya's mum, I dated her briefly way before you two were born."

"Did you date her before mum?"

Neville nodded and said. "Yes, not a lot of people liked the fact I was dating her both times I dated her. She broke my heart both times. She cheated on me and I found out at Harry and Hermione's wedding and your mum comforted me."

"I remember that."

"I remember how beautiful you looked in your maid of honor dress, though you looked a lot more beautiful in your wedding dress," Neville grinned wrapping his arm around his wife of almost twenty years.

"Thanks, Nev," Delaney smiled kissing his cheek.

Mona and Beezus smiled at their parents. It's nice to know they still loved each other very much.


	42. The Last Chapter

Chapter 42: The Last Chapter

* * *

It was a couple days later Seamus walked in the hospital wing with an embarrassed Mona following him and his son was smirking at her.

"Hey Seamus." Delaney greeted her youngest's godfather.

He smirked at her.

"What's up?" She glanced at father and son wearing identical smirks.

"Aidan caught me and James snogging in a broom closet." Mona blushed sheepishly.

"I suppose that runs in the family." Delaney chuckled.

"I suppose so."

The two kids looked confused at their parents.

"Don't tell Neville though."

"Don't tell me what?" Neville asked walking in the room.

"Nothing, Nev." Delaney said.

Neville eyed his wife suspiciously but didn't push the subject.

It was later that night.

"So, what happened earlier?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"So, you're going to be that way." Neville laughed.

"I'm not going to tell you."

Neville didn't respond he just started to tickle his wife.

"Stop it, Nev." Delaney giggled trying to push her husband away but to no avail.

"I won't stop tickling you until you tell me what happened earlier."

Delaney gave in and said "Aidan caught Mona and James snogging in a broom closet."

"They were snogging in a broom closet?" Neville asked.

"Nev, they've been together almost two years now. By the time we were married two years we already had two daughters."

"I know but she's my little girl."

Delaney caressed her husband's cheek and said, "I know but I know she looks at James the same way I still look at you."

Neville nodded and said "Speaking of snogging, we haven't made love in a while."

"Maybe in a few nights, Nev."

"Alright, I can deal with that." Neville said wrapping his arms around his wife.

Their youngest was with her grandparents so Neville and Delaney were in their quarters alone after work.

"So, we're alone for first time in a while."

"You know what that means." Neville smirked.

Delaney pulled Neville by the collar connecting their lips in the process. Neville let out a soft moan at the contact. Delaney smirked as she started to fiddle with his shirt buttons. Neville's threw her shirt on the floor and began kissing down her neck and her cleavage.

"Just take it off, love." Neville said.

Delaney undid the final button of his shirt and discarded it on the floor. Neville's hand was on the waistband of her jeans.

"Just take them off." Delaney ordered.

"As you wish Mrs Longbottom." Neville said unbuttoning them and discarding them on the floor.

"Now your turn." Delaney ordered impatiently squirming under her husband.

Neville decided to tease his wife with a kiss and then said. "Somebody's impatient, love."

She just glared at her husband of almost twenty years and snapped. "Stop teasing me, Neville."

He smirked down at her and continued undressing her. Delaney cast the contraception charm before they continued. They made love for the rest of the night.

"Merlin, that was amazing." Neville sighed in ecstasy as he pulled away from his wife.

"It was." Delaney agreed.

It was about a month later Neville was in his office when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

His godson walked in.

"Hi Uncle Neville."

"Hi James."

"May I ask you something?" James asked quickly.

"Yes."

"Mo and I've been dating since her fifth year. I love her so much. Can I have your permission to ask her to marry me."

Neville knew this was coming from the first minute he saw them together. It was just a matter of time.

"Uncle Neville?"

"You promise not to hurt her or anything?" Neville asked in what he thought was an intimidating voice.

"Yes, I do."

"Then you have my permission."

James let out a sigh of relief and said "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Just then there was another knock on the door.

"Come in."

Delaney and the their youngest walked in.

"Hey love," He greeted his wife kissing her cheek.

"Jamie!" Melody exclaimed running to greet her sister's boyfriend.

"I'm guessing he just asked you if he could marry Mona?" Delaney asked her husband.

"Yes, he did and I agreed."

"Good."

The day continued. James proposed to Mona right after her graduation. She said yes of course. Delaney helped her daughter plan the wedding.

It was now time for the wedding.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married." Neville said.

"Dad, you're going to make me cry."

Neville and Delaney walked their daughter down the aisle. Neville was already sobbing. Though Delaney was in the same position.

"I present you Mr and Mrs. Potter." The overseer said.

The crowd cheered. The wedding continued. The day continued. Beezus graduated two years later. She was happily dating Maya. It was now time for Melody's sorting.

"Melody Longbottom!"

The youngest Longbottom walked up to the hat nervously.

"It better be Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled

She breathed a sigh of relief and walked to the Hufflepuff table. The Scamander twins were sorted into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively. George and Susan's youngest was also sorted into Hufflepuff.

Cooper walked into the hospital wing later that year.

"Hello my sweet baby boy." Delaney greeted her only son.

"Mum, I'm not a baby anymore I'm fifteen."

"You're still my baby boy no matter what," Delaney smiled at her only son.

Coop blushed and asked "Can I have some advice?"

"Sure, sweetie."

"Do you think I'm good enough for Whitney?"

"Of course, you are."

"You really think so?"

Delaney nodded and said. "You're named after your grandfather who is retired well known auror."

"I know. Though Whitney and I have been best friends since we were babies. The only time we were separated was when she was sorted into Hufflepuff."

Delaney smiled and said "Your father and I have the same story and look at us now. We have five amazing kids."

"Talking about me?" Neville asked walking in the hospital wing.

"Of course." Delaney smiled at her husband of twenty three years.

Neville nodded.

It was now two years later. Coop was in his last year and Melody was a third year. It was time for Delaney and Neville's twenty fifth anniversary.

"Hurry up, mum and dad should be here soon with Mel and Coop." Mona instructed her older and younger sisters. The two youngest were distracting their parents.

"Mo, calm down." James told his wife of four years.

"I just want it to be perfect." Mona said.

"When did you become such a perfectionist, Mona?" Dahlia asked.

"I'm not, mum and dad just deserve it. Don't you think?"

"Of course."

"They're back!" Beezus' son August called. She had adopted him two years ago right after Maya had blindsided her with a breakup. He was almost four. He was partly named for his paternal great grandmother Augusta who had died when Cooper was younger.

"Surprise, mum and dad!" Everyone yelled.

"You shouldn't have." Delaney exclaimed.

The kids hugged their parents.

"So, how's your pregnancy going, sweetie?" Delaney asked her oldest biological daughter as she took her seat next to her beloved husband of twenty five years.

"This day isn't about me, it's about you."

"I know but I want to know about my daughter's pregnancy." Delaney said.

"The baby loves to kick," Mona said rubbing her five-month pregnant belly, lovingly.

"Do we have a future beater on our hands?" James smiled also resting his hand on his wife's belly.

Delaney smiled at her daughter and her son-in-law fondly and asked, "Has James been getting overprotective yet?"

"Yes."

"Well, he started a month before your father did. He started when I was six months pregnant with each of you." Delaney smirked playfully at her husband.

"You didn't seem to mind though."

Delaney smiled.

"I can't believe that we've been married twenty-five years, Laney. We've been best friends since we were babies. The only time we were separated was when we were sorted into Gryffindor and Hufflepuff respectively. Though that only strengthened our bond. I developed feelings for you in fifth year. I didn't get the courage to tell you until several years later. That December we got engaged and subsequently adopted our sweet Dahlia." Neville smiled at their eldest and continued "We got married later that year and you were pregnant by the next May with our first biological child who ended up being our little Mona. Two years later you became pregnant with Trixie. Three years later after a very good thirtieth birthday we conceived Coop." Neville smiled at his only son and continued "When he was a few months old Dia got married. A few days after Coop's fourth birthday we conceived Melody though you didn't exactly remember when she was conceived at first. She was born the next January. She completed our family. We already have a grandson from Trixie but now Mona is five months pregnant with her first child. I hope it's a boy. With all that said, I can't wait to celebrate 50 years with my sweet badger." Neville smiled kissing Delaney's cheek, lovingly.

"You haven't called me that in years, Nev." Delaney blushed smiling at her husband.

"It's still true." Neville smiled sitting down next to her and taking her hand.

Their five children and two son-in-laws grinned at them. Cooper had been dating Whitney since their sixth year but she was busy. Melody was only a third year but she was quite close with Lorcan Scamander.

"Your speech was very similar to mine at our twenty fifth anniversary." Frank smiled.

"I know."

"Do you remember that you were also five months pregnant at our twenty fifth anniversary?" Alice asked Delaney.

"I remember." Delaney smiled at Alice then turning to her eldest biological daughter.

"You two became grandparents around the same time we did." Frank said.

"Actually, you and mum were a year younger than us when we became grandparents." Neville smirked at his dad.

"Really?"

"Yes, you two were forty-five when we adopted Dia and we were forty six when Trixie adopted Gus." Neville smiled at his second eldest daughter who had her son on her lap.

Frank nodded and said "I expect you guys to go all out for our fiftieth anniversary next year."

"Of course dad and Gramps." came the response from his grandkids and son and daughter-in-law.

All was definitely well.

_The End_


End file.
